Night & Day, Snape Lives!
by t wrecks
Summary: An obscure spell binds both Ron and Snape in the same body, Ron has the day, and Snape has the night. Ron is married to Hermione, and so is Snape. Which wizard ends up in charge? How can this trio survive? One husband can be a handful, but two?
1. Chapter 2

Ron awoke close to the tomb, confused but not sore. He figured he had been confounded and wandered away. He slowly got to his feet, than started jogging back towards the battle The scene with Severus Snape had been a couple of minutes in a busy confusing battle. Ron soon forgot he was even missing some time. He also fired off a few powerful hexes at some death eaters, which had been beyond him previously. Ron chalked it up to the excitement of the battle, as a wizard he knew nothing of adrenalin.

His red hair draggled in his eyes, and he was covered in dust and sweat. Some inner voice seemed to warn him when he was the target of incoming hexes. A gaunt death eater suddenly appeared close to Hermione raising his wand in preparation to cast a spell aimed at Narcissa Malfoy. Ron was surprised at first at the choice in targets, but quickly stunned the man. Hermione placed a binding charm on him. While Lucius gazed at them both in a bewildered manner, then he tapped Draco. Draco looked up at his father and saw the direction he was starring. He murmured something to Lucius and was answered quietly. Then both Malfoys returned to looking intently at the fallen death eater. Draco grabbed his mother's arm and started pulling her into a hallway.

Ron heard sounds of the battle; one voice shrieked, " She's mine! Stay back!" it was his mother's voice. It had that imperious commanding quality that mothers everywhere employ when they insist on instant obedience. Neville saw him first, as he come upon the scene of his mother standing triumphant over Bellatrix's Lestrange. He heard Voldemort scream in rage and hurled a curse straight at his mother. For some reason she wasn't hit and someone cried " Harry!" It seemed as if Harry had saved another of his parents. Ron ran over to his mother, gathering her in his arms and dragging her to cover. Hermione joined them and suggested he take Molly back to Ginny.

Molly was flushed and quivering, her eyes full of tears that she refused to shed. Her eyes raced over Ron, making sure this child was safe. She looked towards the area where Ginny was, anxiously seeking her baby.

Suddenly desperate to reach her youngest child, to protect her and keep her safe, she started tugging on Ron.

Ron heard Voldemort scream for Harry again, or at least he thought that was what was screamed.

"Harry!" he screamed loud enough for his throat to bleed. He started to push through the crowd, Molly and Ginny grabbing at both arms. He saw Lucius pull up a dark hood, concealing his white blond hair. Draco pulled his mother down behind some debris. Voldemort started to rant about Harry running out on his friends. Ron jerked away and started weaving his way through the crowd, only to be stopped by Lucius.

"Wait." Lucuis hissed. " Now is not the time." Ron was shocked at the warning, and stared at the man a full second before shouldering past him, and being caught this time by his father. "Wait." said Author Weasley.

Neville was dragged forward and the sorting hat placed on his head. All the while both older wizards had death grips on Ron's arms. This was absurd; these two men hated each other, why were they working together now? Ron burst free when the hat went up in flames and once more pushed forward.

More outraged screams from Voldemort and the noise in the crowd around them swelled. The acid stink of sweat and fear combined with the sweet metallic scent of blood. Draco breathed " Damn it Weasel, Longbottom killed Nagini and royally pissed off the dark lord now. Can you believe it?" Ron started forward again, intent only on reaching Harry. Hermione flanked him and surprisingly farther back so did Draco. Luna slid out from behind a large witch and got in front of Draco, nervously glancing back at the slytherin boy who had tormented her as well as the ones he currently followed. Someone fired off a hex at Neville, and both Hermione and Ron blocked it. Ron glanced back at his father and saw him talking to both Percy and Malfoy Sr. Narcissa was quietly sobbing with her head against a dusty wall. All around people were discussing what they should do to try and help. Ron could see Voldemort speaking, he could even hear his voice, but the content was not registering. He was focused on two things; one was Harry. The other was the corpse of the thrice-damned snake. A voice echoed in the back of his head _Longbottom killed Nagini_. His thoughts wondered why Draco was behind him and not being the two faced prat he generally was.

Hermoine called his attention back to Harry who was speaking intently to Voldemort his voice was calm and clear in defense of Severus Snape. Ron was hit with a dizzy spell, which made his head swim and black spots appear before his eyes. _Harry was defending Snape_. Years of torment, mistrust and outright hatred were as not. Harry was stating with utter conviction that Snape was Dumledore's man. Hermione looked at Harry sharply and without looking at Ron "It is the Elder wand, that is the message Dumbledore was trying to send. He is missing the resurrection stone, but he has the cloak." she said this only loud enough for Ron to hear. Then wands were drawn and curses were flying and Voldemort was dead, from a rebounding curse hurled from his own wand.

Hermione and he both rushed forward and embraced their friend. Ron was strangely quiet looking into the face of his friend and seeing the torn and conflicting thoughts racing across a face, which telegraphed every emotion.

"It is over Ron. I have had enough of this for a lifetime." Harry looked down at Hermione " thanks for sticking with me through all this".

Ron felt almost as this was a dig for when he left them in the forest. Looking at his friends face there were no hidden meanings. " Come on then mate." Ron tugged at Harry. " Sit down a bit before you fall." Ron's knees were just as weak and as they sit down they looked at all the devastation surrounding them. " What a bloody mess." Ron murmured. " I am going to have to help them with Fred, and someone is going to have to make arrangements to let Tonk's parents know about her and Lupin."

Draco was just close enough to hear that and walked slowly over to the table. " I think my mum would like to see her oldest sister and tell her about what happened." he looked a bit unsure of his reception. " I should have said it earlier but I am indebted for your help and I appreciate the fact that neither of you had to save me." He earnestly met their eyes. " Malfoy's pay their debts." He quickly walked back to his mother and father.

Ron looked coldly at him, " They are already starting to cover their tracks. That bloody two faced prat, can you believe this shit?" Harry simply said," I was watching them while I was under the cloak and they did nothing against anyone, they were just trying to find each other and stay together. I can't stand Lucuis, but he lifted not a finger to help his former master. Maybe killing Snape was the final nail, or maybe letting him rot in Azkaban all that time turned him away from the death eater motto." He shrugged, " Snape and Malfoy were always close, Draco was constantly going on about how Snape would eat at their manor. I always thought he was just bragging, but now…" his voice trailed off as his gaze drifted over Lupin and Tonks.

The bodies were being lined up like cordwood. Poppy Pomphrey and Molly Weasley were directing the injured here and there and Horace Slughorn was bringing them salves and potions. Slughorn was still in his pajamas.

"We should help." Harry started to rise. Ron pushed him back down. "You sit down, you have done enough." Aurors were conferring over the corpse of Voldemort; Harry would have little rest today.

Luna came up and after a bit Ron noticed that Harry had disappeared. He wandered over to his mother; she was sniffling over the top of Fred and speaking softly to his father. She looked up at Ron. "I figured it would be you in the thick of things Ronald." she glanced down at Fred. "At least he was smiling." She started tearing up again " How will George get by alone?" She looked intently into Ron's face and told him." You should get some sleep son, you are about to fall over." Go upstairs and lie down.

Thinking Harry may have had the same thought Ron drifted up to Griffindor tower.Hermione , Ginny and Luna were making over Neville, bandaging his cuts and hearing his accounts. A sharp pang deep in his stomach knifed through Ron as he looked at his old friend.

The sun was just starting to set when he lie on his old bunk and pulled tight the curtains. As the sun set below the horizon the red hair lengthened to a silky black, his tanned complexion lightened up and his face became thinner and more angular. Ron Weasley had been replaced with a 20-year-old Severus Snape. No broken nose, no scars and no conscious thoughts as his body lay in repose in the alien Griffindor tower.

He didn't wake to the noise of Harry and Neville taking their old bunks and didn't move a muscle until the dawn came the next day and changed him back.

Ron had no idea of the change. He had just had a restful sleep after months of anxiety and a horrible nasty battle. He did what any growing boy would do after such a restful night. He went down early for breakfast.

Does anyone want to beta this? Contact me..I need help.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione was startled when she arrived at breakfast and met with Ron. Not that breakfast and Ron were strangers, it was one of his favorite things next to lunch and Dinner. The time was the odd thing, just after dawn when Ron was usually getting his beauty rest. He was notorious for sleeping in.

"Good morning Luv." He stated, shoveling in bacon and scooping up eggs. In front of him was coal black coffee, another odd thing. Ron always had pumpkin juice. She secretly waggled her wand under the table and cast a detection charm that Tonks had showed her. Ron jumped up as the icy feel of a spell washed over him. He moved quicker than Hermione had ever seen him and knocked her wand away.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" He demanded. Ron stared at her as she cringed away.

" Just checking if it was really you, sorry but you seemed a bit strange what with being here so early and drinking coffee. You despise coffee."

He stared down at the offending cup as if he had not noticed it before, he certainly didn't remember getting it, let alone drinking it. It made sense to be on guard. "Constant Vigilance" Moody would be proud of her.

" Sorry ' Mione, guess I understand that. I just woke up feeling like a change today. I went to bed early last night and slept very deeply. I guess these last few months have been a strain. "

She looked back at him softly. " I understand I think, I shouldn't have been so suspicious. You are under a lot of strain, and we still have to deal with Fred's funeral." she cast her eyes about the hall, "for that matter several people's funeral."

George staggered into the hall, glanced back and forth and made his way to Ron. He sat down and looked confusedly at the coffee in Ron's cup. Another cup appeared and it was full of coffee as well, George dosed it liberally with sugar. " Morning, Ronnikins."

Normally this would have set the brothers' off fighting, but the fire was out of George today. Ron was never as close to his brothers as Fred and George were to each other. Harry was in that place, in his affections. Most of the time the twins were considered one unit, they were constantly together, finishing each other's sentences, tricks and taunts. George only seemed half a man without his brother. George had deep circles under his eyes, and a hex burn on the side of his head. His clothes which he was so fond of, were clean but still in tatters from yesterdays battle.

Others trickled in; the owls swooped in with the morning's newspapers. Elves were setting hangover cures about on the tables. Evidently after he fell asleep, there had been quite a victory party last night. Hermione set the Daily Prophet down, and proceeded to touch upon the top spots for her friends.

" Well it gives the total number killed, and injured, most have been moved to St. Mungos. Since the corruption in the government was so invasive, by the end of the week all functions will be suspended for the next 6 months so they can have an in-depth audit," her expression was worried.

Ron shrugged wondering if his Dad would be off work, or overworked. Ministry matters would affect the family's fragile finances. Percy was out of a job as well. He wondered how much a funeral would cost, as Bill's wedding had really stretched things to the breaking point. He glanced at George and wondered how much the twins had kept back at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione started telling more news.

"They are going to have a mass funeral here at Hogwarts for the fallen on Wednesday and burial here if desired by family members next to Dumbledore's tomb. It almost is fitting that the fallen rest next to the Headmaster isn't it?"

Ron was thinking it was one less expense, when suddenly George shot to his feet yelling. "Bloody hell, Fred where have you been?"

Everyone just stared at George wondering if he had lost his mind, when Ron noticed the faintest shimmer in the air. " He's a bloody ghost!"

They all crowded closer to George, who was more animated then ever, grinning his fool head off. " This is bloody brilliant mate!" You can get into places and do things we could never do before!"

Luna asked " Can't you become a bit less transparent, Fred?" She was looking intently at the shimmer.

George was the only one to hear the reply. " He says he still has some work figuring out how to become a bit more visible and where everyone can hear him yet. Says he has been trying all day for someone to be able to hear him at all." George grinned and whirled around, " I have to tell Mum and Dad!"

Hermoine watched him go and smiled. " Well I bet George comes back to school now."

Ron asked "Why?" munching on food and contemplating having a brother who was the newest Hogwarts ghost.

"Because, silly. Fred has to stay here. Ghosts are tied to where they met their end. George will want to stay here and if he does that he may as well finish school. He may end up teaching. Or at least staying in Hogsmead with a business." Hermione answered. " We need to finish up and take Newts as well."

Ron nodded. " At least George is acting normal again, I couldn't imagine him making it alone. But one of them being a ghost and urging the other into mischief is too easy to imagine for that pair. Blimey, can you imagine what kind of pranks Fred will come up with at his own funeral?" _School again?_

Percy came up leading a petite brunette who looked familiar. " I just heard the news about Fred. I have some more news to give you. Penelope and I are getting married after the funerals."

Penelope said shyly. " The ministry won't be doing any marriages for six months otherwise, and several people are getting married tomorrow." She blushed. " Besides everyone will be here."

Harry and Neville were walking up just in time to hear that. " Isn't it a bit cold to do that the same day as a funeral? " asked Harry. Neville shrugged, "Gran said last time Voldemort was defeated there were 500 weddings. It is almost a tradition. With the Ministry suspending official functions for six months there may be more weddings than ever." Neville blushed and looked towards Luna who regarded him interestedly.

Ron looked towards Harry and saw him seek Ginny out with his eyes. Ginny was blushing and looking straight back at Harry. Ron wondered how many weddings he would attend. The he had a thought and looked quickly at Hermione and found her smiling at him…._ blimey. Marriage ._ It sounded great after the pressures of the past few months, after the horror of yesterday. Was he ready for this? He watched Percy and Penelope walk over to the head table and speak with a short wizard setting with Mcgonagal.

Neville discretely drew off Luna and asked her to walk outside with him to the greenhouses. Harry asked Ginny to walk out to the quid ditch pitch. All around the elder students and young adults seemed to be pairing off to find some privacy. Hermione just gazed at Ron, wondering if 2 + 2 4 or if he would get 5 this time. Ron was very dense about girls. She saw Lavender Brown walking over to him with her arm in a sling and before she knew it, Hermione had latched onto his arm and was dragging him out to check on Hagrid and Grawp. No more " Won Won!" No way, no how.

Ron was not quite so clueless as Hermione gave him credit for. He wondered if they should get married. He also wondered if he would be the only one not married when he glanced back in the hall and saw a line forming around the head table. The idea of missing out on being with someone . He saw Harry an Ginny returning from the Quidditch pitch hand in hand, heading straight for the line in the hall.

Hermione looked up at him. "There are so many reasons that it would be smarter to wait, but for once let us ignore them Ron." No freaking way was Lavender getting her claws into him again.

He looked in her eyes and saw how the war had aged her, and wondered if his were the same. A few minutes ago he had been a child at the breakfast table, now he was definitely making an adult decision on his own. He bent down and kissed her, and without a word led her back inside and lined up behind Harry and Ginny. He hoped to god she was right about this.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Molly and Arthur stood quietly surrounded by their family as their son Fred was laid to rest. George was solemn but not quite as depressed as before. A shimmer hovered between him and Ron. Ginny looked a bit appalled, but it was because George had told her that Fred had followed her first after he had died and well; she and Harry had celebrated rather enthusiastically and Fred had informed George. If George had been rather insistent on the couples plans to marry that afternoon at least he hadn't informed the rest of the family. Various officials were all giving speeches following the various funerals. One particular long winded and boring wizard suddenly jumped from a cold goose to the privates, losing his train of thought and ending his speech abruptly. The Weasley family all concealed a grin when George muttered a quiet "Thank You Fred" addressing the shimmer beside him.

Ron , Harry, Percy and Charlie were all in transfigured robes. Headmistress McGonagal had found some clothing in the schools lost & found items and set up all the boys in some nice dress robes. Ron was deathly afraid someone would do a ' finite incantatum' and the whole bloody lot would be in a bunch of shabby old quidditch uniforms again. Hermione and Ginny were both in school robes of Ginny's.

Molly was frantic to leave and head back to the Burrow and find Aunt Maud's wedding robes for Ginny.Of course there wasn't much left of the place but she thought it had been in storage in the garden she where Arthur had concealed the automobile. She apologized " I am sorry Hermione, there just haven't been many female Weasley's to leave wedding cloths about."

Fleur Weasley gave her a hard look and volunteered, "She shall use my robes and my things as we shall be sister's married to brothers." Ginny looked sort of envious, Fleur's robes were new and very fashionable.Even hating Fleur and her mincing, affected ways, she would like a chance at those robes for her own wedding. Molly's steely glance kept her silent and Ginny resigned herself to outdated robes smelling of wizard mothballs. "Thank you dear, I am sure Hermione appreciates the favor." Her daughter would not take charity she thought smugly.

Bill was proudly standing beside her in his dress robes from their wedding, his scars were faint white lines in the sunlight. He looked at his beautiful generous little wife and marveled that she was in love with him. He just wished his mother would accept her as she accepted Hermione and Harry.

There was slight delay between the funerals and then the Weasley clan made their way over to the Tonk's family. The funeral service of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin was about to take place. Andromeda was holding her grandson and setting with her remaining sister , Narcissa Malfoy, who had the grace to look uncomfortable. Both women eyed Molly a bit strangely as she was the one who had dueled and killed their mad sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course Andromeda had been on the Dark Lord's hit list for years as a blood traitor and Order of the Phoenix member. Narcissa had only recently spoken to Andromeda but she had been in touch with the Lestrange couple through Lucuis . Bellatrix had helped her persuade Severus to help with Draco's task. Bellatrix had been mad as a hatter and dangerous to everyone.

Teddy Lupin had vivid green hair with purple eyes and looked almost like a stuffed toy. Teddy Tonks was in an ill fitting suit and edged away from his sister-in-law. He was very thankful to have an excuse to speak to Arthur Weasley. They had all been at Hogwarts the same year as Lucuis. Arthur diplomatically asked Narcissa " Will Lucuis and Draco show up later?"

Narcissa looked spooked ," No Mr.Weasley. They went to see the solicitor and then they were going to the ministry to give statements to the auror department." She was obviously worried about the outcome. She had been in Ravenclaw while both of her sisters and cousin Rabasten had been in Slytherin. Cousin Siruis had been in Gryffindor he was the real black sheep of the Black family. She had more brains then the rest of her family and was sneaky enough to conceal it." Draco may try to get back, he wanted to be here for later." She wondered if Draco would still ask Pansy to marry him, Pansy had chosen the wrong side. She did know he wanted to be at the funerals this morning but choose not to support his junior deatheater friend. Better to be absent.

Arthur replied." If Lucuis needs a word spoken here or there please contact me. We may never be friends but he helped our family during the battle and I will tell others so." She and several Weasley's all looked surprised at this, but Percy and Penelope both nodded politely at Narcissa. Ron and Harry were both rolling their eyes recalling Draco's actions in the room of lost things. Things would definitely be different now. Crab and Goyle were both permanently away from Hogwarts ; one was dead, burned by his own hex, the other was in Azkaban, he had been caught trying to kill a young female auror, and was suspected in playing a role in the death of Remus Lupin. Lucuis and Draco were cautious and had been carefully neutral until the battle swung against the death eaters and then they were both on the side of the light trying to save their asses and finances. Lucuis had experience from the last time Voldemort had been defeated. Imperious curse was what he had claimed then. It was to bad Snape was gone, because his testimony would have disproved both innocence or coercion. As it was Lucuis and Draco would do more to help the light both financially and otherwise trying to cover their culpability. Arthur didn't like it but Lucuis had saved both Percy and Penelope from being crushed from a falling wall. Lucuis had suspected Draco was in the area and saving Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley was working to his advantage. Narcissa was clingy to family members and with Bella gone she had jumped to reconcile with Andromeda. Lucuis could see the political advantage and supported this endeavor wholeheartedly. Of course the Malfoys' were relieved that the werewolf had died before they acknowledged this particular branch of the family.

Hermione was wanting to find her parents which were still in a safe house, but there were complications and reaching them would be impossible if she wanted to marry Ron that afternoon. She was aware she wasn't being rational but the thought of Lavender hovering around with her injured arm and looking pitiful with her bruises…well Ron could be a sucker for such ploys. She contemplated what type of ceremony she wanted to have, traditional, binding, or non-binding. There were advantages to all of them.

However the binding ceremony would insure fidelity on both sides as well as boost the chances of more magically gifted children. She recalled Draco boasting his parents had a binding marriage- to bad it didn't insure common sense. Non binding was rather like a civil service marriage and the traditional was a religious ceremony. Harry and Ginny had chosen the binding, and Luna and Neville the traditional.Percy and Penelope were opting for the non-binding but only because her father was the wizard performing that type of ceremony.

Hermione considered Lavender again, she would continue to pursue Ron as a social prize. He was a hero and with her friend Padma one of the students killed and being injured from her being thrown off the stairs, well, she was a tragic figure. Several quidditch teams were already trying to scout both Ron and Harry for new team players, and Hermione was going to insist they both sit their NEWTS at school before they made any decisions. Ginny would back her up so Harry And she could be at school together.

Ron was only a mediocre player although he improved the longer he played. Harry was the one they wanted, even if they put up with Ron to get him. No way was she going to tell Ron that thought. Lavender and the Chudley Canons would both have him before nightfall if she did.She knew if Ron was on a sports team he would have fan girls after him every game, he would also be very jealous when she went to university. As if she had time for romance when she needed to study.

Binding should suffice for both of them. She grabbed his hand and set off towards Mr. Clearwater who was handling the paperwork for the marriages. Harry saw the direction they went and giving his condolences to the Tonks' family headed after them with Ginny.

A.N. please forgive stupid mistakes and contact me if you would like to beta. The marriages will be next chapter and will include lots of surprises. Thanks for the reviews, please feel free to comment.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The after noon passed in a blur of scrambled wedding plans. Witches and their family scurried about like ants, carrying robes, dresses, flowers and gifts. The wizards stood about in little groups and occasionally were drafted into chores by the witches. Mostly they just looked a bit paranoid. Draco Malfoy was there talking to a few Ravenclaw witches, he was the only slytherin in attendance.

Harry, Ron and Percy were all trying to get George to be their attendant. There was a shortage of available males for this job as Charlie had to be back at work and Bill was managing the ministry audits with Gringotts. The ministry preferred not to deal with a goblin when they had to admit mistakes.

Neville had wrangled his Great -Uncle for his attendant, and was blissfully thankful he didn't have to scramble for one. An unexpected evil thought brought him to remind the boys of Draco's presence.

" Hey, mates there is one in our year here and unattached as yet for the ceremonies…one of you should ask Malfoy."

"Malfoy! bugger that." Ron was so eloquent. Then he looked thoughtfully at Percy who was across the room and quite likely to ask the slytherin prat. There wasn't anyone left to pick from at all!

Harry had just seen a quid ditch scout that had spoken to him that morning, and edged away to ask him to stand for him.

Ron looked around for Harry and saw him talking to the scout, narrowed his eyes and walked over to Malfoy. His throat lumped up and he cast his eyes about one final time and said, " Malfoy, you owe us for getting you out of a jam earlier, I need an attendant to get married later."

Draco curled his lip, " Then you and Granger are going to be churning out more Weasleys? If I do this don't name me Godfather, and we will be square. Right?" Draco had been hoping for a chance to show the winning side accepted him; this was better than he had hoped, but he wasn't letting Weasel in on it.

He had been chatting up Ravenclaws wondering if he could tolerate one for a wife. Pansy was a definite no since she showed her true colors during the battle. Trying to set the Deatheaters on Potter and his lot. If he could be included with Granger and Weasley then that would hit the papers with something to really set the Malfoy Family in the middle rather than with the losers. Percy owed his father, for helping him twice earlier. Draco owed the trio twice for saving his hide. This would be a scale tipper, sort of….

Professor Flitwick had organized some of the younger students into providing music. The ceremonies were all ready, even as hurriedly arranged as they were. He glanced up the staircase and at a signal from the Headmistress began to play. The musical medley was not the muggle wedding march, but instead odd fairies tune from the early days of Scotland, there was an ancient house elf with bagpipes, and an odd set of instruments that were unrecognizable. The brides descended the staircase; they were radiant in borrowed and transfigured robes. Every flower from the greenhouse had sacrificed itself to their adornment. A second year student was playing a bizarre chime arrangement, smiling at his older sister.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, completely puzzled by why he was standing beside Malfoy. Ginny had eyes only for Harry and her face was flushed and pretty. Luna was herself, strangely fey and dressed in a filmy robe with an odd headdress. McGonogal whispered, " Be careful girls, watch your steps. Make me proud."

Hermione reached the base of the steps and slowly made her way over to stand with Ron. He was so tall and muscular, so very handsome in the transfigured quid ditch robes he had borrowed earlier. She made a mental note to remember to buy some robes in the same exact style for him. Then her head wondered next to where they would get the gold. The strange little wizard in front of them began speaking. The words past them in a blur, until he produced the binding cords of white and handed them to Ron. Ron's hands were shaking as he took the cords. He wrapped them about his wrist and held them out to Hermione. Her hands were sure and her eyes were shining. The wizard droned on and on but the words didn't register to her.

She just kept her eyes on Ron. Then a sizzle of magic as they were both asked their oath questions.

The wizard glanced at the young couple, his eyes very intent. " Will you be faithful and bind yourself only unto your mate? Devote your hearts and bodies to each other and bind your magic together? This is the most serious of unions." he cautioned. Ron looked at Hermione and couldn't imagine life without her.

Hermione was suddenly attacked with the wedding nerves; she had avoided earlier and swayed, but managed to answer. " I will it so." She whispered her words. "I will it so." Ron stated firmly.

" With your magic, with your hearts, with your bodies, with your love. I bind this couple in wedlock."

The cords sizzled and wrapped around their wrist, sinking into their skin.

Other couples were finishing up their ceremonies and everyone managed to stay quiet until the last.

Then there was a flurry of Wizarding cameras flashing. Yelled congratulations, emotional mothers and fathers. Molly hugged Percy and Penelope, and then grabbed her daughter and Harry. Arthur was patting Harry on the back so hard that his transfigured quid ditch robes were shimmering almost back to their former state. That would make an odd picture, Hermione looked at the cords on her wrist. " Ron, why are these cords not changing colors yet." She had remembered the cords had changed colors the second they had landed on Bill and Fluer's wrist. Their cords had both turned red.

Ron blushed and whispered. " Because we haven't done anything yet." She looked up confused, for a moment. " You mean they had already…"she trailed off, doing her own blushing. She glanced around and noticed other couples that had done the binding ceremony. There were both white cords; on some and several which had turned the second they touched skin. Well that made sense. Especially when she looked at that Hufflepuff whom she remembered giving points off because she was always with a boy in the corridor off the Great Hall. Her cords were purple. Her new husband had light blue cords.

Hermione wished she had time to research the colors, she was sure they meant something.

The hall was suddenly filled with tables laden with food and greenery. All the flowers had been used on the brides. There were little fairies in the center of the green leaves; they looked a bit like exotic butterflies.

Professor Flitwick generally enchanted them for the Christmas party, but as it was mostly staff, the students missed seeing them. The press was having a field day walking about the tables, snapping pictures. There were several sets of photographers hovering around the head table. Harry was starting to look annoyed.

His quid ditch scout was basking in all the free publicity and hanging Harry and Ginny out to dry. Draco was however doing an excellent job of fending off all questions for the new Weasleys. This was his main goal. Ron looked up a time or so, when he overheard statements about their longtime friendship and normal house rivalry. He almost chocked when he heard the friendship bit.

Hermione just looked at Draco totally appalled. " How could you Ron?"

It took him a bit, as he was munching on an absolutely divine meat pie. "I had to blackmail him Hermione, I called in his debt to us." He sat across the table at her, food still in his mouth. It was odd how eating with her calmed his nerves. Of course they had shared meals at this table for years.

She just glared up at him, "You wasted that type of favor for this Malfoy publicity stunt?" His table manners were still appalling. Where had Molly's eyes been all these years? Oh, yeah, she reminded herself.Probably on Fred and George. They were bound to need a better favor from Malfoy and he burned it on an attendant? She overheard Draco bragging about his family and their duty to the Ministry.

Rolling her eyes she looked down at the cords surrounding her wrist again. What color would they be?She had asked Fluer a bit ago the meanings of the colors. Fluer had blushed but told her. " Zee red is passion, blue is honor and purple is a combination. Yellow is trust, brown is hatred, and orange is friendship. Binding colors can change as your feelings change. As long as is not black or brown your feelings are good." Her eyes shown as she lifted her wrist to show Hermione " Mine was red when we married, but look now." Her wrist was now encircled with both a red cord, and a gold cord. " Zee gold is the best, it is true love. Zaht combined wis passion…" She giggled. " I hope your Weasley man is as good as his brother."

Couples were starting to drift off. She turned startled eyes towards Ron. " Where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" She couldn't imagine spending the night in the dorm. Ron looked over to the Headmistress and said. " Lets ask her if she has a room open somewhere." He saw Harry headed up the stairs with Ginny.

He didn't want to be close to their room. Even with a silencing charm he still felt squicky thinking about his friend and his sister.

Hermione reached McGonogal. " Headmistress, is there a private room available to us this evening?"McGonogal looked fondly at them. " The room next to Harry and Ginny forth corridor from the staff rooms is open." She had saved the room for them as soon as she realized they were all to get married.

Ron looked up and squeaked " Is there any other room, say a bit further away?"That was embaressing, having his voice crack like that. McGonogal smirked a bit. " There is also the rooms that Professor Snape used when he was teaching Potions. Professor Slughorn sleeps above the dungeons, says the damp settles in his old bones."

She bit her lips thinking. " The house elves say that is the last available room at the castle."

No one wanted to sleep in Snape's quarters. It would be just like him to haunt the place.

Ron gulped, thinking of the greasy bat's rooms; verses' knowing what Ginny was up to with Harry in the very next room. Something was vaguely intriguing about the thought of the dungeon though.

Hermione looked at his face and seeing his indecision answered. "We will use the dungeon rooms."

She didn't want to think of Harry and Ginny in the next room either. Harry was like her brother, and she had heard way too much about Ginny's sex life already. It made her feel as if she hadn't studied for a test.

She expected to hear Ron protesting, but instead he gave her an odd leering look and began to pull her in the direction of the dungeon.

The flickering light, which was held by the house elf escorting them to the dungeon rooms formerly belonging to Severus Snape, cast long shadows about the silent walls. The little elf had to escort them, as the location had been a secret for years. There had always been much speculation on Snape's quarters. Everything was mentioned, such as a torture chamber, a bed of nails, and a large black marble bathroom.

The elf motioned her small hands at a blank wall, and a door appeared. It swung open and an inviting room filled with leather armchairs and floor to ceiling bookshelves was revealed to them. Hermione walked in her eyes already going towards the shelves of books. A crackling fire had a small table set in front of it. A bucket of ice and a bottle of wine were waiting with a small assortment of cheese and fruit. The elf said, "just call through the flue if yous be wanting more food. We is told not to come in the room till you leaves tomorrow." The elf winked out, apparating away silently.

Hermione's eyes were on the books yet, but she was extremely conscious of her new husband standing close beside her. He scooped her up in his arms and headed directly for the bed that he glimpsed through an open door. He gazed down at her noticing her blush and an uncharacteristic quietness. " It will be ok, Hermione." He loved her so much it scared him. She hopped down from the bed and said. " I need to go to the loo and freshen up." She walked over to a closed door, and there was indeed a black marble bathroom.

" Ronald, look at this…" He walked over and stuck his head around the door jam. " It is bigger than the prefects' bathroom. I think this was a good idea. I doubt old Snape was ever in here, I can't see him liking the idea of being clean."

"Ronald Weasley, you should know we found out he was a hero. He gave Harry his memories, and he was working for our side the whole time." Hermione was still working on her feelings about this as well.

It was hard to go from thinking of someone as a traitor to a hero in a few days. She had always respected Professor Snape, but had trusted Harry when he claimed that he saw Snape murder Dumbledore. She knew things were not always as they appeared.

She pushed Ron out of the bathroom and walked over to the decadent bath. She disrobed and started as she heard a female voice " ooh he'll like that tonight."

She saw no one and grabbed at her wand. " It is just me Deary, I'm a talking mirror." She looked at a silver framed mirror that covered most of one wall. " Dumbledore hung me here to keep the grouch talking. Not that it ever did any good, he hated hearing about how to improve his looks and such."

Hermione smiled as the mirror continued, " Not that he had much of a face but the rest of him was something to behold. I am thinking he will like having you in his bed tonight." Hermione glanced up and said. " Your former master is dead. My husband is Ronald Weasley." She sank down into the warm bath.

" Are you sure Deary? It seems like my masters presence out there." The mirror fogged, either from the steam or some odd emotion. Hermione was a bit chilled even thinking about the Potions Master, she had seen him fall, seen him stare into Harry's eyes as his eyes went dim. If he was out there, then he was a ghost like Fred. She got out of the bath and picked up a large fluffy gray robe. She wondered if it was new or one left by the former occupant. With the house elves about she knew it was clean. She walked out and there was Ron waiting naked in the middle of the bed, a silver ribbon tied about his penis.

She burst out laughing, " Ronald!

" Hey now." He smiled up at her. " You aren't supposed to laugh in the bedroom!" He tugged her down looking at her damp curls and flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful. " Hold a minute Ron." she looked about in the corners and around the furniture. " What is up Luv, besides me that is." She blushed even more darkly. " There is a magic mirror in the bathroom, she said she felt her former master's presence out here."

She glanced about again, taking in the enchanted window showing the sun sinking slowly. " I wanted to make sure there was no ghosts in the room…you know watching." The view from the window was lovely, sinking over the lake, surrounded by mountains.

Ron slowly lost his grin, " You mean it could be….him?" He could just imagine Snape appearing at the wrong moment and castigating him as a dunderhead while he made love to his new wife. Hermione held her wand up and murmured a quiet incantation. Her wand glowed green, and she beamed at Ron, " No we are alone there is no ghosts in here and that little spell should keep all of them out for the night." He lunged at her and dragged her to the bed. No more waiting for them.

An hour later after several clumsy but fervent love making episodes, they were beginning to get the hang of it. They laughed and kissed and winced over bruises, and scratches and started a new tender session. Ron lay back on the bed feeling very tired. Hermione straddled his hips and slowly raised and lowered herself on his body. This seemed to go deeper then the previous positions. She looked at him lying back with his smiling face and his eyes closed and felt content. She looked at her wrist and saw the blue and orange and smirked down at Ron; thinking he must have wanted the Chudley Canons colors. Or was that a purple color, she held her arm up to catch the dying rays of the sun coming into the window. The glare off the lake almost blinding her with the orange and purple light from the sunset.

She felt an odd push and felt as if she was suddenly really filled and glanced down at her new husband to see what he had done…she liked that feeling. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimmer light after staring into the sunset, but surely Ron's skin had been darker just a moment before? His hair was darker, but they had worked up a sweat earlier.

She shut her eyes a minute to allow her eyes to adjust. He surged against her again, damn that was deep. She opened her eyes and looked down at the face of Severus Snape. And she screamed.


	5. Chapter 6

JKR's characters my twisted ideas.

It was an incredible dream; the sex was hot and yet relaxed. He had no pain, and felt like he was years younger than his 39 years. He recognized the smell of his Dungeon bedroom; it was different than the headmaster's quarters where he had been the past few months. Dying wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. Then she screamed that was more like it. He must have been at a revel and been slipped some type of potion. He was quite used to females screaming during sex, at a revel that was the norm. The scream was close and he awakened from a fog. Severus Snape was lying on his own bed, with a naked screaming student impaling herself upon his prick. His eyes widened, and reached out blindly searching for his wand.

His other head decided to choose that moment to cum violently.

Hermione flung herself backwards, eyes wide. She was shaking and breathing hard. Her eyes closed tightly as she attempted to figure out what had happened. " Ghost, no he is solid…possession, no his looks really changed, Weasley tricks…. Maybe but not Ron that was not his style at all. Perhaps Fred and George??" She opened her eyes and took in the figure that had wrapped him with a sheet. " Ronald is that you?"

Snape looked at her as if she was mad; she had to be to take him for a Weasley. What was he having sex with her for? She was a child, a student…a _Gryffindor_ ….so much like Lily.

He looked around the room and saw the mirror and got up and walked closer. The sheet trailed after him until he reached the wall were the mirror hung. He looked into it; there was a much younger version of Severus Snape peering back at him. He looked above the frame, expecting to see the Latin words which were emblazoned over the Mirror of Erised. No, that was not the case. That was his old mirror, complete with the scorch marks he had hurled at himself when he had been drunk. He looked at the girl shivering and talking to herself in the corner. He was taking in the changes both good and unexpected when his eyes were caught by the binding marks on his wrist.

Hermione Granger looked at him, totally unaware she was naked, " Ronald please say something, I know you think this is funny… but I assure you it is not."

" You are married to Ronald Weasley?" he asked surprised at the raspy sound of his own voice.

"You know we were married at the mass ceremony this afternoon." Hermione's voice was a bit pleading; she still thought this was some trick. " Please change back, I know you may think this is funny being in his rooms like this and looking like that…. I am going to kill your brothers, even the dead one."

" Dead one? Which one died?" He snapped at her, wondering how long it had been that he was unconscious. She looked the same age as she had when he had taught her, well maybe a bit older, thinner, but not to thin. She had the curves of a woman. He cast his mind backwards trying to remember what had happened to leave him so confused.

Hermione glanced at him, only then noticing her nudity. She walked over and grabbed the robe she had used out of the bath. " We are married, and you have the bindings on your wrist to prove it. I don't know how George arranged this prank, but I tell you he shall pay. For some reason Ronald, you look and sound like Severus Snape only much younger and much less dead."

Snape looked again at his wrist, which was encircled by binding marks purple and yellow. The marks were light but they were on his wrist; honor, passion and trust? He knew she wouldn't play games, what had happened? Dead? Not when he had work to do, he looked up " Miss Granger, what happened to Voldemort? Harry? What had happened to me?" His eyes so normally calm and piercing were slightly unfocused and panic-stricken. He was staring at the unblemished skin on his left arm.

She had never seen that expression on the face looking back at her. She was starting to believe that this was not Ron. It would be so easy to continue to blame the twins for this confusion, but perhaps it was a curse of some sort. What type of curse would be on someone to make them behave as a ghost? Wouldn't he have taken after his brother Fred, Ronald was afraid of Snape. The mannerisms were wrong. The hands were longer and more graceful; the ….she stopped her inventory of body parts. That was not the same equipment her new husband came out of the Weasley factory with at all. He was younger then her former professor, if she hadn't been in the middle of sex with Ron and felt the change take affect…. She sat down, hard on the edge of a straight backed uncomfortable chair.

"Voldemort is dead, Harry is fine and Nagini killed you by biting you in the neck. We couldn't find your body so since you seem to be before me somehow, then some death eater is likely to have worked some dark magic on your corpse and Ron." The words spilled out in a rush. She was starring at her marriage bindings, they were purple and yellow. The ones with Ron were orange and blue. " Fred died, but he is a ghost, or the start of one. Right now he is just a shimmer." Her eyes flew up. " Are you some type of possession, or ghost or something?"

" Not much of a know it all now are you Madam Snape." He seemed a bit more confident of himself as he snarked down at her. Thoughts were rushing through his head at an unbelievable rate. He was alive, he had survived the worm which was no longer his master.

" Madam Weasley if you please!" Hermione allowed her overwrought emotions to flare." I married Ron not you." She really meant to hyphenate her name but wasn't sure about wizard etiquette. She wasn't going to quibble with Snape over that. She was Ron's wife!

"These cords say otherwise, my darling wife." His voice was becoming more smooth and dangerous. " Don't you understand there is no way to reverse this type of marriage? There is a fidelity and a fertility compulsion as well." His mind seemed to grasp a vague image of lying on the ground with Weasley across from him also lying down. His thoughts were spinning and the stupid chit was arguing with him. Fk, he was truly bound to her as well. Voldemort would crucio him…. Kill her and ….Voldemort was dead. The dark mark was gone. Lily was avenged…. Harry had done the impossible. Harry had his memories…. Shit!

She was rattling on about how she should contact Poppy when he startled her by grabbing her shoulder.He was certain now what had happened, the fog had been lifted from his thoughts. "Wait Miss Gr…Hermione. I know what happened please sit down."


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JKR's cast my script.

He appeared calm and collected, just as he had everyday that he had taught her. He was at least a decade younger and his hair was shiny raven black. Wrapped in the sheet he looked like some type of Greek statue.

He was definitely avoiding meeting her eyes, and seemed to try not to look at her. He backed over to the bed and sat down facing the enchanted window. The night sky was visible with twinkling stars reflected over the lake. " It starts with the setting sun. We each get half a life."

"It was a curse?" Hermione looked at him so intently. She had always looked intent in the classroom, but this was obviously much more important. He felt her gaze would set him on fire.

"It is a spell for allies, which I uncovered in the Black Library while doing research for Voldemort. He was unwilling to share how he had survived and in the quest to discover how he had done it, I offered to find other ways to extend his life." He slid his eyes her way for a second. " This way wouldn't work for him as he had to have another with the same goals and will to live."

" You ….you did that to Ron?" She spluttered so offended and righteous in her defense of her husband.

"It only works if you are both dying, I don't know what happened to him but Fawkes had us at Albus's tomb and he was breathing his last the same time I was expiring." His hair fell across his face in a way that prevented her from seeing him at all. " I didn't know if Potter would kill Voldemort or not, but it looked bad." He breathed deeply several times before continuing. " Weasley must have felt the same need to return to battle as I did." He didn't remember returning at all. It must have been Weasley.

" How do we get this to end?" She knew the answer but felt she must ask to be all the way sure.

" When one of us dies." he spoke quietly. " Until then he will have the daylight and I will have the night. You madam, will have two men for a husband instead of one."

" There is no way to separate you? When will you sleep? I think we should consult Madam Pomphrey and Headmistress McGonogal. Perhaps the unspeakables could help." Not much hope of a speedy answer there with the ministry undergoing their audits.

" You should tell no-one. It is the darkest of spells that allowed us to survive and if they attempt to undo the enchantment, well while I don't care for my fate, I think Mr. Weasley wouldn't care to die so soon." He was looking so cruel and derisive. " We won't need to sleep, just the bit before we change. If one of us is injured the other will feel it. I could break a leg and he would have to consume the Skeleto-grow as well as I. The marriage binding…." He took a breath, and then another. " Well it will bind me as well as him. What possessed you to use this one? We could have managed with any of the others." He at last looked directly at her. He was so appalled at what had happened. A student, a child but was she truly? She had aged much in the last year; she had been on the run with Harry. She looked in her early twenties at least. Considering her time turner usage well maybe she was.

Hermione was quiet, thinking about what he had said. They would die if separated. They could feel the others injuries. They wouldn't sleep but a few minutes' morning and evening. The marriage was binding on them all, and she was responsible for that. Ronald may not ever have looked at Lavender again, but she acknowledged her jealousy was the cause of this type of binding. She had already figured out a way around the fertility spell. Muggle methods of birth control would keep her from being a baby factory. She knew she would have a couple of kids, but not soon. She had her education to finish. Her head flipped up so fast as a thought occurred to her. " You are still headmaster here at Hogwarts!"

Snape looked at her arrested in his thoughts. " I can't be. I don't want to be."

" Hogwarts a history said that Headmaster's are not replaced until they are voted out, or die."

Hermione looked at him, wrapped in the sheet, which seemed to fall closer to the floor as she spoke.

" There is no magic picture of you in the office. Harry went to try to speak to it and it wasn't there.

He said Dumbledore's portrait kept trying to say a mistake had been made and you weren't dead.

Harry wasn't wanting to listen to Dumbledore though."

Snape started pacing, the news unwelcome with the situation that they had to conceal his being alive.

Of course the sheet was not co-operating and bits and pieces of his body were displayed as he walked back and forth. " What were you and Weasley's plans?" He hoped madly it wasn't to return to the Burrow, or what was left of Grimmald Place.

" I wanted to continue our schooling and sit Newts." Hermione was almost startled into silence as the sheet gaped and she got a glimpse of the potion masters backside as he paced. " I think Ron was going to talk to the Quidditch scouts with Harry eh!"

Snape noticed when the girl squeaked. " What the devil are you…." He caught a glimpse of them both in the mirror. She was blushing and he was standing there with his ass visible under the sheet. " Excuse me, while I find myself some appropriate attire." He then vanished into a closet and reappeared to dart into the bathroom.

Hermione put her cold hands over her heated face. She could feel the beginnings of a headache, how was she to manage this. Keeping this type of secret would be impossible. The more people who knew of it the more likely they would try to separate the men. Then she would be a widow. She was to accustomed to following orders from Snape to doubt for an instant that he was wrong about the survivability of separation. How was Ron going to react to hosting Severus Snape half the time? Sharing his marriage bindings with Snape? How could she do that with him? He was better looking younger and clean, and he had that huge…. Forget that for now. What about his lovely personality? Her face was getting hotter and her stomach was roiling.

Ron wasn't much of a night person, but there was no way he could play professional quid ditch now. They had mostly night games. What would Harry say? Would he encourage Ron to try the separation? Would he try to latch onto Snape as a father figure now? He seemed enthralled with the idea of Snape being in love with Lily. It seemed he had more respect for Snape then he did for James. Snape was still headmaster, she giggled, that meant Ron was as well. Then the shocks of the night crashed down on her and she succumbed to hysterics.

Snape emerged from the bathroom to a hysterical girl laughing and crying at once. He spun around to the bathroom and emerged with a tiny vile of greenish potion. He forced it into her lips and waited holding her arms to her sides until the potion took effect and she slept. Then he sat down, clad in his former teaching robes, which were rather ill fitting now. Granger and Weasley and by their friendship Potter as well, he had done the spell as much to save himself as to save Weasley. He had hoped he would be done with the Golden Trio and instead he had included himself and made it a quartet. He was feeling about as hysterical as Grang. . No better start calling her Hermione. He was sure she would be out until sunrise and as he needed to communicate with her he pulled some parchment from a drawer and began to write.

Please review, I need to work on holes in this story.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ronald Weasley awoke with the reflection of the sun on the lake; he was wearing a stiff fitting frock coat and a teaching robe, which had to have been Snape's. He smiled; it must have been one hell of a night. He didn't remember getting into the roll playing gig, but then since the battle he had been sleeping very soundly. He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair facing the bed. There was a roll of parchment in front of him addressed to Hermione in red letters. Wow, he must have drunk something which had him plastered if he was pretending to be the greasy git. He looked at his wife sleeping on the mussed bed. The light wavered as the lake moved in the morning breeze. The enchanted window was the only light in the room.

She had circles under her eyes and her hair stood up in the back like the lady who had snakes for hair. Medusa or something. Ronald had always been glad she was a myth 'cause she sounded like someone Hagrid would like.

Hermione moaned a bit and stretched, her gray robe revealing her young body to her equally young and frisky husband. Ron pounced on her like an owl on a mouse. She screamed her head off.

Ron backed off. "'Mione it's me, I am sorry about the clothes. I woke up and found them on me. I don't remember I must have gotten dressed while I slept.

Her eyes were unfocused for a moment and then taking in both the red hair and the teaching robes, she jumped into his arms sobbing. "Ronald, mffpp hsstr fst ahhhhhhh." She cried into his neck. Ron was at a total loss. What was she saying? Why was she crying as if the world had ended? He just held her snuggled in his lap as she sobbed for several minutes, completely unintelligible. His early morning lust had withered away and he was starting to think about how long until he got her calmed down and made it to breakfast. There would be no shagging this morning.

She got up finally and excused herself to the bathroom while he looked down distastefully at the ill-fitting clothes. He had the most uncomfortable hunch that the clothes were the cause of this morning's outburst. He ripped the garments off and picked up his wrinkled cast off Quidditch uniform. The transfiguration had worn off and once again he looked like a rag picker.

He looked over to an open closet door and peered in looking for something other than the teacher's robes or the cast offs he was wearing. He stood there nude and looked about the dead mans things thinking that Snape had fewer clothes than the Weasley family. There was an odd short sleeve t-shirt in black, some black slacks and the most hideous collection of multicolored socks, black underwear and a neat set of dragon hide boots. There were several sets of teaching robes and if there was a dress set amongst them you couldn't tell it from the others. . The entire wardrobe had a smell of both dungeons and potions. He found some maroon socks that looked perfectly new and the t-shirt and slacks. He tried to fit into the boots but they were to narrow for his feet Hermione left the bathroom and Ron swiftly ducked in to clean up and use the facilities.

When he left the bathroom, Hermione was reading the scroll and looking very serious. She was giving a sniff ever so often, her mouth pulled into a tight line. "Hermione, what was that all about this morning? Was it me in the git's clothes? I told you I don't remember putting them on."

"Ronald, were you hexed badly during the battle? Think carefully." She was so serious.

"Well I was confunded and awoke clear over by the tomb." Ron replied slowly; he didn't like what he was starting to feel. "I know I was away from everyone and just got back before Mum finished Bellatrix." He was so proud of his little mother, taking on such a powerful witch and defeating her.

Hermione gasped with the confirmation about the tomb. She had intended to stay up earlier and watch the transformation carefully. She remembered the sleeping draught, and her hysterics and him…

The parchment was full of both questions and cautions. Snape wanted this kept between the three of them. She didn't want to conceal it from Harry but she knew how Ginny could gossip. Get her mad and you may have just told the wizard wireless.

"Ronald, sit down. You may not believe this but you were hexed badly enough you were on the verge of dying. Headmaster Snape saved you but it is at a cost to both of you." She wondered if they would be able to conceal it from the newest Hogwarts ghost.

"What are you on about, 'Mione?", Ronald suddenly lost his appetite. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Last night, while we were making love….", She hiccupped and quickly ended, "You transformedintoSnape."

"What! Say that again slowly so I can understand."

"You transformed into Snape while we were making love."

"Maybe his wardrobe is enchanted. I know I awoke in his clothes but there is no reason to tell me I transformed into the Greasy Git." Ron was starting to get angry.

"Read this; he left it so we wouldn't endanger ourselves." Hermione tossed the parchment to Ron.

Ron blanched as he looked down at the handwriting. It was definitely Snape's. That cramped scrawl had liberally decorated his potions essays for years. He looked up at Hermione again; he didn't want to read it. That would make the situation more real. "How would we endanger ourselves?", He asked slowly.

"If they try to separate you from him… ", she hesitated. "You will both die. If they find out about the spell they will haul him to Azkaban and you will go along with him." Breathing deeply she added, "He still has enemies on both sides and they will come after you to get at him."

Ron was thinking and he had a methodically analytical mind when he bothered to use it as such. "How often will I transform? Once a month like a werewolf? Only when we make love? What sets it off?"

"You can't stop it. You change with the sun. He has the night and you the day." She was crying softly.

"Fits the vampire git." So that was why he had slept so deeply. He had never heard of such a thing before so his mind kept comparing it to either a vampire or werewolf. All he knew was he felt he now had his own monster. He had always wanted to be different, like Harry or brilliant like Hermione. He was different all right; he was a bloody freak who was shackled for the rest of his life to another bloody freak. "What happens if he dies?"

"You would die as well. If you hurt, he hurts. It was an obscure dark arts spell he found when he was researching for Voldemort. It can only be used when two are both at deaths door. You were dying and he was as well. He said since you both wanted to go back to battle it worked as you had a common goal." The tears were slowly drying on her face.

Well there went the idea of killing Snape. Not that he was serious, but it was a pleasant solution. Ronald thought Hermione looked more beautiful then, than ever before. She stood before him, her hair in snakes and her face wet with tears and he knew she would stay with him no matter what. He had to try; he couldn't face asking her to stay. "Mione we need to dissolve this marriage. I can't ask you to stay with me, when half the time you have to put up with him."

She laughed at that. Ron had no idea that their marriage could not be dissolved. She had no intention of telling him either as he would probably freak out. "Ronald, we said we wanted to stay together… would you leave me if I turned into Trelawney at night?"

"Yuck! Hermione I didn't need that image! I might if you did that." Ron looked down at her. He knew he wouldn't leave her. Weasley's were as steadfast as a Hufflepuff with their mates. It was the deciding factor on allowing Fleur into the family; she stood by Bill when she didn't have to.

"How did he act Hermione? Was he nasty and cruel?" Ron was very concerned with how Snape had treated her.

He wondered if there was a way to control his monster the way Lupin had his wolf. Would wolfsbane work on Snape? Maybe Hermione would invent Snapesbane.

Hermione blushed recalling the way she had discovered Snape's transformation. Ron didn't need to hear that either. "He was a bit disoriented, and was in the dark about what had happened after the battle. I was in hysterics and he got me a sleeping draught and I woke up here this morning," she stuttered. Well that was glossed over.

Ron wasn't buying that. "Hermione, you can't tell me I went from Ronald Weasley, 'lover extraordinaire' to the Greasy git and that was all there was to it?" He eyed her as a chess competitor. "Tell me love, what caused your hysterics? What did he say to you? Did he touch you?"

She looked down at her binding marks; they were orange and blue again. This was more than she wanted to deal with right now. She looked up at her husband, and asked, "Can we go up to breakfast, Ron? I don't want to think about it all right now."

"Alright, but you need to tell me everything." Ron needed time to think about what he could do if something bad had happened. He didn't want to go to Azkaban, but if the git were messing with his wife he would protect her. "I want to tell Harry."

"Snape suggested that we keep this quiet."

"Not, Ginny I know she is a gabber mouth but Harry can keep it quiet." Ron wanted backup, someone he was sure would protect Hermione. "Think about it: we should give it a day and see what we can discover about things in the library."

Hermione looked at him as if he had two heads. Ron Weasley suggested they look for answers in the library. Would wonders never cease?

Thanks much to my new beta DrDimensio


	8. Chapter 9

Not my characters, just my playground.

Minerva sat in the Hogwarts office glaring up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He absolutely refused to tell her what he thought was going on with the missing portrait of Severus Snape. His eyes merely sparked as he mused that Severus must still be alive. The silly, old geezer was eating a lemon drop which he had insisted be painted into the picture with him; it made her furious. It couldn't be true, though. Severus couldn't be alive.

Snape's corpse had never been found although both Harry and Hermione had seen him die. Harry even had his memories of Lily. No way would that uptight man release those memories unless he had been dying.

She helped herself to a large snifter of brandy. Minerva had a meeting scheduled later with Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was the youngest board member, and he was busy trying to establish himself as a moderate he took the grunt work. It would be work and she would make sure he did his share.

She still didn't trust him. He would work very hard to get into her good graces.

She knew it was too early to drink; she needed to have her wits about her. There was so much work to do; married student housing, new staff to hire, former students returning to class. Where in blazes was she to get a potions master to teach? Slughorn just wasn't to be trusted; he had sat the fence to long and seemed to come down on Voldemort's side at the final battle. She would attempt to teach it herself if she had to. Lucius had been gifted with potions, not to Snape's caliber but beggars can't be choosers. She would enquire his status and then check his student files.

Where had Severus gone? She needed his portrait if nothing else. Was he a shimmer of a ghost? He really was impossible to replace. She had gone after him in the corridor and helped to chase him off but who was she kidding? He never hurled a hex in her direction; if he had, it would have hit. No, he took off flying like some great bat, without even a broomstick. Perhaps Lucius could shed some light on Snape. They had been friends for several years since he had been a member of the death eaters along with Severus. Lucius would ask for concessions for Draco, and if she had to force her darling Gryffindors to attend school with the ferret, she would make him pay with information. Draco still gave her the creeps.

So many students had been withdrawn from school by their parents; so many had died. It would be one of the lightest attended years for almost a hundred. As for Neville Longbottom, she was so proud of him. He was just as much of a hero as Harry: killing the snake, leading the D.A. and organizing the students and arranging safety in the room of requirement. Minerva had relied heavily on him as Harry was off doing god know what.

Neville had been her rock; she had counted on him so much. He was so like his father Frank.

She hated the Carrows, the strain of having to deal with them for months. She was glad they were locked up. She saw a shimmer in front of the portrait of Albus and realized it was one of the new ghosts. She suspected it to be Fred Weasley, but he couldn't materialize enough to make himself visible to the point of identification. Albus however was conversing with the shimmer. He stopped whispering when he noticed her attention his way and just sat in his portrait twinkling at her. The old coot! He wouldn't whisper if he wasn't up to something. Perhaps it was Severus's ghost?

Just then a house elf with only one eye announced the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. The house elves had been such a surprise in the final battle… who would have dreamt that repellant elf of the Black's would rally the elves to side with the light. She vanished her snifter of brandy turning into a stringmint which she hurriedly put into her mouth. Lucius arrived dressed in the most luxurious robes she had seen for daywear. He must really desire her support. You can't live and work for years with Slytherins without recognizing their tells. He was also very deferential, another sign he wanted something. Minerva wasn't quite purebred enough for the Malfoys to approve of her otherwise. Only her position in Hogwarts and her relationship with Albus was enough to merit recognition.

"Mr. Malfoy, please set down." she said in her soft brogue. "We have quite a lot of work ahead of us and it will be very difficult to get approval while the ministry audits go on." She managed to look down her long nose at him, even when he towered above her. She allowed her light green eyes to morph just the tiniest bit into the slit pupils of a cat. It really chilled most wizards when she did that, though she was careful to only use it a few times when she wanted to intimidate one.

Malfoy had spent too much time with Voldemort to be taken a back with a parlor trick like that. After looking at the scaly backside of Tom Riddle, well not much else was really frightening. Thank god Bella was dead. He owed the Weasley family so much and it chaffed at him. He hated them but he knew he owed them life debts, for both Draco and Narcissa. He was willing to over look their past enmity if they did the same. It irked him so that they were so common. However as they had hitched their daughter to Harry bloody Potter, they were on their way up. His unfortunate stint in Azkaban and his unfortunate former alliances could all be forgotten with the right campaign contributions. Draco's little stint under the imperious curse was unfortunate as well. Now however he had to rub noses and whatever else it took to secure his family in their rightful place in wizard society. He averted his eyes from the watchful gaze of the portrait of Dumbledore and choose instead to look upon his wife's grandfather; Phineas Nigellus. He had been asleep since Harry and Hermione returned his portrait.

"Yes Headmistress, Minerva…" letting her know while he acknowledged her authority, he insisted on equality otherwise. "Let us begin, as it looks a job similar to the Aegean stables; never ending."

They both looked at the mountain of paperwork, thought about the bollixed up ministry and resignedly began to work.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron was currently browsing through the werewolf and vampire books in the Hogwarts library. Hermione had tried to tell him there wasn't much hope for a solution in those books but he got bullheaded and abandoned her in the restricted section. She doubted they would find anything more than what they had discovered earlier. They had skipped breakfast that morning, and it was late afternoon. He had tried to snog her on the way up, but they had run across the disapproving eyes of Lucius Malfoy. The young Weasley couple were still a bit intimidated by him and hurried into the library.

Earlier there had been a bit of a problem, they were still a bit shaken over what they had found out; Madame Pince was still glaring at them over the name debacle. When they had first entered the library she had told them Hermione needed a new registration card reflecting her newly married status. When Hermione went to sign it Hermione G. Weasley the parchment burned. Madame Pince gave her a disproving look and handed her another. "This time put your legal name on it correctly." evidently the parchment was spelled with veritaserum.

She attempted to sign it Hermione Granger Weasley; it burned again. Disconcerted, she attempted Hermione Jane Weasley again it burned. Mrs. Pince handed her another, and lectured her about the cost of library materials. "We have enough damage to pay for after the battle without you students wasting precious materials." she sniffed disdainfully. "You would think you would know your own legal name, girl!"

Hermione looked rather frightened at Ron, who was thinking hesitantly about what he was about to suggest. "Try Hermione S. Weasley." .

Surprised, she wrote that on the forth parchment, still expecting it to burn. It went through, causing Madame Pince's eyebrows to lift in question. "How can this be correct?" she questioned.

Ron answered, "She was adopted by a distant aunt for a miner inheritance, as it didn't amount to much and was several months ago we both forgot it."He touched her hand and nodded slightly at her.

"That's right. Aunt Smith wanted things to be legal so that others couldn't contest it." Hermione chimed in glad she had gotten his silent meaning.

"Was this a wizarding relative, Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Pince looked closely at the muggleborn girl. "You know muggleborn laws wouldn't affect this parchment this way."

"She may have been a squib." Ron stated authoritatively. "She was married into Hermione's family but she had knowledge of Hogwarts and Voldemort."The open eyed look was the one he used to get Molly to believe his stories. He had gotten much better telling fibs this last year.

Pince had flinched at the mention of Voldemort, it was an ingrained reaction. "That could be it," she resigned.

She gathered up the form and went into the office, leaving the newlyweds in private.

"How did you think of that Ron?" Hermione was frankly admiring her new husband. She walked up behind him and embraced him, sliding her hands to the front of his robes. They were both wearing regular school robes for lack of better, until they got to a clothing shop. Her hands wandered but she got no response just felt him stiffen his shoulders. She looked up at him, her head coming just below his shoulder.

"Wish I could claim I did but it was like the git was screaming it in the back of my brain." Ron's voice was a bit flat. He didn't like being indebted to Snape for helping them, but he wouldn't take credit for it himself. "At least you only had to put down an initial."

"That could help us in the long run, if you could communicate. Wait a minute…is he using some sort… We need to look up all we can find of Legilimancy and occulmency. I don't want him knowing our plans." Suddenly, she was the one who was tense.

"He already does, I can hear him laughing saying 'go ahead'. He has known all along." Ron was furious. The voice in the back of his head was chanting **"Hermione Snape Weasley", **over and over in a sing song voice. Who knew the git was so juvenile? "We need to be able to block him from your thoughts. Can you see anything when he is present?"

"Not a thing." Ron grumbled. He was fucking possessed, by his most hated teacher. He should just Avada Kedavra himself right now…He didn't need this right now. In the back of his head was the thought of Snape intruding in on all aspects of his life where he could expect privacy. He had to get this figured out soon. He wondered how werewolves managed their wolf in day to day life.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione looked out a slightly dusty library window. The sun was starting to lower in the afternoon sky. It had been a day of perfect weather and yet she and her new husband were in the library rather then in their honeymoon bed. Her stomach was rumbling, they had already skipped two meals. Time to go see how their friends had managed their start to marriage as well. Ron was just sitting in a large overstuffed chair staring off into nothingness. Well maybe she would finish this one chapter.

Ron was frustrated, anytime he had a problem which was beyond him, he had previously gone to his parents, or lately to his friends. This was his; only he could fix it. He sank down into the chair which bordered the restricted section that his wife was now occupying. He concentrated on Snape willing him to answer. His mind screamed "Snape , you better talk to me!". There was silence. "Snape, we have to talk before it is to late."

When the voice came, it startled him it was so close. "What did you want Weasley? What will be too late?"

Ron couldn't see anything in his mind, he didn't even expect it to work but it had. He visualized Snape as he had appeared in the potions classroom.

"Snape we have to come to an agreement about when you can intrude on my thoughts, some things must be private." Ron was still afraid of this man but knew he couldn't award or take points.

"Why would that be to my advantage, Weasley?" the silky voice taunted.

"The only way out for me is to kill myself, Snape." Ron stated matter-of-factly. "The only way to free Hermione as well. My brother is a ghost here and I would wind up one as well." Suicides were often left to roam as ghosts; At least he would have family.

"What do you want? I can't leave. I am tied to you as you are to me. I am also tied to your wife as well. If you or I kill ourselves she will suffer the consequences of our death." The voice was resigned, as he had already thought out all the possible things Ron would threaten. "You realize she will feel it twice as bad? She is just as bound to me as she is to you." Snape knew appealing to Ron's love for the girl was the only way to keep the boy from rushing off and doing something rash.

"But she will have to… you mean that you and she… YOU BASTARD!" Ron spluttered. He looked over to his new bride and was nauseated by the fact that she had consummated the union with Snape as well. How the fuck had that happened?

"Hold on, Weasley.", Snape commanded. "As much as it would be fun to torture you with the information, I believe you should know the facts. YOU and she were engaged in marital bliss when the change occurred. While the two of you were in the midst of the act -- OUR body completed it. She wasn't unfaithful, she wasn't raped."

"Oh….", Ron hadn't thought of that. "Just bad timing then."

"More so than you know, the binding and all its rules are still in effect." Snape was in lecture mode. "That particular type of binding ritual is meant to insure fidelity and to insure children. So there is a compulsion to have sex at least once a month." If he were visible he would have been pacing back and forth with his robes swirling about. "I have no idea why you and she choose this type of binding, but you have trapped me neatly into being in the position of trying to create a child with a former student, something which is truly repugnant to me." Snape didn't mention the joys of the young witch's body, best that Weasley thought it was an imposition.

"Then perhaps it is best to kill myself, rather than have her put up with…" Ron was afraid to kill himself but as he was a Gryffindor he would do what he must.

"She will suffer more if you do that." Snape continued. "She will feel as if half of her soul is gone. Or more than half as there are two of us."

"It will affect her that way?" Ron wouldn't let her be hurt. "But she will still have to have sex with you."

"I would never force her; she will also feel the compulsion to be with me." Snape was actually looking forward to the next encounter. "She could end up in St. Mungos with her brain malfunctioning. It is your body we are in, Weasley. I am just the one dictating the actions so to speak." He paused. "How would your family and friends react if both you and Hermione are dead or in the long term ward?"

Ron thought of how his mother would act, she was already devastated with Fred gone. Even his being a ghost was not much help. She would go spare over him killing himself. Harry was even worse to imagine.

He was so fragile when emotions and losing people he cared for. Harry might follow as well with both of his friends gone and then where would Ginny be? Hermione in St. Mungo's was not to be contemplated. He had a vague image of her in the bed beside the Longbottoms, and maybe her and Lockhart sharing porridge with equally blank looks at each other.

Hermione was standing up stretching, her young body graceful and very compelling. The sun shone on her hair and dozens of colors were highlighted. She was so vibrant, so very alive, how could he hurt her?

" I can't deal with you in my head Snape, if you listen in or interrupt I think I will go mad." Ron was adamant on this point.

"So call me like you did today. There will need to be some times we must trade information. I won't swear to stay out of your head because it isn't possible." Snape was growing impatient.

"But the rest of the time you will stay gone? No chanting or name calling?" Ron wanted to be sure. "How do you call me?"

Snape sighed. "You will need to learn to listen. I will attempt to call you tonight. But don't be disappointed if you don't respond. I am way more advanced at mental discipline then you will ever be."

"So it was Legilimancy and occulmency?" Ron dreaded having to learn this stuff. He dreaded more that Snape was loose in his head.

"Not actually, more just having an ordered mind and being able to overcome the sleep imposed upon it. Speaking to you this way is draining. It may take several years for you to achieve it. I have almost 25 years of experience to draw from on this…it will take you some time."

"How will you treat her? I won't have you being cruel to her." Ron was insistent. "You must be kind to her. I will have your oath on that!"

"I haven't a wand here, Weasley. I can't give you a wand oath as it requires two physical bodies."

Snape was tiring. "I will have to live with her the rest of my life and I have no reason to cause myself more discomfort by having a nagging witch at my heals for the duration. I give you my word that I will respect her, and be as kind to her as it is in my nature to be." Then he reminded Ron. "Besides she sleeps at night doesn't she. I will have the time which guarantees me the most privacy."

"I don't like you, Snape, but we will give it a try." Ron was beginning to feel hopeful. He could tell Snape was tired, that meant there was a drain to his contacting him. He didn't think of how hard it would be to contact Snape, just as long as he had his thoughts to himself most of the time. His stomach rumbled, reminding him how he had neglected it by not eating. With no thoughts to social niceties he abruptly cut the mental connection. Leaving a surprised Severus Snape wondering how the boy had accomplished it.

Ron stood up, walked over and grasped her hand. It was so small and delicate. She looked up, slipped a bookmark into her book and stood up stretching like a cat. "Ready for dinner? You seem in a better mood."

"I am Luv, I will tell you when we are back in our rooms." He paused as a thought hit him. "Do you suppose they will change our rooms? We need to have the privacy; we should ask to have those rooms all the time. He will have his books and familiar surroundings and may be easier to conceal."

"That is very thoughtful Ronald. You must have been thinking rather then brooding. So did you have other thoughts as well?" She smiled up at him. He could do anything when she smiled.

"Perhaps a few." He pulled her out of the Library and the watchful eyes of Mrs. Pince and down a shadow filled corridor. He ducked behind a suit of armor and snogged her senseless. Then someone's stomach rumbled so they looked at each other, smiled and headed down to the Great hall for their meal.


	11. Chapter 12

Not my characters, they belong to JKR who has tons of money.

Chapter 12

The great hall had been rearranged once again, the signs of battle still in a few spots which would take a bit longer for magical repair. The houses were no longer divided into groups but rather most of the tables were clustered together.

Off to one side of the staff table, however, was a cluster of smaller tables which had seen use during the Valentines dance and other special events. Evidently the married couples would be allotted a bit of privacy for the next few days. Each table was able to seat six and as Ron and Hermione glanced around they saw the table where Harry and Ginny sat. Neville and Luna were also approaching the table as George got up from the seat and said. "Well I am off; this is set up for you love birds and I need to try and get a hold of Mr. Tonks and speak to him about the shop he owns in Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at him and nodded in an attempt to keep things discreet. He was still bankrolling the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop and evidently they had been discussing a bit of business.

"Where did they end up setting up your rooms? Ginny and I tried to hunt you up earlier and all the surrounding rooms were taken by other couples. I was sure you would have been set up relatively close."

Ron got the green look to his face again, just imagining what Harry and Ginny had been up to last night and this morning, and he totally forgot about Snape for a moment. "We are in the dungeons mate. Thought we would take advantage of asking for Snape's old quarters and get a better layout then just a private bedroom."

"Well, if it isn't infested with Slytherin decorations and pickled potion experiments and ingredients you may have gotten the best of the lot." Harry grinned. He was acting rather fond of Snape since the memories had shown him such a close friend of his mothers. However, years of thinking of Snape as the greasy git of the dungeons was hard to drop. There had always been wildly exaggerated tales of his quarters. "So, no beds of nails or manacles hanging from the walls?"

"It was a perfectly normal room, filled with books and a lovely enchanted window view of the lake."

Hermione felt defensive for some odd reason. "Besides Harry, we weren't even in our rooms. We were in the library most of the day."

Ron gulped; she really hadn't said that had she? He glanced at the puzzled looks on Harry and Neville's faces, as well as the suspicious look from Ginny. Luna was acting as if she hadn't even heard anything.

"We weren't in there all day Hermione, it just seems like it because you weren't with me." He aimed for that to sound sophisticated but unfortunately it just sounded flat. "Heheh…You know how Hermione is about the library...she was wanting to …"

"Never mind Ronald." Ginny wasn't tolerant of lame excuses. "Evidently she was in search of some how-to manuals." She smirked at her brother. "I don't think Hogwarts Library carries that sort of book where young children might run across them." After this statement, both Neville and Harry gave Ron an odd pitying look. Ron was embarrassed, but still not catching on to what his sister was alluding to.

A blond head from the next table over was hunched over with his shoulders shaking in uncontrolled laughter. A small blond girl with familiar features sat across also grinning. Ron turned his head a bit to identify the other occupants and noticed his sister-in-law's younger sister Gabrielle Delacour sitting with Draco Malfoy. Sitting at the table with them were Blaise Zambini and a Ravenclaw girl he had seen before. Ron felt he should speak; Gabrielle was a family member, sort of. The tables were all set up for married couples. Gabrielle was maybe 14 or 15? Well the French often had odd ways, oh no, not the prat. He knew Draco hadn't found anyone yesterday even talking to the Ravenclaw girls and he had been their witness.That meant it was this morning that …Draco would go for a French quarter veela girl, even a young one. The way Malfoys liked blondes… well maybe they were just thinking about it.Perhaps his parents had set it up, far be it for their son to be overlooked by Hogwart's girls.

Ginny Potter wasn't as shy as her brother. "Gabrielle, what are you doing sitting with that bunch?"

Draco stood up, held the back of the chair as Gabrielle stood. "This is my fiancé. We had been negotiating a bridal settlement, what with the weddings yesterday and the damage to her school. It was decided she complete her education here at Hogwarts, this way we can get to know each other better. We obtained permission as we are engaged.

Gabrielle had stars in her eyes as she gazed at Draco. "Wee will not need any how-to books , I sink," her thick accent responded practically echoing Fleurs. And the beautiful little brat snickered.

Ron caught the joke that time and he paled. He looked for help from Hermione, some defense, but she was staring at Draco as he laughed helplessly in his chair. "Some people assume the wrong things regardless, and Mr. Malfoy could probably use some etiquette books to look up ways to be gracious. When you come to know him as we do, perhaps you will change your mind about marrying him." Hermione sniffed and turned her back to the table. The meal appeared at that moment and hunger finished the conversation.

Luna was chattering to Neville about her father's paper, and when they should expect the special editions to arrive in the morning. Harry said, "We have been in our rooms avoiding any reporters and generally keeping busy." He blushed and looked at Ginny; she returned a very sultry look and responded, "Of course _we_ didn't need to go to the library for help, Ronald."

"That is not why…." – '**Enough!' **shouted a mental command from Severus Snape. '**You will only give away our secret. Just grin and they will move to another topic in a moment or so.' **Ron gave a feeble grin and asked the others. "So do you think Draco and Gabrielle will marry in a few months or sooner?"

Hermione jumped to his rescue. "She is so young to make a decision about this. You and Ginny should write to Fleur and tell her the details about Malfoy… the less public ones." She did lower her voice to keep the other table from hearing this. She helped herself to an extra piece of roast chicken, it was exceptionally good tonight. "Have some more chicken Ron, you need to keep up your strength." She gave him a wicked look which implied there was no room for improvement which could be found in books.

Luna piped in with her dreamy voice. "Yes Ron, eat more, you are eating for two." Neville was in the middle of eating mashed potatoes when she said this, unfortunately the rest of the table found it out the hard way.The contents of his mouth exploded on his dinner companions. It did divert attention from the comment and focused them on the cleanup. Ron stared at Luna horiffied about the eating for two comment.

Hermione looked at the time and nodded to Ron, "Ron we have just about 20 minutes to sundown."

Harry laughed, he still had some potatoes lodged in his hair on the side away from Ginny."Will he turn into a pumpkin at midnight, Hermione? Better hurry, his hair is halfway there." Hermione looked at him and pointed at the mess in his hair. Ginny noticed and led him upstairs. Neville embaressed, apologized "I am really sorry." He glanced at his wife. "I just did not expect you to say that, Luna. It sounded as if Ron was pregnant."

Luna just looked at Ron and Hermione, "I probably shouldn't have." She tilted her head at Hermione. "We all need our friends, and we always will be friends. You can trust us with anything."

"We know that, Luna. Thank you." Hermione was slightly puzzled, how could Luna know?

She often said puzzling things no one else could know, but they made sense later and hinted to precognition abilities. "Come along Ron. Let's get downstairs."


	12. Chapter 13

Severus Snape awoke that night to Hermione S. Weasley peering closely at his face. Her eyes were unguarded and she appeared to have a notepad in her hands. His deft use of Legilimancy revealed that she was excited about his appearance... sexually excited. Quickly, before she realized he was aware of her proximity he closed the gap with a searing kiss. She backed off, blushing and sputtering. He watched her and idly glanced at her notepad, noticing she had times written down.

"I assume you documented the transformation process." It was a statement rather then a question. "Was he able to stave off either sleep or the change even a minute or so past sunset?

Hermione was still in shock, Snape had kissed her. Previously they had been engaged in sex during the change, but this was him initiating contact. "No, the total transformation was less than a minute, approximately 15 seconds." She watched him stretch; he was the same height as Ron but more slender. There was the difference of both bulk and gracefulness. It was like comparing a horse to a cow… both similar in size and weight but a world of difference in body types and speed. "Why did you kiss me, sir?

She could not have stopped the question to save her life.

Snape pulled off the ill fitting clothes with which Weasley had attired himself earlier. He stood there nude and unashamed. Hermione was paling a bit. He caught the fear in her face, turned and went to the wardrobe and drew out a different set. Ignoring his pale wife, he deliberately set about changing clothes. No attempt at modesty, just a matter-of-fact clothes change. "We are married. No matter how you choose to dance around the issue it is irrevocably a fact. I will not hide, or ignore something I can not change. It suits my purposes as well to have a constant female companion rather then to hire one off the streets. You set the terms when you choose the ceremony, I had no choice. I admit I am glad it was you rather then Miss Brown." Hermione flinched at the name. "Is that why you choose that ceremony? You were insuring his fidelity because of her?" Snape was surprised. How could anyone prefer the simpleton Miss Lavender Brown to Hermione?

He was aware of Ron and Lavender being an item last year, he was also aware that Hermione had been alone with Harry for months. How far had that gone? That bothered him a bit, he knew they were friends but the thought of them… crossing the friendship line. Potters! The name flared in his mind like a curse.

She was staring at him intently, she had read about Legilimancy and Occulmency and the theories behind them. She knew he was a master but he wasn't expecting her to try it either. She cast the spell in her head, and got as far as one word, 'Potter!', when he caught the attempt and pushed her out. In context with the conversation previously being about Lavender… he was jealous… Jealous of James Potter? He was dead, Lily was dead. Wait. Was it Harry?

Snape was sneering at her; well the marriage card worked both ways. She wouldn't be afraid of someone she was married to. He was helpless every night during the transformation; she could always petrify the git.

They stared at each other in a standoff of power. He was used to wielding it as a weapon and she was used to obeying, but this was Ron's body. He was her husband… both of them were. She acknowledged it in her head that Ron and Snape were the same body. He kissed so much better than Ron. He also had that big… she shut her eyes afraid he would catch that thought. "We have to work together… I will not talk to you about Ron and me. I will not talk to him about our conversations either. They would distress him. We need to come up with some plans -- and one of the ones I thought of revolves around use of polyjuice. Do you have any on hand?"

Snape was surprised "I have a couple of doses. You are correct; we should keep a quantity on hand as well as his red hair. My voice isn't like his, but I can always grunt or shrug."

Hermione bridled at the suggestion that was all it took to be Ron. "Just what are you going to do when Harry challenges you to a chess game? Do you play at a Master's level as he does? "

Snape could play but only at an intermediate level. It irked him, _WEASLEY_ was intelligent enough to play at a master level and yet he acted so mediocre at everything else. He looked at Hermione, "How smart is Weasley? I don't mean in a scholastic sense, I have seen that side repeatedly. He makes a dismal showing there. How is he on planning and keeping secrets?"

A bit nonplussed, Hermione replied, "He is the one who made our strategies, he could pull the right information out of the hat while I would bog down in facts. He can keep a secret but has to know it is worthwhile to keep it. Otherwise the red headed temper gets away with his mouth. Did you really think I would marry a dumb jock?"

"Many witches do, my dear." Snape was deep in thought. He reached out mentally and attempted to contact Weasley. **Weasley! Weasley! **No answer. Then a very weak, "**Yes I'm here." **

"**Can you speak functionally?" **Snape enquired.

"**Need to sleep, you git." **then the connection was cut.

"I can contact him, if he overcomes his sleep requirement."

"Contact him how?" Hermione was puzzled. Ron had forgotten to mention the conversation he had initiated in the Library.

"He didn't say he was in contact with me earlier?" Snape was appalled. "We can contact each other mentally, but it takes a toll on our resources. I just tried him and I thought he would be unable to master it for years. He responded at a great effort, and cut the connection rapidly but it is amazing he could do this at all with no training."

"So he impressed you? " Hermione would tell this to Ron!

"He surprised me. I underestimated his mental abilities based on his previous academic performances." Snape said dismissively. "What topics did you research this afternoon?"

"I couldn't find reference to a spell like the one you used anywhere. I also looked up the binding ceremony to search out the parameters on how the compulsion works." Hermione wasn't going to take his word on this. He had surprised her; her lips were still tingling from that first wake up kiss. "I had already determined the muggle method of birth control would over ride the binding compulsion to produce a heir. After one child is produced it eases up anyway." She eyed him intently. "Will our children take after both fathers? Or will they change as well?"

He answered her, slowly thinking. "The spell was in a rare book from the Black library at Grimald place."

He turned over the idea of muggle birth control. "The muggle methods will work on your body; but the geas on your mind will still hunger for a baby. You will eventually be defeated by yourself. The child should belong to whichever father sires it. Or possibly it will combine features from all three of us. The longing works as well on your male partner; I wouldn't trust a charm or spell from us either. We would unconsciously sabotage it."

Hermione was imagining a beaky nosed, crooked teeth child with deathly pale skin and greasy frizzy hair.

Snape was picturing a redhead with gorgeous curls and dark eyes. He shook the notion from his brain; it would still be two thirds Gryffindor. "Do you know how much time we have before the compulsion sets in?" Hermione had seen something in the books on it. Snape may have more practical experience.

"No clue. Molly and Arthur haven't been able to resist for more than a year or so…up until their youngest and I think Molly had a medical procedure done." Snape answered. "Check with your other spouse or his parents. With seven children the geas was working overtime."

"What about the accommodations? Have you been awarded these rooms or have the faculty decided? What is the status of the ministry? Who is appointed to the Headmaster position, or deputy?" Snape fired off the questions without giving her time to answer. He needed to make plans even if it was to retreat with these two dunderheads. He castigated himself over the usage of that favorite term. They were not dunderheads and he should keep that in mind when dealing with them. They were part of the team that defeated Voldemort, something that experienced Wizards and witches hadn't even been close to attempting. It entailed a large quantity of dumb luck, and much sacrifice on his part….Dumbledore…He refused to think about his closest friend and most demanding master.

Of course Harry Bloody Potter was the missing element here, but at least he counted himself lucky not to be tied body and soul to him!

"They said there would be announcements made tomorrow." Hermione helpfully suggested. "I really want to tell Harry; I think he will notice if we don't and he could help conceal things."

Well there he is: Harry Potter intruding into things he is not even aware of. Lily's son. All because he was to blind and self-conscious to openly date and be friends with a muggle born girl. Now he was bound to one. She is almost as pretty, and maybe even smarter, but her skills lie in other directions than potions. He noticed that she was drooping in her seat. She had been up for hours, and most of last night she was under a strain finding out about the enchantment and he had to force a calming draught down her.

"It is time you retire, I will wake you before I am gone in the morning and we will speak then." Snape said.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Not my characters, just my playground.

Much thanks to my beta, also to the ones who review.

Hermione awoke in total darkness, someone had drawn the curtains over the enchanted window. The cool dungeon air made her snuggle towards the warmth behind her. He was so warm, her hands slid up his back and she pressed closer, her mind still fogged by sleep. Naked skin met naked skin and she shifted her body against ….what was that smell? Fluxweed, and bicorn horn, knotgrass the rotten smell of boiled leeches…polyjuice. She must be having that dream about second year again, she hoped she didn't turn into a human cat this time. She drowsed a bit more, and a long fingered hand slipped up her side. The hand cupped her breast and the other arm made its way beneath her and pulled her close against a lean hard body. Warm… one hand dipped between her legs, rubbing gently. A fire started in her abdomen she writhed against the warmth behind her. Her husband slowly turned her on her back and kissed her throat.

His fingers brushed against her naked breasts as the other hand teased between her legs. She tilted her head back enjoying the sensation, her legs nudged apart as he slid his knee between them. It was so nice to be married; she had always craved the closeness of other people. Her family were loving, but they only saw each other rarely what with busy work schedules and school. The sheets were like ice on her back as she shifted in the bed. She moved closer to the warm reaching for the questing mouth which was currently occupied by her right breast. She reached his jaw and tilted up the face and kissed him deeply. She ran her fingers in his hair….as he moved between her thighs. His hair, something was wrong, it was straight and long. Something was …_Oh my_….he was hitting deep…_oh my god!_

She started to shift away, but he held her tightly, covering her mouth with his as he plunged in and out of her body. She was awake now, having sex with Severus Snape. Her body was responding; his hands were deft and the lightest touch of his fingers drew quivers from her. His hard muscles reminding her of a sculpture she had seen in Italy while on vacation with her parents. Ron lacked the hard definition which was under her hands currently. Her nails dug into his back and he hissed, but just increased his pace.

He kept her mouth busy with kisses as he urged her body to completion. It didn't take long and she climaxed screaming his name. She was gasping for breath as he drew his head back, still holding back from his own release. "And will you keep this a secret as well Hermione?" Then he allowed himself to cum, he roared "mine!"

It was to dark to see anything more than the glitter of his black eyes.

Her head fell back against the sheets and she wondered just what she would tell Ron.

Not another word was spoken. He got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. When he came back he was clothed in some silky pajama bottoms. She reached down for her night gown that she had seen from the slice of light the bathroom door cast into the room. She pulled it over her head and lay back down.

He reached over and pulled her up against him again. Should she jump up and find her way to the sitting room and stay there until morning? It was so cold and he was so warm. How was she to explain that she had been asleep when he had seduced her and then screamed his name? She had known who it was from the start. Snape might taunt Ron mentally with the knowledge. She didn't know how to feel… angry? Afraid? It was hard to hold either emotions as he stroked her temples and pressed a light kiss on the nape of her neck. What was she going to tell Ron? Did he already know?

Push the lil review button, you know you want to...


	14. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Harry lay basking nude in the morning light; he had so much to be thankful for. Ginny was in the bathroom taking a shower, but he could still smell the cinnamon on the pillow. She told him her mother had suggested either vanilla or cinnamon as a fragrance to use in her shampoo because "guys like food better than flowers any day." It was so down to earth, so Molly Weasley. He was an official member of a big family now. No more Dursleys, no more being alone because he was a target. He hadn't been Ginny's first lover; he hadn't expected that. It honestly didn't bother him. He had pushed her away, and hoped she would find someone so she could live a full life with someone. It thrilled him that he now had that chance to be happily ever after with her.

Ginny exited the shower and stared appreciatively at her new husband: sprawled out naked with absolutely no shame, only a dreamy smile on his lips. "Come on Harry we have to be at breakfast this morning. The headmistress said she would make some announcements today. I didn't catch if she meant them for morning or evening." She bustled about picking up their laundry and ringing a small bell for the house elf. The elves had strict orders not to intrude unto the privacy of the newlyweds; they could only enter if summoned by the little silver bells. Ginny was like a muggle with a television remote for the first time. She rang the bell for everything. Her family had never had the luxury of a house elf and she loved it.

The elves were fighting over the privilege to attend to the great Harry Potter, but mostly Kreacher was the one who appeared, actually belonging to Harry.

It was Kreacher who appeared promptly with a huge stack of freshly laundered clothing and large fluffy towels. He smiled so sweetly and infatuatedly that it gave both Potters a bit of the creeps. Kreacher was in love with Ginny Potter, she was a pureblood, and she was someone he could allow himself to love. The words blood-traitor (which he had used in reference to her family when they were in Grimmald place) never even occurred to him. He was just as proud of his master; Harry Potter was the greatest wizard alive.

He had defeated the monster who was responsible for the death of his former god, Regulus Black.

Kreacher's status in the lower caverns of Hogwarts was astronomical. He winked in and out without doing more then attaining eye contact, since they were both still in a state of undress. He would show Harry Potter he was better than that worthless, free elf, Dobby. He had heard Harry Potter speak fondly of the dead elf. He hadn't put his head on the wall though!

Harry had pulled up the sheets, when Kreacher had appeared. Last time he had been undressed, Winky was the one to bring in fresh clothes and he had blushed for a full hour for being naked in front of a female house elf. It hadn't helped to overhear a comment about how he wasn't endowed quite so much as her former Master Barty. Ginny had laughed at his reaction for a good twenty minutes, then it had taken her a couple of hours of love making to convince Harry that he was just the right dimensions and that Master Barty was probably deformed. He had been a death eater, and not quite right in the head.

Harry popped out of bed the minute the elf departed, sheet still wrapped around his middle. Ginny set his clothes inside the bathroom once he was in the shower. Harry was still getting used the intimacies that come with marriage. He had always been shy about relationships in the past. Ginny had been horribly jealous of Hermione for staying all that time with him in the tent, but it had proven to be nothing when she had seen the wedding cords. Both Ron and Harry had virginal white cords; hers was a dark vivid red. She had caught her mother's disapproving glance when she had noticed that. Oh well, there was no way her cords would have been white anyway; her being possessed by Tom Riddle had changed a lot of things about her. Tom had ways of making all sorts of behavior sound sensible, and he had delighted in her being promiscuous she had started young in being a flirt. Another reason she had indulged was to catch Harry's attention. She had hoped he would be jealous.

Harry came out fully dressed, in a hurry to go a fill his stomach. He needed the energy and had an appetite for the first time in months. He seized Ginny's hand and shot out of the door as if he was in pursuit of a snitch. "What type of announcements do you expect McGonagall to have for us?"

Ginny thought for a moment and said "Staff appointments and room assignments, then there is the fact of so many students rejoining school since their families pulled them out last year…schedules and so on. I know you were busy, but it was horrid here with everyone gone, and the Carrows running wild. Snape was the only one that came close to protecting the students. Can you believe it? Snape, the voice of reason? McGonagall was afraid to speak since she was surrounded by so many junior death eaters spying. She felt she had to be discreet about her protection or we would have none." Ginny frowned thinking about how she had felt, so in the dark and worried. "Neville and Luna were fantastic. Neville was such a trouper carrying on with the DA and encouraging everyone. Fred & George and Lee Jordan and their broadcasts on the wizard wireless… well it was unbelievable: so many stories of courage, so many little things that had to happen to make the defeat of Tom Riddle possible." She stopped and with great shining eyes looked into her husbands face. "I am so proud of you, Harry. You made a difference and sacrificed so much in order to do it; you will always be my hero." She leaned up and kissed him, and his stomach rumbled loudly. "Let's go feed the Hero." She grinned and pulled him down the corridor. She wanted to see her friends and her brothers.

Ginny wondered if she should write a book recording all the little stories of Hogwarts and the students during the last year. With Potter for a last name she was bound to sell out! She could donate a portion to the ones injured or orphaned in the Voldemort years...after she got a new wardrobe of course.


	15. Chapter 16

The characters are J.K.Rawlings, the situations are from my warped mind. Please review!

Chapter 16

Hermione lay in bed without moving, she was pulled up against her husband Severus Snape after he had successfully seduced her. "_It must be close to dawn_", she thought, because she could hear soft snoring. She was mortified. He both was and wasn't her husband. How about 'He was part of her husband but he was also supposed to be deceased.' Her friends had made fun of him for years. She had always found him the most intelligent of her Professors and worthy of respect for that, if not for his teaching methods. His silky voice had mesmerized her for years as well as a few other girls in various houses.

God, he was great in bed, his long fingers were magic; but she only thought that when she had her eyes squeezed shut and turned away from him completely. She knew how Legilimency worked. He had caught enough of her private thoughts without him knowing that as well. But she had married Ron Weasley. What would Ron say; what would he think? What would he do?

She was way over her head when dealing with a sophisticated man like Severus. The surprising thing was that he wanted her sexually. That was what made her feel guilty: she had insisted on the binding which would provoke this reaction. She may never know if any overtures were other than her being a convenience . What if he had a lover? Then she recalled the memory of Lily Potter, and relaxed a bit before thinking that he could have ended up being Harry's father. What a mess. Poor Ron, would he be angry? Would he hate her?

There was a thin stream of light coming in the window curtains before she dared move. The bed shifted a bit as he obviously changed in proportions and then Ron lay behind her. Ron stretched a bit and grimaced as his back stuck to the sheets.

Hermione jumped and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower full blast. He peered around and unstuck himself from the sheets and walked over and pulled back the draperies.

Golden morning light poured into the room as he caught a glimpse in the mirror of black satin pajama bottoms. He winced as he wriggled his shoulders about and turned his back to peer over his shoulder at the source of pain. There were eight furrows etched deeply into the skin of his back , some were bleeding slightly. He was blank faced for a moment then he yelled. " 'Mione, what the fuck is on my back?"

The shower was too loud and the door was locked when he went to jerk the handle.

"Snape! Explain this now!" Ron was terrified the git had attacked his wife.

"**What now, Weasley? Something wrong?" **Snape's voice was silky and slightly sneering.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife?" Ron asked mentally. Hermione might be listening; if it was something else he didn't want her upset. "Did you hurt her?"

"**Look at the type of scratches those are, Weasley, those were not a she cat defending her honor. Those are marks of passion." **Snape replied quietly **"You did ask that I treat her well. I think you will find she was extremely pleased with our performance." **

Ron didn't know what to think. Hermione had responded to Snape like that. He was on the verge of exploding with anger, when Snape reminded him, "**It is your body, Weasley. She is my wife as well. I am sure you have heard the saying' Start as you mean to go on'?" **Ron could picture the robes swirling as he paced again. "**Should I have left her until the last possible moment until the compulsion caused her discomfort?"**

It had been Ron's grandfather's favorite saying. If Hermione was afraid it would be one thing, he felt rather betrayed about her response but it was his body. She couldn't help herself. Still, Snape was such a git. "You didn't say anything nasty to her did you? Or hurt her in any way?" What the fuck was he nattering on about compulsion for? Ron would ask Hermione later, not the git.

"**Of course not; and I am sure you were the reason she behaved so passionately." **Snape was being snide when he said this but Ron missed it completely. "**I am going to sleep. Leave me the hell alone."**

Snape retreated from Ron's consciousness but remained quietly monitoring his reactions…and his wife's. Ron was calm and starting to feel hungry again when Hermione left the bathroom. Her eyes were red rimmed and her hair was pulled back so tight it looked painful. He slid past her into the bathroom, hoping to finish rapidly. Between bathroom and eating he had to wonder if Snape ever ate or went to the loo. Because it seemed like he was always in there. He smirked a bit as a rather juvenile bit of revenge occurred to him…give the git indigestion: eat like a pig.

Hermione was a bit more like herself when he came out. Ron noticed that she had fixed her hair in a looser style and wasn't quite so red eyed… Perhaps a glamour. His mum did that when she was out of sorts.

"Hermione, I have to ask you to forgive me." Ron wasn't sure if what he was about to do was right but if she felt better it was worth it. "I think I sort of possessed Snape and pounced on you." He felt if Snape was accusing him of making him behave in an unfamiliar way to her then maybe he had influenced him in some way. Hermione jumped on the excuse. "So it was you, Ronald, I was so confused." She leaped into his arms and started both crying and kissing him. She was very emotional these days.

Ron waited until she had calmed down and asked her. "He mentioned there was a compulsion to be together?" He really didn't know how to ask more tactfully.

"It is the geas of the binding ceremony. Geas are a magical enforcer or rather like a quidditch umpire…but built into the spell we used in our ceremony. They insure fidelity, meaning we must be faithful to each other, including him it seems. It is useful as a way to pool our powers we can give each other a boost and fertility as well. I had figured out a way to circumvent that with muggle birth control 'til we are out of school and ready to become parents." Hermione was so relieved to get it off her chest now that he had started the conversation. "Your parents had the same type so you must have known how it worked." She peered up at him with eyes full of hope. If you don't know, we can ask them."

Ron paled: his parents went after each other anytime they even thought they were alone. They were like rabid kneezles in heat. "I know a charm to stop preggers as well." Bill had taught all the younger boys three years ago… Said that Fred and George were bound to get in trouble if they didn't learn it before they moved out.

Hermione glanced away, "Severus said the geas would inhibit our methods of birth control until we produced a child, not to trust any charms or potions the two of you came up with as you would unconsciously sabotage them."

"What kind of talks are you having with the git?" Ron was starting to feel angry again. He wasn't so sure he had initiated anything or if he had been manipulated into thinking he had. How had they ended up in bed together?

"He said we could have a child which would combine all three of our characteristics or just the two of us." Hermione looked up with such innocence that he completely forgot the anger.

He pictured her rounded with his child and bustling about the house like his mother did at the Burrow. Wait a minute… The two of us? "Did he mean you and I or you and he?" Ron was carefully minding his tongue on this. He wanted to gauge her reaction. "He doesn't want a child mixed up in this mess, does he?" He tried to imagine a child keeping quiet about two fathers, or what if it looked like the snarky-faced bastard? How could he love a child of his body if it looked like Snape? He had convinced himself fully that it was his body, controlled by Snape at night. He didn't know that the body, mind and everything changed as the sunset.

Hermione just looked puzzled, she was still thinking about some future child with frizzy dark hair.

"I don't think we will know for sure until the child would be born. We certainly can't go about asking anyone now, can we?" She shrugged up at him. "Besides, the geas are what produce the longing for a child, not any desire we may have or not intellectually. Your parents wanted all of you, didn't they?"

He was right; how could they explain this to a child? It would have to be relatively isolated until it was old enough to keep a secret or she would have to sterilize herself permanently. She had always wanted two kids, a boy and a girl. She had pictured a blond girl and a dark headed boy, but with the Weasley red hair gene she had, lately, been thinking of a red head of either sex.

Ron was looking at her eyes intently: Severus was discreetly using Legilimency on her through those eyes.

Ron was aware but as he wanted answers as well and was allowing the intrusion. When the thought crossed her mind of sterilizing herself, he heard Snape voice his opinion. **"No, Weasley, that isn't necessary. Tell her that we can find a way without such drastic measures." **Ron was irritated but rephrased it. "Hermione, we will find a way to do this. I am sure we can think of something, and we will talk to Harry tonight; or late this afternoon that is." He gave her a weak grimace of a smile. "Lets go to breakfast, I am amazingly hungry." He was going to revenge himself by giving the git indigestion!

Hit the review button, I need a reporters name for a Diagon Alley visit. I am open to suggestions. Thanks always to my Beta DrDimensio


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They made their way up from the dungeons, catching the smells of breakfast and the distant sounds of people talking. On the stairs there was an indistinct shimmer that paused in their path and when they proceeded not to notice, it swept through Ron.

"Blimey, that was cold as fuck." Ron looked puzzled and glanced around but the dim light revealed no ghosts. All Hogwarts students at one time or another walked through a ghost or had one walk through them.

Hermione caught the shimmer first, and drew Ron's attention. "Just to your right, Ronald, I think it must be Fred."

"Fred, you know we can't see you well just yet. If you have something to say you will have to get George to tell us." Ron still wasn't looking in the right spot and it must have irritated Fred 'cause he passed through Ron again. "Shit, stop it! It's bloody freezing off my bollocks."

"Wait let me try something." Hermione fished in her bag and brought out a quill and with a short incantation she set it and a parchment on the floor. "There Fred, try it. See if it can hear you speak. It's a dicto quill spelled and set for absolute quiet. If you think hard it can pick up thoughts; maybe it will work for you. It is the latest thing, sort of like a new and improved quick quotes quill, except it doesn't paraphrase."

Ron gazed down at the paper, and hoped Fred could use it. So far only George could hear him speak.

Molly said she thought she heard him once, but George said no, Fred was in the girl's bathrooms that day.

Molly had almost had an apoplexy at that. Then she realized George was having fun with her, and pursed her lips and grabbed his remaining ear.

The quill gave a wriggle or so across the parchment and, in Fred's handwriting, a few words appeared.

"I can't get into your quarters as there is a spirit warding, and Dumbledore's portrait is wanting to speak to Snape. Have you seen any sign of him in there? By the way, congratulations and welcome to the family, Hermione."

Ron turned and looked at his wife, and she looked back at him. "Nope , there are no ghosts in our rooms." He started to turn away, and proceed to breakfast as he very much wanted not to discuss Snape at the moment.

"I tell you, the git is down there; he has shown up on the map." Fred was a most insistent writer.

"There are no ghosts in our room!" Hermione stated firmly.

"He is no ghost and we don't show on the map… and by the way where is Ron at night, Hermione?"

They shot a panicked look at each other, and grabbed at the quill and parchment. "We will speak to you later Fred. Don't say anything and don't tell George." Ron said tightly.

The quill shoot away one last time and wrote, "Dumbledore said it was a secret, I won't tell. Later, Fred."

With that the shimmer headed straight through the nearest wall, leaving the pair looking helplessly at each other.

"There you are, I needed to speak to you later. Neville and I were going to Diagon Alley and wanted you to accompany us. The Potters are going as well." Luna Longbottom was peering down from the stairs above them, her face was graced with a faint unworldly smile. "Neville thinks there is safety in numbers and should any rogue Deatheaters be about, we can handle them better as a group."

Hermione was often exasperated by Luna but was very happy she had aided in making Fred disappear quickly. She shrugged and looked at Ron and noticed he was looking all sullen… Was it lack of money?

" Ron, I still have the money in my Gringotts account from last year, as well as the amount my parents put in for this year when I first started school. Dentists believe in planning ahead for an education." She thought that might take the pressure off him.

He smiled. "I hope we can stretch it enough for both of us."

She looked at him as he glanced away. He was avoiding her eyes, and she could see he was ashamed of his lack of galleons.

"Why don't we ask the employed member of this marriage?" She got an evil look, "He needs to pay for things as well. He may be sitting on tons of money."

Ron's eyes got wide then he got a matching evil grin, he would pay the git back one way or another.

Snape had no other contacts that could get him things a wizard just could not manage without… like a wand. Ron knew from experience that you had to have your own wand. Snape's wand had disappeared. It was likely in some wizard's private collection of war memorabilia.

"Harry!" Ron cried, catching sight of his best friend, for once, without his sister. "We are going with you and Neville to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Hermione also need to see you in our rooms today after lunch but you have to ditch Ginny." He gave Harry the look.

Harry had been around Ron to long not to understand the look, but as he couldn't imagine what the secret was he just looked puzzled and nodded. "She is going with your Mum to return the wedding robes and see what pictures she wants to order." He was slightly uncomfortable about being left out, as he had seen Molly rolling her eyes when she had floo-called them last evening. He felt they were going to be talking about him. He could have his own secrets. "A shimmer was messing around my trunk and when I opened it my map was gone. I didn't know that a ghost could knick things. I think Fred took my map!" Harry wanted his father's map back, it was one of the few things he had left of Moony and Sirius but it had been in Fred and George's possession since they had nicked it from Filch. Since they had given it to Harry, neither would think there was anything wrong with borrowing it back.

Ron nodded, "That is part of it mate. Tell you the rest this afternoon about tea time. Give us a knock or ask your elf to bring you to Snape's quarters."

They all sat down at the tables, this time set in the traditional manner of four houses. Luna gave them an odd look and set down at the Gryffindor table with her husband and friends. The Slytherin table had a few students, though Draco was noticeably absent.

Headmistress McGonagall rose as most were starting their meals. "Students, I would like to make some informal announcements this morning in regards to temporary quarters, staff changes and students rejoining after an absence. There will be a special class where married couples will hear their rules as it pertains to their conduct, in the halls and common rooms. Any infringements will first be met with house points, then separate quarters, then expulsion. Married couples will be held to a higher standard, as we generally don't allow students of this status in the school. They will also be allowed every weekend off-campus, to be with family or to take care of other business. So while they will have stronger rules, they will also have greater liberties. They are not to use this to bring contraband into the school for the younger students. These infractions could result in severe consequences.

I would like to welcome to the staff Mr. Lucius Malfoy who will be the temporary potions teacher until we manage to find a permanent replacement for Professor Slughorn. Mr. Malfoy is not a master, but is just missing it by a minute level. You shall address him as a professor and shall grant him all due respect as both a board member and a teacher of this institute. Mr. Filch, our long time custodian has taken an extended holiday and will be replaced by Mr. David Creevy. He is the father of one of our fallen students and has requested the position on a temporary basis. Several other professors have taken time to go on long overdue sabbatical. While this leaves us short handed, I can't begrudge them time with their families which is years overdue."

Harry was silently fuming. He had several run-ins with Lucius Malfoy and the idea as him as a potions teacher was just terrible. He looked about expecting to see support from his friends, but saw Ron looking interested and Hermione gazing into space. As McGonagall sat back down, he muttered "Seems we can never catch a break as far as potions teachers go, can we?" Harry complained.

" Malfoy… how incompetent do you suppose _he_ is?" Harry spat out scornfully. Ginny nodded up at him in agreement. She had hated Malfoy since the diary incident in her first year.

Ron was acting a bit odd; his eyes would go unfocused and then he would get a different expression on his face as if he was having a mental dialogue with himself, which indeed he was. He and Snape had been having a mental conversations since they had happened across Fred. It had continued after the announcement of Lucuis Malfoy attaining the Potions master's old position and they were still at it. Snape had known Lucius quite well, and while he called him a friend he was unsure of his motives here. He was hopeful that it was mainly a publicity move and afraid that it was the first step in a power takeover.

Harry and Ginny proceded to finish breakfast all the while complaining about the Malfoy family and all their past transgressions. They managed to keep the topic going for quite some time.

Harry was in mid rant when the expression on his wife's face alerted him to a possible problem. He turned expecting his former head of house, but to his consternation, it was Lucius Malfoy himself. His face was pale and his lips were tight in the corners, "Please, before you continue to abuse me to your friends, allow me to invite you all to my office after breakfast. Or shall I just make it a request to insure your compliance?" Without waiting for the stunned students to answer he spun around and headed to the office of the potions master.

Please review, it lets me know you are out there...


	17. Chapter 18

Lucius Malfoy gazed at the three he had summoned to his office. He sat behind the desk that he had brought from Malfoy Manor. It was quite a bit more luxurious than what was standard issue for the Potions Masters position. Slughorn's desk was gone. Snape's desk was transferred to the dungeon storage room reserved for cursed artifacts.

"I am going to explain once, and I expect this to be kept confidential. There was a time I followed the mad man whole heartedly. That was before he left me to rot in Azkaban, before he blackmailed my son and held my wife hostage. That was before he and his followers took over my home, and raided my bank accounts. I know we have been on the opposite sides of this farce. We are no longer. I could hold a grudge rather like my deceased predecessor and we could be at odds for the remainder of our lives but I will not. I want to start over, as if we are strangers. I expect to treat you fairly with no prejudices, no bias."

"I could make things difficult, and we could continue to be at odds but I think we and the wizard world in general would be better served if we set an example for the rest to follow. I have a position in society as a leader. If I show friendship and fairness towards you then several prejudiced death eater families will relax their views. I don't expect to be friends in reality but if we give the outward appearances of friendship it will have a further reach then us being enemies at each others throats. How will we proceed?"

"What about what you did to Ginny?" Harry was very aggressive.

"That was an accident; I had no idea that the diary was sentient." Lucius was calm and controlled.

"Can you prove it?" Ginny was a bit insistent as well.

"Can you prove I knew?" Lucius was still looking directly in their eyes.

"We heard Draco boast …" Hermione started weakly.

"But he was how old then? Have you never heard a child of that age boast against his perceived enemies?" Lucius was very confident, almost smiling.

"Why would I advocate action against a purebred family?" Lucius looked almost bored.

"What about your actions at the department of mysteries?" Hermione popped in logically.

"That was when I still followed the mad man, he has no tolerance for failure, my wife and son were hostage to my compliance. Even then I knew he was wrong in exposing my position before he was powerful enough to enforce his status as ruler." Lucius was very emphatic about it.

"So you admit you would have followed him then?" Harry was accusing.

"I admit that I was having misgivings about his sanity. I admit I was confused about his lack of strategy; that entire mess was a botch from start to finish. It ended with me in Azkaban and my wife a hostage of her sister." His eyes didn't turn away from any of them.

"We could debate this for hours, I can make the next year hell or you might actually learn something in your last year. You don't have to make your up minds this minute but I do ask you sit back and wait a bit before you make your decision. Let me show you that I HAVE CHANGED! I had a good reason to change. He threatened my family, tried to kill my wife and tortured my son. What would you do if he tortured your wife, Potter? I was willing to do anything to keep them safe. So watch me; watch Draco. We are trying to completely change our position to one which will do the most good all around."

"As I said, I expect your complete discretion and ask only that you watch us with an open mind." This was the politician; the man could be persuasive and charming when there was a reason for it.

"I will watch you Malfoy, I can't see any advantage to you regressing to your former views, but I don't buy the fact that you have changed completely either. Also when you dumped the diary in Ginny's backpack, you did damage to both me and my future wife. Hermione was the victim of the basilisk and was paralyzed for weeks as well." Harry was no longer a school boy; war had matured him. Knowing he would die and being willing to die had pushed him through his childhood very quickly.

"I can't say I have changed completely, some actions are ingrained in our psyche. I can't change overnight. I want to, I intend to but I am realistic in knowing it will be too easy to fall back on the habits of a lifetime. Asking you to watch me, works to my advantage; I will be guarding my actions more assiduously than if you were not. I do intend to change. There are others watching my actions. I will change because I have to." Lucius was once again speaking with all the persuasion he routinely used on the politicians he manipulated.

Ron was uncharacteristically silent; he was propped against the wall with his long legs crossed and a rather unfamiliar look to his eyes. Hermione had seen the look on Severus's face but never Ron's. She was almost certain the former potions master was the one in attendance at this meeting, not Ron Weasley.

However had they managed that?

The young people filed out of the office and looked about. Ron broke the silence and asked Harry if they could discuss the new grounds keeper a bit. Since Ginny had no interest in Mr. Creevy she decided to finish the tasks she had planned earlier with her mother, which is what the men were aiming for at the start.


	18. Chapter 19

Harry entered the hidden door leading into the chambers, once belonging to Severus Snape, hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he would witness anything that screamed out the memories that Snape had given him as he was dying. He glanced about looking for photo albums or a portrait. Ron and Hermione watched him nervously for a few moments, trying to decide who should break the news to their best friend. Of course, Harry was acting odd, almost as if he had lost something.

He started rummaging through a stack of books and went from there to a small writing desk. Hermione just tilted her head as she tried to puzzle out his actions. Ron was under no such misunderstanding; he had this wee voice screaming in the back of his head, "**Stop that imbecile from snooping in my private quarters!"**

Ron laid his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "I don't know what you are looking for mate but we really did have an important reason for calling you down here privately."

Hermione sat down in a large chair and tucked her feet up under her. She was biting her lip, wondering how long until Harry figured out she had slept with Snape. What would he do? Tell Ron? Ron was so unpredictable… of course, he had his inner dialogues with Snape and Merlin knows what was said in them!

Ron turned towards the enchanted window but searching for the words to explain just totally escaped him. He knew Harry would help him… and he wondered if Lupin had this moment when he revealed he was a werewolf. "Harry, something unexpected happened at the battle." He looked up and saw his friends green eyes staring at him. He looked back towards the window. "Something happened and I am not just the same person you have been friends with for so long." He kept thinking very heavily of Remus Lupin: how his friends had stuck by him and turned themselves into animagus in order to keep him sane.

Harry was looking deeply into his eyes, his minor forays into Legilimency had enabled him to pickup a few surface memories. His eyes kept picking up flashes of Lupin, werewolves and animagus transformations. Dear god! Greyback had to have attacked Ron as well! Wasn't poor Bill bad enough?

Ron kept trying to move forward in his stumbling explanation, but was silenced by Harry. "Ron, mate, you know I can do Legilimency? You don't need to say more, I have seen it in your mind. You must know I will help you in anyway. You stood by me, and helped me with my problems for years; how could I do otherwise?" Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed as though she was puzzled about it all.

Ron leaped at the chance not to explain in detail what he went through each night. "I knew I could count on you, Harry. We knew you would be the one to tell. This just needs a bit of help to explain away my nightly absences. I don't want this known; you never know when someone may decide I belong in Azkaban." Snape was at the edges of his conscious muttering, "**I don't think he does get it."**

Harry was mindful of how unfair the ministry was to werewolves, especially when so many supported Voldemort. He thought Ron was taking it a bit far but his father was in the ministry and he surely knew how capricious the ministry was. "Ron don't you think nightly absences may be a bit much? Just do it a few times a week and they won't notice anything."

Hermione looked up at that. "Just what do you think the problem we are trying to conceal is Harry?"

Harry looked up innocently, "Ron is a werewolf Hermione; hasn't he told you yet?" He was wondering how soon he could continue to look about for anything to do with his mother. Snape was her best friend; he was bound to have something.

Ron looked stricken, "Harry, is that what you saw in my mind?"

Harry saw the odd looks his friends were exchanging. "I admit I am not that good, but I definitely saw werewolves , animagis, and Remus."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair as he started pacing back and forth. "Harry , I wish it was as simple as all that. I don't turn into a wolf a few nights a month….I turn into Snape."

I don't own these characters, but I am having fun playing with them...don't tell.

Please review...and thanks to a super fast Beta Dr. Demensio


	19. Chapter 20

Just playing with her toys, I will put them back when I am done.

Chapter 20

Harry just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "_What_ did you say Ron?"

"I turn into Snape at night." Ron repeated bluntly, a mildly disgusted look on his face. He only mastered subtlety in regards to chess moves.

Harry was Ron's best friend; he was a guy….they didn't need subtlety or tact… not like his wife who went about with her nose in a book and her hair in snarls. You needed tact with her. Ron absent mindedly and slowly arched his eyebrow and crossed his ankles and folded his arms, with his wand arm up: a typical, Snape pose. He glared at Harry, willing him to believe this latest statement.

Harry looked towards Hermione, "There is no such curse, to turn one person into another. Is there Hermione?" Harry laughed a bit uncertainly. "He is having me on isn't he….Hermione?" After all the things he had been through: Voldemort, Basilisks, dragons, werewolves; he really shouldn't be disbelieving. How could he believe it though? Besides, the Weasleys were all known for their jokes.

Hermione was looking up at him, biting her lip and shifting her glances between both Ron and Harry.

"It isn't a curse but it was a spell which extended their lives, otherwise they would both have died. Evidently Severus uncovered this spell while doing research for Voldemort on extending his life. It requires that two allies be on the point of death and want the same thing or have similar goals. We saw what happened to Severus, but I guess Ron was in a bad way as well. Severus used the spell and Ron came back to the battle, and his corpse disappeared." Hermione gulped down a cup of tea she had conjured. Allowing Harry to absorb what he had been told. He kept glancing between the two hoping to see a grin or something which confirmed it as a joke.

"He also said that as it is a dark arts spell, if it is found out he will go to Azkaban. Ron would have to go as well… if they are separated they will die. He appears at sunset, and Ron is back by sunrise." She tried to disguise her nervousness, but Harry knew her like no other person did.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. She would spin and pace then sit and jump right back up.

Harry was shaking his head; no, this wasn't possible. He wasn't angry that Snape and Ron were alive, just appalled that they were in a precarious situation again. Ron hated Snape, and Snape was vicious to Hermione… now they were tied for eternity?

"Hermione, has he tried anything? Are you alright with this?" Ron was his best friend, but Hermione was the sister he had always wanted and he had enough reason to be protective of her.

"He is just as married to me as Ron is." Hermione, unaware of her own actions, defended Snape. "He told Ron that it is Ron's body and …and…Oh Harry!!"

Hermione was in his arms in a second, sobbing.

Ron was paralyzed: what the fuck was going on? Was Harry trying to talk Hermione into leaving him?

It didn't help to hear Snape in the background snarking, "**Well, Weasley, I could have warned you about how Potters behave." **Ron looked into his friend's eyes, and meeting them, he just looked helplessly back.

Harry had Hermione enfolded in his arms and with her head buried in his shoulder; he gestured for Ron to leave for a while. Ron silently backed out of the room and closed the door.

Harry let her cry for a bit, it was the only way to make sure she could even talk coherently. As she was calming down, "He is gone for a bit Hermione, tell me quick what the problem is."

She looked up and asked him. "Harry you can't tell Ron what I am going to say, but I have to tell someone or I will go mad."

Harry felt like he was going to regret it. "Go ahead, I would never betray you."

"We found out about the change when we were having sex. One minute it was Ron, the next minute it was Severus! He is not just in Ron's body the whole man changes, and due to the type of binding ceremony, I am married to two of them!"

Harry was quiet for a bit, trying to picture her having sex one minute with Ron the next with Snape. It wasn't a pretty picture; Snape was old. He couldn't get his mind around the idea. He would have to see it.

"Well, Ron will understand and we will get this dissolved." Hermione raised her head, "It isn't one you can dissolve, Harry, we both know Ron can be a bit fickle. He had Lavender trolling about, like a shark scenting blood. I couldn't tolerate infidelity: my aunt and uncle divorced last year and it was a hideous mess. So I came up with this idea when everyone decided to wed. I used the only one you can't dissolve. It has a fidelity and a fertility compulsion. I had worked around the fertility compulsion: I am not having a herd of children like his mother. The fidelity was the one I wanted. I didn't want to spend all the time worried he might look elsewhere. He can't, I can't and neither can Severus. Ron never even questioned it, as his parents had the same ceremony. Severus never had the chance, he only woke up after the battle on the wedding night."

"But Snape…," Harry started when a thought interrupted him. "What is all this Severus this and Severus that? He was my mother's best friend, I know he loved her for his entire life, but he is also a hateful and bitter man. He is brilliant, but I just can't picture you three tied for life." He watched Hermione for a moment, waiting for a reaction. He got one. "Why are you crying? Has he hurt you? Been hateful?"

"I am confused, Harry what am I do? Ron has already figured out how to talk to Snape during the day, but it doesn't seem as if Ron can do it back at night. And he kissed me the other night. Why the hell would he do that?! He seems to have convinced Ron that it was his fault. I just don't know who I am dealing with. This morning in Malfoy's office, you saw how Ron was right? Since when does Ron stay quiet? That was Severus. I don't know if he possessed him or what is going on, just…oh Harry it is all a mess!"

"Hermione, maybe they can be separated. We can research it, and--" Harry was interrupted as Ron opened the door and came back into the room. He had been listening on the other side. Snape had insisted.

"It can't be done mate. Snape has let me see the memories of the research. The binding is one which will affect her if anything happens to either of us. She could end up in the spell damage ward if we die or are incarcerated. It is barely endurable with one husband, but with two it would be too much. He has promised to treat her with respect, and is even glad it is her and not 'a brainless twit.'" Ron crouched down beside the two, facing Hermione, where she sat on the couch.

"I promise I would do anything in my power to prevent anything bad from touching you. I know you are having a bad time adjusting to this, how could anyone adjust to this? But we have to, love. Harry will help us, won't you mate? Snape has promised not to be a bastard, and treat her with respect…" Ron was so afraid. He had to make them understand. They couldn't loose her. He had made the adjustment in his mind unconsciously. There were two inseparable beings in his mind.

"Harry will help us, Ronald. Severus has been decent, he is still sarcastic, but he will not cause us problems." Hermione was still a bit pale, her eyes still shimmered.

"Hermione, why are you upset then?" Harry honestly didn't know.

"I am just confused about everything." she admitted softly.

"I bet it is the fidelity compulsion thingy." Harry was so articulate.

"Because it is causing her to desire Snape, or because it is telling her to stay true to two?" Ron was guessing but he had hit upon the right answer.

"The binding is in double effect for fidelity, right? As well as double effect for fertility? What else is there?" Harry queried. Wasn't this the same as he and Ginny got?

"It is supposed to combine our powers and give each other a boost, magically." Hermione answered, mulling over the impact of Ron's theory. It was possible; the geas were new and enforcing the compulsion, which was suddenly stretched to include a third party. That would explain her moods.

Ron and Severus were separate brains; they could compartmentalize. She was bombarded with twice the impact of the geas. They were none of them weak, magically, either. Severus was very strong, and Ron was maybe not quite as powerful as Hermione. She was the strongest witch of her age. Damn, if she wasn't very careful there would be a brat underfoot in no time.

"I am sorry, you are probably right Ronald. It is just this is a big adjustment. Harry you have to understand, this must be kept secret! I think I was just hoping to be done with secrets and here I am back in the middle of a bigger one. The fidelity geas is telling me to want Severus and Ron both at the same time. Geas enforce the magical binding, rather like a quidditch umpire at a game. It is a bit much. Marriage is a big enough change without all the rest of this added into it. Azkaban for both of them, just for trying to stay alive, me married to two men at once, and Ron having Severus in his head all the time. Malfoy is our potion's teacher, and how is he going to help us catch up and pass our NEWTS? I bet so many of the books in the library were damaged… And, and Fred! He is spying on us." She was starting to get her self worked up again. Ron grabbed her this time: she was _his_ wife, not Harry's! She snuggled into his arms and just worked on slowing her breathing again.

"Well she is starting to think of school and the library again, so I think she will be fine now she has had it all out." Harry wanted to get away to think. "I want to see Snape after the sundown. I won't have Ginny with me." He left quietly. He wanted to see this with his own eyes.

Ron and Hermione noticed how quiet it had become, they looked at each other. She reached up and kissed him, and he held her so very tightly. "Are we ok, Hermione?" Ron was almost afraid of her answer.

"We are ok, I just freaked out a bit. I love you, don't you dare do anything stupid, I need you here."

"We are both here Hermione." Ron looked older than his years as he said that.

"Ronald, Severus isn't possessing you is he?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"No but he is here; he needed to listen, and it is easier then trying to contact him all the time." Ron answered back.

"Send him away. Please." Hermione asked as she slid her hands into his robes.

Need reviews now...please.


	20. Chapter 21

They lay there in the shimmering morning light, tangled in the sheets and utterly sated. Ron was lightly dozing while Hermione was thinking. She didn't have much time if they were going with the others to Diagon Alley. One of the things which had her upset earlier was the loss of control of her life. She could honestly say she had married Ron, so she could maintain control. However, Severus was also one to be dominate. He was used to ordering the two of them about as students and damn it if she would tolerate the behavior any longer. She had heard Ron muttering 'Start as you mean to go on'. That was what she would do. She got a determined look in her eyes, and shook Ron into alertness. "Ron, is Snape listening?"

"No, he started to come back while we were… and he snapped out, 'Hormone driven amateurs!' and left. I think he will stay gone a while." Ron grinned at the thought of freaking out Snape.

"Well, I thought about it and I won't have him bossing us." Hermione was determined.

"What can we do? He has more experience and face it, 'Mione, he is meaner." Ron answered rolling his eyes.

"Well, he surprised me the other night. Not bad, but it shook me. I wasn't expecting him to act that way."

"What way." Ron's voice held a hint of steel. His question was a demand.

"It doesn't matter. I just think he thinks we will follow whatever directions he sets before us. We are adults. I won't be treated like a student of his for the rest of my life." Hermione pushed her husband's hair away from his face. It was growing longer than she had ever seen it before.

Ron couldn't see that as a way to live either. Snape was rather good about enforcing behavior, but then again, so was his wife. All those lectures and study schedules, good god! She was just like Snape herself!

Snape couldn't take house points, and he couldn't do much to Ron but Hermione would have to deal with him a long time. "What did you have in mind, dear?"

"I am not sure yet. Shock him into staying away or something." Hermione thought that would cut down on the roller coaster of her emotions. "You did just say we freaked him out a bit ago."

Ron's lips got tighter. "I know it is my body, Love, but I don't like the idea of you coming on to him at all."

Hermione just grinned. "I won't come on to him, Ron, I am going to just get up close and personal with someone who doesn't like contact. You know how he is. I don't know if that is what I will do, but I am going to make him realize that we will be treated as equals. If it takes shocking him out of his socks, well that is the route I will take. If we allow him to continue to boss us now, then he will always have the upper hand." She was tired of being a mouse around the Slytherin. Time to be a lioness.

Ron's thoughts were almost identical as he watched her stretch, her thick mane of hair in a tawny tangle. She appeared totally cat-like, all earlier trace of nerves had vanished. Sex was a excellent tension reliever.

"Hurry love, McGonagall is allowing us to floo to Diagon alley for our school things, but only this once to avoid the crowds." Ron walked nude over to the wardrobe and started rummaging through Snape's things.

"Doesn't he object to you wearing his clothes?" Hermione would never understand how Ron and Severus were dealing with each other.

"Nope, just leave his boots alone, and buy my own soon as possible. He is even footing the bill if I let him pick the colors." Ron smiled at the thought of new clothes.

"You will end up all in black and look goth…" Hermione was relieved; she was glad the two were cooperating. It was all so fragile, such a house of cards. One wrong move by any of the three and they would collapse. Maybe Ron would not wear orange or red anymore. Well that last set of dress robes weren't to bad, but the ones before that. She had actually had a nightmare involving him in the ratty robes and taking a divination test; horrible, terrible, stomach clenching. Anything but those.

Ron pulled a key out from behind an old sock, and handed it to his wife. "Snape said to transfer all this into your account. He doesn't want the goblins wondering about how I got the money." What the fuck was Goth? Black was out of the question, but he was tired of second hand clothes.

Hermione was stunned, "He trusts us with everything?"

"Well he has to. Besides, he needs a new wand and wants his books picked up, you can do that by the way, says he wrote out a will stating it was to go to you on the event of his death. Something about making up to the mudblood girl?"

"He was in love with Harry's mum. She was muggle born like me. He must have thought I was the lesser of two evils. I can't see him leaving anything to James Potter's son and it isn't as if Harry needs the coin. We would have to buy his things anyway." She was still touched she had finally received some acknowledgement from him after all. Maybe things were looking up after all.


	21. Chapter 22

These characters are the famous J.K. Rowlings, not mine.

There was a crowd in Minerva's office: several couples were taking advantage of a quick trip to purchase supplies. Harry and Ginny waited by Dumbledore's portrait. Ron and Hermione arrived a bit late and a bit disheveled. Of course they had to make their way up from the Dungeons. Harry looked hard at Hermione's face. It was much more relaxed, even a bit flushed. It sort of reminded him of Ginny's face right after they had….well. He did not want to go there. He looked at Ron, who was staring transfixed at Dumbledore's portrait. His expression was a mixture of fascination and horror. Harry wondered just why Ron would be so affected by a portrait. Then he realized that his friend's other half had murdered the former headmaster, been a headmaster himself, and worked in these rooms for the last year.

Dumbledore just smiled like a benign uncle down at the assembled students

Harry both loved and hated Dumbledore so he could understand Snape's feeling perfectly. Ron's feelings were more confusing: what did he feel now looking at that portrait? He started to comment on the crowd when it was their turn through the floo.

Diagon Alley: it was the same busy and intriguing place as always. Harry had missed seeing it, when he tumbled out of the floo, he held his hand out to grasp Ginny's hand, and then Hermione's. He heard a buzz of people in back of him, and then he heard it. "Harry Potter; right there in front of us."

Ginny reached up and brushed away the soot, and he turned about to face the already swelling crowd.

Hermione looked around, told Luna they were heading off to Gringotts, and would meet back here in an hour. She grasped Ron's hand and pulled him away while the attention was focused on Harry.

"Hurry now, while we can still slip away." she wanted to avoid the circus in which Harry and Ginny were being mobbed.

Ron was inclined to linger, even knowing it was a bad idea. He had always wanted to be famous. As they arrived in Gringotts, they noticed two familiar blonds. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were in the line a head of them: Narcissa was once again in the company of Andromeda who had baby Teddy in a tram.

Narcissa inclined her head at the pair while Draco appeared not to have noticed them. When it was their turn, Hermione handed the goblin Snape's key. The goblin glanced up and looked hard at the pair.

They were starting to feel as if they were in trouble, when he called another one over and they conferred in gobbledygook in front of them. Snape was monitoring the money transaction; you never knew what went on with your money in the hands of teenagers. When the goblins started talking, he directed Ron to pull out the copy of the will. They took it with a disapproving look, and led them to the carts to go below.

Draco noticed as they pulled up to a vault several feet from his own. He knew the former owner of that vault very well.

"What are you two up to at Snape's vault", he questioned loudly, directing attention all on the Weasleys. Snape had hoped that this would all be under the radar, and here his godson was calling attention to it like a Gryffindor. There wasn't enough slyness in that child for him to truly be Lucuis' son. Narcissa had to have had a lover.

Ron had an answer for Draco though. "He left it to Hermione in his will, seeing as she was the best potions student he had ever had."

Draco's face turned an alarming shade of purple." I find that hard to believe Weasley. I suppose you have proof?"

"It is up with the goblins up top. I am sure they are satisfied with what was in the will. We also had the key." Ron was loving it. He had no idea what was in the vault but the fact it burned Draco made it all worth while.

Hermione opened the door after fiddling with the rusty key. It swung open and she saw a treasure trove of potions books, a few assorted parchments and a modest stack of galleons. The goblin who escorted them down went on to explain that the parchments were patents on various drugs and potions that Snape had invented. He was receiving royalties automatically every month and they could withdraw everything in there and the following month there would be the same amount. Snape had already told Ron they were welcome to the entire stack. Previously, Voldemort had taken his royalties; he wouldn't miss what he had never had.

Ron was already mentally calculating the cost of the latest flying broom and if it would cover new cloths and a new broom as well. Hermione was eyeing the potions books and wondering if Snape would let her read them yet. She knew some were too advanced for her to attempt yet, but soon…she looked at the titles, some didn't look precisely like potions, but they all had an alchemy symbol on them. Winds of Freedom looked like a promising title, as well as Obsidian Moon, several texts by Nocomono, and some by S. Maxwell, and there was one by Prof. Heidi. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She saw Ron transfixed by the Galleons and turning from the books, scooped the money into her handbag. She told the goblin to transfer the contents into her vault, which was newer, and had better anti-dampness spells. She then jumped back into the cart and smiled at Andromeda who was waiting outside her sister's vault with the baby.

Once they were out of Gringotts, they returned to the Leaky Caldron and glanced inside the window to see if any of their crowd was still inside. Harry was at a table with Ginny and appeared to be in the middle of an interview. The odd little man interviewing him looked like a stretched out leprechaun. Luna and Neville came up behind the Weasley's to explain. "That's Gabby Trumpeter, he is a famous freelance reporter. He works for my father, when we can afford his rates, but mostly for the famous barrister, D.U. J. Gabby works on the divorces of the aristocrats and high profile murders and does the legwork for the barrister firm. We have tried for years to get him to give an expose on D.U.J. and the man just can't be bought." Luna was star struck. "I recommended Harry give him an exclusive and forget the rest. Of course he had to agree to publish it in the Quibbler." She was very happy with her forethought.

"They will be tied up a while; shall we go shopping while we wait? " Neville wanted some plant seeds for a project.

"Well , we really need some cloths so shall we split up and meet back here in about 2 hours?" Hermione wanted to get to the bookstore herself. Ron was gazing at the quidditch store but allowed himself to be dragged into Madam Malkins, robes for all occasions.

As they entered, the smell of the different fabrics and the seamstress's scurrying about, it put Hermione to thinking of Santa's workshop. Several house elves were running about, carrying different trims and buttons. Some had trays of food going into the private rooms; the Malfoys were probably destined to one of those. Mrs. Delacour was waiting by some fabric swatches of pale creamy silks and golden velvets.

She nodded politely at Ron and Hermione but continued to disapprove of the fabrics they brought to her.

A store clerk, bearing resemblance to Lavender Brown, came and escorted them to an area in back, explaining to them that her name was Cherry Brown and she was Lavender's cousin. They had to measure Ron but Hermione told them her measurements hadn't changed since last year when she was in.

Cherry said she recognized Ron by the picture that Lavender had shown her. She looked a bit taken back as Hermione shook her sleeve back to show the colors of the wedding cords. Hermione then stated, just to make sure that Cherry understood, that she and her husband were in need of some new garments.

Ron was looking at some dark green and gold trimmed robes, and Hermione could tell he was arguing with Severus. She walked up and pointed out some dark rust colored robes which would suit his hair coloring better. Ron grinned up at her, and pointed out some sexy lingerie which was displayed in a discreet nook. She blushed but then recalled her "shock-Snape" plan and went to look at something more daring then what she had. When she got closer she was appalled. Wizard underwear looked to be straight from the middle ages. Well, she was sure she still had a Victoria's Secret catalogue somewhere. She would order it. She did find some creamy chamois-type material that she thought gave her hair red highlights, dress robes cut in an empire waist for that. Then some dark royal blue ones with little silver designs that were not quite snakes, but curlicues, that would make for informal robes. Then some knee length skirts to go underneath for the school year. She insisted that they buy some black jeans for herself and Ron; they would fit Severus as well although maybe a bit baggier than on Ron. She would kill to see Severus in a loose fitting white silk shirt and some black jeans. In those Dragon hide boots he would look like a model. She frowned momentarily when she thought that. What had changed his appearance so? He was younger, and his nose wasn't broken. Could it be his complexion? It was a different shade then it had been. Ron was outside a lot and had a tan which most redheads would kill for. Some of it made the transition, giving Severus a healthier appearance. Ron's hair was growing out as well, it wasn't quite as long as Severus's but was getting close; it had seemed to take more shampoo as well. No way would she bring that up to Ron. She would continue buying him the oily hair formula shampoo. Oh well, what ever worked, it wasn't as if she ever remembered Severus using the shower. Ron had to take care of that. As they finished up on the robes they left and walked past the shop belonging to the twins. It had been closed up for the past few days; they saw movement in the shop and inside was George. They peered inside and although he had his back to them, they could tell he was crying.

Ron tried the door, which was locked, but the noise attracted George's attention. He wiped his face with his sleeve and then opened the door. Clearly he was using a glamour as his face looked completely normal. His voice cracked a bit as he invited them in. "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, please step into our-- _my_ establishment."

Ron said, "Fred was my brother too, you git. It is ok to miss him, even if he isn't all the way gone. You were both supposed to pester me and Hermione and teach our kids horrible tricks and give evil gifts to make me miserable. I can't imagine losing half of myself like you have." It occurred to Ron that in a way he and Snape were in a similar situation to the twins. Never would either be alone and they would always have each other for companionship. He could get used to that. Sometimes the way Harry would shut him out just hurt. It was always for his own good, but he had envied the closeness that Fred and George had all the time he was growing up. He had hoped when he was little that there was some magic to turn Ginny into his twin but she stayed a girl. He doubted if Snape had ever had a close friend.

George smiled a bit, "I will make sure that Fred has some input into the horrid tricks I teach them."

He was so happy that his brother had made a joke; he could always deal better with laughter. "It just got to me again, you know?" He boxed up some more papers.

Hermione went over and hugged him. "I think I will pass on some of those tricks and jokes; perhaps you should gift Harry and Ginny instead."

"Did anyone tell you we can communicate with Fred now? Hermione got him a dictoquill and he was able to write with it." Ron couldn't stand a sad George. George smiled sadly.

"What are you doing here George?" Hermione looked at the various boxes, and items lined up.

"Well since it may be a while, before things get back to normal in the ministry, I have decided to complete school while I have the opportunity. McGonogall said I could come back." He laughed a bit, "I think she missed us. With Fred stuck there, I am planning on trying to get an apprentice position eventually." He was serious; he wanted to be near Fred. "I have talked to Flitwick and I think he may give me a chance, if my Newts are good enough. He likes the products our shop has turned out and says we showed more creativity then any other students in both our charms use and transfiguration."

Hermione had been considering apprenticing Flitwick herself, however she had a certain in with her next favorite subject potions. She readjusted her study plans, and totally rearranged what she had earlier decided was her life's course. George really needed this and he was family.

Ron, totally in the dark about Hermione's goals, asked. "What about the shop?"

"Well, since Percy is off work for a while, he and Penny are going to operate the business mail order for a while." George was wincing as he said this.

"Can he do it?" Ron was not believing that Percy the perfect prefect would have any part of the joke shop.

"All he has to do is fill orders and send them by owl." George wondered himself if his business would still be making money. "He doesn't want anything full time as the ministry could recall him at any time. He is such a perfectionist that he could run a mail order and work full time anyway."

"If he doesn't decide that the people ordering should be reported that is." Ron was still doubtful about Percy. "Well, we need to stop at the wand makers shop. Is Olivander's open? Hermione has a small crack in her wand."

"They have been really busy since the fight. A lot of wands were damaged." George was starting to sort papers again, "Ron, I have a few spare galleons, if Mum and Dad haven't given you enough."

"No, that is alright George, See you." Ron ducked out of the shop, his cheeks blazing.

They walked quickly down the street to the wand shop, pausing a bit before they entered, they looked at each other shrugged and Ron opened the door for his wife.

Please review, let me know if you have comments or questions.

Also we are getting close to 100! Thank you all.


	22. Chapter 23

The wand shop had the dusty smell of a book shop mingled with different wood polishing compounds. There were several wizards scurrying about and couples with small children picking out their first wands.

The Weasleys stood there a few minutes trying to determine which clerk to approach when a voice addressed them from the back of the store.

"Mister and Missus Weasley, please come back here." a rather quivery old voice demanded.

Ron looked over his shoulder swiftly, wandering if his Dad and mom had come up from behind.

His ears turned slightly red when he realized that He and Hermione were the ones being addressed.

He followed Hermione back to the workroom area, and there sat a very frail Mr. Olivander.

His rheumy eyes looked piercingly up at Ron and he said. "Let me see it. I can tell now it is not enough for your current level of magic."

Ron handed him his wand, his eyes distrustful. "I don't mean to disturb you sir."

Olivander sighed and started opening boxes here and there. "Son, we all owe you young folks, the sacrifices you and your friends have made…it is worth more than money. I am sorry about your brother Fred, by the way."

Ron's throat tightened. "He is a new ghost at Hogwarts, sir. It isn't as if we can't still talk to him."

Olivander nodded. "Not all the dead stayed dead that day."

Hermione's eyes bugged out a bit at that. Olivander was facing away but Ron's attention was caught by a different colored box. "What is in there, sir? Doesn't look like one of yours."

Olivander looked up his voice measured carefully. "It isn't. This was one recovered from the battle. I think it was made by Gregorvitch. The ministry surrendered all the unclaimed wands to me, to check for dark hexes. Go ahead and open it. I checked that one already."

Inside was an unusual wand: it was a laminate finish with a diamond pattern in red and black woods with an ebony tip. It was calling for Ron. "What is the core?"

"I contacted him by floo just this morning. It has a double phoenix feather core." Olivander pulled a few more out, stopped and started putting them all back. "Give it a try, gentlemen."

Ron didn't notice the slip and Hermione was focused looking out the window at Harry who was being followed by several reporters. Rita Skeeter was in the lead. She muttered, "Excuse me, it seems we have an insect problem."

Ron picked up the wand, Snape hovering in his thoughts . He gave it a swish and without a word hovered a chair. Ron was surprised; non verbals had never worked for him before. Snape was snapping out suggestions, '**Try a variation on a stirring charm. Try to move that heavy desk at the same time.'**

Ron finally told him mentally "Here, this once, you give it a try." He relaxed and let Snape take control.

It was hard for Snape, it required more discipline then he needed to Occlude while under cruciatus with Voldemort performing the curse.

He felt his arms move sluggishly as he gripped the wand, laboriously slow, but he concentrated and performed a disillusionment charm. Olivander looked up, and looked right through him. He knew the old man could easily see magics most others missed. It was the talent behind his ability to work with wands. Gregorvitch did more elaborate work and put more power into the wands he made but he never quite got the right people with the right wand. He relinquished control back and exhaustedly offered, "**This one, Weasley."**

Ron almost fell when both the disillusionment charm failed and Snape faded off. "That used a lot of power." He tried to cover both his stumble and disorientation.

"This one, sir." His hand reached for his bag of Galleons, only it was gone. Hermione had it and she was out there outside the window giving the reporter hell as Harry and Ginny made a hasty retreat.

Olivander sighed, "Take it gentlemen, I owe you both. Yours will be the last wand I will ever handle in this shop. I am retiring today."

Ron's face froze; he knew the wand maker had a second sight. How had he seen Snape? He looked deeply into Olivander's face: he was sincere and not just some old-timer puttering about on the edge of senility.

"It is an honor sir." He wished Hermione was here. She always said the right thing. Hell, even Snape would be able to offer suggestions, but he was too fatigued with his possession. He asked him, "Do you want my old wand in an exchange?" and the old mans eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Yes it will be a perfect souvenir to commemorate the last battle. I will put it right beside Headmaster Snape's." He smirked a bit when Ron's eyes flew up and walked over to a glass covered case behind the counter. Several wands were enclosed and labeled. A large area prominently displayed the long ebony wand belonging to _Severus T. Snape victim of the final battle, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Potions Master, Duel Master ,Occlumency Master, Legilmens Master, General Healer. _The list was so very long.

Ron knew if he came in again it would have his wand underneath with a similar though abbreviated description. It was like looking at a tombstone with his name engraved upon it. Olivander knew everything. He didn't know how, but somehow, his secret was safe.

He silently left the shop, wondering which of the many young wizards would fill the shoes of the man behind the counter. He caught up to his wife just as Rita managed to escape the lecture and start in the direction she had seen Harry disappear to.

Hermione was flushed and breathing hard with indignation. "I should have squished her, Ron, if I ever catch her again, she will accidentally, on purpose, end up a potions ingredient."

Ron was looking down at his new wand… the sheer amount of power it channeled amazed him. Of course with the low budget of the Weasley family, his last wand was an economy model and he had got this one free. He wondered how Snape would feel when he became aware of where his old wand was currently being displayed. Hermione was walking by his side, predicting several uses that could be made with beetle parts.

He passed the Quidditch shop without even a glance and walked over to the book store with his wife.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The book shop was crowded and Ron was soon bored while Hermione was suddenly browsing potions texts when he could have sworn her earlier interested in charms. He wondered over to the sports section and was browsing happily when Harry came up to his elbow. He was glamoured and had orange hair, and darkened glasses. Ron stared at this bizarre version of his friend, smirked and asked. "Ginny pissed at you Harry? She was the one who hexed you, right?"

"She didn't hex me, she disguised me. Those reporter blokes refused to leave me alone. Ginny struck off on her own after I gave her my Gringotts key." Harry was in big trouble if Ginny was loose with his money.

Ron just shook his head, "Hey, mate, look at my new wand. I traded Olivander my old cheap one for this. He said it was from Gregorvitch. Isn't it cool? You should see the amount of power it channels. He is gonna put my old wand up on the wall behind the counter. It is part of a display that he has going."

Harry couldn't believe Ron, after all the mess he had with the Elder wand, why would he care about a high powered wand. He wondered if Ron had coveted the Elder wand. "You didn't want the Elder wand, did you, Ron? You know that one was trouble."

"Hell no, Harry, all sorts would be after me for that one. This one beats my old one all to bits. There was also another party to consider and _he_ wouldn't even touch my old wand. This works out nicely all the way around. It didn't cost anything, and Olivander said he had checked it for hidden curses and hexes."

Ron was almost pleading with his friend to be enthusiastic about his new wand.

Harry smiled a bit. "Of course, mate. I am just a bit on edge, having to dredge up the whole story to that reporter."

"Well you made Luna's day. She was glowing she was so happy." Ron noticed Hermione at the checkout counter; she was beside a veritable mountain of texts. He hoped his was in there, but knowing his wife, they might all be hers. "I need to see if she has mine in that lot."

Harry looked at the book mountain, and smiled. "Have them send the parcel to the school, and we will go to the quidditch shop."

Ron ascertained that his wife had indeed got his required school books, and suggested the delivery to the man at the counter. Hermione beamed at him. He was such a thoughtful man. Her smile fell when he told her he and Harry were going to the quidditch shop. Her eyes widened as the fell on the orange haired Harry Potter. "Why are you looking as if you are the Twins latest victim?"

Harry explained his disguise strategy and told her Ginny was at Gringotts, " Have you any errands while we look around the quidditch shop?"

"Yes, I think I will go to the Owl Emporium. We can't keep using your owl Harry. I left Crookshanks at home with my parents and, as we have our own quarters, I may get us a new owl." Hermione was thinking it would be easier to conceal extra messages and such with their own owl verses the ones the school owned. Ron looked up at her. He was imagining Pigwidgeon; he had left the little owl with his parents. He was fond of the little guy but he was such a tiny fellow it was embarrassing. "Get a good, big one."

Hermione grinned "It isn't the size of the owl but how fast it flies." On that rather racy insinuation, she left the boys to their quidditch.

Harry was looking at the wand that Ron kept playing with while they walked. It had a familiar look but he couldn't place it. It was very elegant and well made. His curiosity spoke. "Was that an auror's wand or one of the death eaters? It looks very expensive. Ron."

"Don't even care if it was Voldemort's… although you would recognize it if it were, right?" Ron was still in awe. However, as he was facing the quidditch shop with a selection of new brooms in the window, his mouth was open and he was all but drooling. There was a racy, little, foreign-make broom, a Nimbus, and a custom remake of an antique Comet. He knew he had enough for a new broom but Hermione still had the money in her handbag.

" Harry, can you lend me enough for a new broom?" Ron hated asking but who knew when he would get back to Diagon Alley. " No, wait a bit I think I can catch Hermione, she took off with all the money."

"Sorry mate, your sister has my key." Harry was surprised Ron even asked; he hated loans." Wait a bit ...there is another way."

"Hermione has our money, but I know I have enough." Ron explained.

"Well let's go pick one out and they can ship it when you get the money to them. That's how I did my books earlier." Harry was used to merchants bending over backwards to serve the _boy who lived to defeat Voldemort._

"That is a good idea; I haven't kept up with the newest information on the latest brooms. I should do some research first or Hermione might kill me." Ron was smiling ear to ear. A new, expensive wand, new robes, and now he was picking out a new broom for the school year. He was a simple soul and this was enough to make him very happy.

Harry was still confused. "How can you be so happy when you share your body with _him?"_

Ron just gave him a half grin. "I might talk to him but he has no power over me. I can ask him questions and I let him try out the wand earlier, but it totally exhausted him. I can tell he is sound asleep now, almost as if I can hear him snoring. He left Hermione all his money and he has these potions patents; the coin just keeps pouring in every month."

Harry was a bit disbelieving. "Why did he leave everything to Hermione?"

Ron was distracted as he answered. "He said he needed to make it up to the Mudblood girl."

Harry reacted as if he was struck. "He doesn't use that word. I heard him tell Phineas."

Ron said, "I asked him about that. He said it was his apology and the one he said it to was gone and Hermione was the closest one he could allow himself to give the estate to." It also kept the money in Snapes control as the situation had played out. There was a thought: had Snape been the one to curse him almost to death so he could use the spell and marry Hermione and still have access to his money? That would depend on way too many variables. He analyzed it from a strategist view point and swiftly discarded the thought.

Harry mulled it over. Snape had said the word to his mother, and it ruined their friendship. The only other one he could apologize to would be himself. He knew Snape was aware of his wealth, and as James Potter's son, there was no way he would have left the money to him. Was Snape fixating on Hermione because of the resemblance to his mother? She was a muggleborn Gryffindor and very smart and talented.

"Have you noticed any changes in yourself since you, ah, you know?" Harry glanced around making sure they were relatively private.

"Well, I have a bigger wand." Ron was looking at the reconditioned comet.

"I know that Ron, you keep playing with it. You are acting like a first year!" Harry was frustrated with his friend's one-track mind.

"My other wand." Ron mumbled, "and I wasn't playing with it either."

Harry colored up at that, presenting a bizarre appearance with his disguise. "Really, how big is it?"

"I can't believe you would ask that, Harry." Ron's face was burning. "At least an extra 3 or 4 centimeters."

To a wizard of Ron's age, it was an unexpected gift to grow in that area. Harry wasn't quite envious but what he was feeling was close to it. "Anything else?"

"My facial hair is darker; it used to be light like Bill's when he grew that mustache. Now, it is darker even than Charlie's." Ron never cared for facial hair, and it coming in darker meant he had to shave more often.

"Is that it then? How is he in your head to talk to?" Harry couldn't imagine Snape in his head full time; it was enough to drive him crazy with the occulmency lessons.

"Not to bad… he is still a sarcastic bastard but I think I have surprised him several times." Ron felt good about doing that. "He only talks to me when I ask him. Otherwise, unless it is some type of danger he feels he has to watch, he is gone."

"He seems to have freaked Hermione out a bit," Harry added with some thought, picking up the new Nimbus and looking it over critically.

"I don't know why she stays with me, I am such a freak." Ron was scowling at the Comet. It wouldn't fly well with these modifications.

"She has to though; you know Hermione always makes the best out of things she can't change." Harry handed Ron the Nimbus. "I want to see him tonight. I won't really believe it until I do."

"It is nice sometimes; he is around when I have to make a decision. I hope he helps my grade in potions.

I really want to best Malfoy and to see his face when I do it… may all be worth it." Ron had an evil smile as he contemplated a future smearing Malfoy in scholastic departments. Draco had always laughed at his marks before. He had laughed at his lack of money as well and that was remedied. "Keep an eye on him for me Harry. I want to make sure he isn't being a git to Hermione. Punch him in the nose or something. Just be aware I will feel it the next day. So just a short time pain, OK?

A.N.

I have taken several liberties with the story line left over from the Deathly Hallows book. One is that Ted Tonks did not die, I do this as I need his character to be a future thorn in Lucuis Malfoy's behind. I am also surprised a reviewer didn't point it out before I found out accidentally when I was looking up something else. Snape is going to get several chapters coming up. He is my favorite character.

I am grateful to my reviewers, even if all they say is it is a good chapter, or more please. It lets me know that they are enjoying this story, if something is wrong- let me know, it is a learning experience, which I am having fun with. I did this to improve my writing skills, as they are rusty indeed. My story has also been included in several C2 groups, which I was unaware of until I clicked my stats to check the hits on the story - 21,686 which surprised me greatly. I wish I had those kind of numbers in reviews. I am also in awe of the authors who do have those 1000 + reviews and wonder about their hit counts- they must be in the millions.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione entered Eeylops Owl Emporium warily; she always hated going to any place where there were animals for sale. She wanted to take all of them home but she knew she couldn't. However, she couldn't see Ron and herself relying on Pigwidgeon as he was such a tiny fellow. His size allowed him to be picked on by other larger owls at the school. It was best to leave him at the burrow.

Her eye was caught by a handsome black owl and as she walked to his perch she noticed he was a rather large size and not terribly expensive. He had an elegant look and his color alone would attract another night dweller. Ron would like the color difference from Hedwig and he was easily large enough to suit all their needs.

A young wizard came out of the back room grumbling and cursing. "Hateful, malicious, evil git. Bloody bird bite the hands that care for him. Well, he will make for some interesting potions ingredients."

Hermione's head came up, that militant look which both Harry and Ron were familiar with took over her face.

"Er..ehh-xcuse me miss, I didn't think anyone was in. Pardon my language." He pasted on a typical salesperson smile and then asked, "What can we help you with today?"

"That is missus, thank you very much, and I was interested in this handsome fellow here." Her mind was already concerned with the poor mistreated bird in the other room. She hoped with all her heart he was bigger the Pigwidgeon. It was just like when she got Crookshanks and that had turned out fine.

The salesman was deep into his spiel on the dark owl from the rainforests of New Guinea when he noticed she was looking elsewhere. "'there a problem, ma'am?"

"Well, we are still at school and we really need a bird which won't mind the cold and harsh conditions of Scotland."

"Well, we do have a few, local types…" he began to move towards the front window.

Hermione was moving toward the back room, "What about this one in here? You would be glad to be rid of him, won't you?"

His eyes took on a hard look. _A bargain hunter_! No commission likely on this sale. "That is a rather unusual case; he is from the northern States but I don't think he will do at all."

Hermione entered the back room, there were several cages of birds marked quarantine, and one of a nesting screech owl. A burlap covered rusty cage and several stretched owl hides. There were bins of feathers, eggshells, claws, beaks and dried mice.

"Which was the bird you were complaining about as I walked in?" Hermione was shifting her eyes to one with a scaly foot fungus and one in the midst of a molt.

"None of these. These birds are just being kept back here until they are released by the animal healer for us to sell. It's this old bird; he is a nasty cuss. He must have been here six years. He is highly aggressive and to big to keep with the others." He pulled the burlap back and inside was a glossy great grey owl.

His cage was clean compared to most in the shop; all the droppings were in one spot. His wingspan was almost the same as Hermione's height. "You couldn't keep him with other owls. He would kill them. Better just get that nice black owl and I assure you, he will suit."

"How much is this one?" Goodness, he was big. He was glaring down at the salesman, intent not to turn his eyes from a threat.

"He is worth at least 15 galleons as potions ingredients." The salesman pouted, "No return on him either."

It was almost the very same situation in which she had acquired Crookshanks. "I'll take him." Hermione was determined. "What is his name?" handing the surprised clerk the money.

"Well most of what we call him isn't fit for polite company such as yourself. I will go look at his health papers and get his name and longevity projections." He turned back towards her as he was walking away, "That's how long he'll live."

"I know that." Hermione barely managed to get the words out her lips were so tight. She held her arm out to the owl, "Come with me; we will go to the forests and you can hunt again." The owl looked deeply into her eyes seeking something, apparently satisfied by what he saw he hopped to her arm.

The salesman came bustling in with a tattered parchment and said, "He is six years old, has an 84 centimeter wingspan and should live for 34 more years." he looked up as he handed her the parchment, and saw the bird quietly sitting on her arm. "Did he bite you? He hates to be handled; he always gets me when I clean his cage."

"No, I'm fine. I just have a way with hard case animals." Hermione smiled at her new bird.

The bird ruffled his feathers and looked down at his tiny owner in a very dignified manner.

"I think we will do quite well. What did you say his name was?"

The awestruck clerk gestured towards the parchment. Hermione unrolled it and at the top, beside his hatch date, was the name Gandolph. The clerk gave her a puzzled smile as she laughed, long and loud, all the way out the door.

Gandolph the Gray, the wizard from Lord of the Rings… she had always thought that Dumbledore resembled him.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harry was nervous as he waited a moment outside the door of Ron and Hermione's rooms. He wasn't sure how he would react on seeing Severus Snape again. It is one thing, to know after the fact that Snape had been in love with Lily all those years, and another to confront the actuality. Would they speak of his mother? Would he rant at him and refuse to speak at all?

The sun was due to set in about ten minutes, and he wanted to watch the transformation. He knocked, Hermione opened the door, Ron was sitting in the dining area eating something. Typical Ron, he was always a bottomless pit. "Come in Harry, the show is due to start soon." Hermione said theatrically.

Ron looked up at that statement, even pausing in his eating to ask. " What show is that Hermione?"

"It's a muggle thing Ron." Both Harry and Hermione chorused, laughing quietly.

It got quiet in the rooms again, all three tracking the sun's departure across the lake.

"You have a great view, here. Who knew there were quarters like this in the dungeon." Harry was watching Ron as if he expected him to truly turn into a werewolf yet, even without a full moon.

" Harry, really you were calmer then this when facing Voldemort." Hermione never understood her friends nerves reacting as they did when facing Snape.

" Does it hurt?" Harry was inches away from Ron's face.

" I think you should back away a bit Harry." Ron's voice was slowing and his eyes slid shut.

Harry didn't heed the warning , he was carefully watching for the first sign of the transformation.

He was watching and the sun was sending it's last red and orange streaks across the sky.

First the red hair lengthened, and darkened, the tanned skin lighted at the same time. His face thinned and the nose changed shape to a more aquiline version. The shoulders and body seemed to stretch and ripple into the tall and slim build of Severus Snape. Severus jerked suddenly to his feet grasping for the wand in his hand.

Harry's eyes widened and confronted with the proof of the spell sat down very hard and missed his chair. Snape was younger, he looked to be in his early twenties.

Crumpled at the feet of his former nemesis and feeling very young and foolish, he stood up slowly and addressed the man in front of him. " Thank you for saving Ron, if I had found out he was dead or dying during the fight I can't say what my reactions would have been. I am also glad that you have managed not to succumb to your wounds as well. They were so severe, that I had no doubt that you were dead when we left you there. I apologize profoundly for not getting you medical attention sooner." Harry had rehersed this in advance.

Snape was expecting a great many things when he was to meet Potter, but an apology had not been one of them, " Once again, you were a bit hasty in assuming things about me, Potter."

Harry was still taking in the entire appearance change. " Can Ron talk to me? Now I mean?"

Snape arched an eyebrow and walked over to the wardrobe, casually pulling off Ron's shoes and taking off his socks. " It takes great effort to talk to him in this state, for me to talk to him is difficult at times, what did you need to know?" He shrugged out of his shirt and retrieved a creamy white linen button up while discarding the rumpled t-shirt that Ron had worn all day. " Since I assume you are here due to your wish to see me, just what did you have to say to Weasley that you didn't say earlier?"

" You have Ron's scar on your shoulder. You are younger and your skin is darker then normal- for you that is." Harry stuttered out.

"It was the changes and lack of my own scars that led me to believe we are in Weasley's body after all. No dark mark, no hippogriff scars on my shoulder and no burns from Longbottom's cauldron explosions. Brilliant Potter, what a pity you never used your eyes like this in class." Snape lip was curled back into a snarl.

" His teeth are better too, Harry, look they are white and straighter." Hermione pointed out ever the dentist's daughter.

" Oh , good evening my dear wife." Snape walked around and casually draped an arm around Hermione while never moving his eyes from Harry. His arm snaked around her waist and stroked the underside of her breast possessively causing both Harry and Hermione's face to flame at the same time.

Hermione twisted out of his grasp and walked to the door. " I will leave you two in private for a bit. I have to retrieve our purchases from the Head mistress office, I left my owl with Hagrid to have him check it's health. I don't want any fighting, or cursing from either of you. You will learn to get along with each other. You need to put the past behind you and move on." She looked at both, taking in the coiled anger of the man who was accidentally her husband, and her nervous friend, who just happened to be a hero . Hoping for the best she shut the door leaving them in private. Her plans for Severus would have to wait for now.

Snape went to the wardrobe and pulled out the dragon hide boots, sitting down to put them on. Harry just set trying to figure out what to say next. How could he handle Hermione like that?

" What do you want to know Potter? You look like a first year who has forgotten the way to the Great Hall." Snape pulled out the new wand looking at it much as Ron had earlier. He expected questions on Dumbledore, on the war or even the spell he used with Ron and himself, and for once waited patiently.

" Why did you never tell me you were friends with my mother? Everyone went on and on about James but the only thing anyone but Aunt Petunia ever said was that she had saved my life. No one ever told me about her, well Slughorn said she was his favorite student, but the man will say anything. I don't care that you hate James, I saw enough to understand that- I doubt I would like him myself. You knew her, all these years and you only gave me those memories when you thought you were dying. You only did it to make sure I knew which side you were on. You had to have known I was going to die as well."

Snape's eyes flew up, unguarded for a second.

" Yes I died, but Voldemort acted as a lifeline for me. He ended up dead and I came back, I sort of glossed over that part in the story. I may have missed telling about meeting the Marauders and my mother's ghost and seeing Dumbledore on the other side as well. You grew up with a wizard parent I am sure you know the Deathly Hallows story- the Elder Wand, the cloak and the Resurrection stone? Dumbledore obsessed for years over it, wondering if it were true- and then he saw my father's cloak. I am a descendant of the Peverell brothers from the story. Dumbledore hid the resurrection stone in a snitch he left and Voldemort had the elder wand. Guess what, I WAS the master of death Snape." Harry was at his most dramatic. He was no longer, since he had cast away the stone in the forest.

There were several times that fleeting expressions crossed his stoic face, Snape stood up and walked over to the table where the half full bowl of soup still sat. He knew

"You would not believe the things that Weasley will put in his mouth." open disgust looked down on the cabbage soup.

He took a breath, then another. " So you glossed over bits of your story, both to the aurors and your friends. At least you have friends, mine forced me to kill him, and he was never as much of a friend as he was a user. He used my oaths against me, he used my pride against me and he manipulated every reaction he could get to drive a wedge between me and you. He focused on your resemblance of James and that is why he never mentioned Lily. I grant he had his reasons, but so much of our hatred of each other was manufactured to suit his needs. Don't you think If we had been civil to each other Voldemort could have used it? Malfoy's could have used it and it raised me higher in the inner circle each time Draco ran to his father with tales of my cruelty to you."

Harry knew that Dumbledore manipulated people constantly, it wasn't a stretch to believe it. " Why are you telling me this finally?"

" Voldemort is dead, Dumbledore's dead and if I am to keep Weasley and Hermione out of harms way I will need you as an ally. You have proved your courage, you were willing to die. The old man suspected that you would be sacrificed and that was another reason he encouraged me to hate you. He didn't want me to prevent what he thought was the only way to bring down the tyrant lizard. He was willing to sacrifice both of us to do it. There is no reason I should keep being your enemy at this point. I don't have to like your face, I know you can't like mine."

He walked to the cupboard, pulling out a carafe of brandy and a couple of glasses, he poured them both a glass and raised his to his lips. " I am not your teacher, I think we could both use a drink." His half lidded gaze seemed to challenge Harry to drink. " Your mother was the first to give me alcohol, I wouldn't touch the stuff since my father was a drunk. She just told me I should have more self control. That my father was a drunk because he was weak. I have never been drunk in my life, but it looks like there is a first time for everything.

Harry stared at Snape, was his former teacher, former enemy asking him to get drunk?

t

t

t

This will be replaced by corrected version, when Beta is back from vacation.

Please review- feel free to tell me where I have committed grammer sins, I already know I am a comma addict.

Happy Thanksgiving, eat all you want and my blessing to you is no calories shall stick.

ps- this is a work of fiction; blessing fictional as well.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione walked down the dungeon corridors with the great gray owl on her shoulder. She wanted to show him to Harry and Severus; and she was unsure the route the owl would take to deliver to them. There was the enchanted window which showed the lake view but she doubted that the owl could appear there or that it could be opened if he did. Her purchases were being brought down later by Winky and a wizened little elf who said her name was Apre. The elves were nervous around the great owl; she suspected he was large enough to be a predator. He flicked his head around at each door and hallway as if counting or seeing things that differentiated the seemingly identical doors. Gandalph was at least as big as Hedwig had been, she wondered if Harry would get another Snowy Owl.

She was apprehensive as she had been gone almost two hours. Minerva had wanted to chat… ok, she wanted to gripe and since Hermione was a married woman now, well, she let loose.

It seemed she had uncovered some correspondence from Albus Dumbledore to Grindlewald which led her to believe that they had been more then close friends all those years ago. They had been lovers! Minerva was feeling very betrayed as she had carried on an affair with Albus for the last 20 years and had no idea he was a bi-sexual. She had ranted a good hour, threatened his portrait and wept on Hermione's shoulder. She also went on about how the office hadn't accepted her as Headmistress although Severus had never had a problem. Umbridge had not even been allowed through the doors. Well, no wonder, she's Umbridge! There were certain cupboards which refused to unlock for her, books which refused to open and she was having trouble with the letter quills. They couldn't send out the letters for the next batch of firsties unless they would accept her. They could do it the muggle way and write them out by hand but they could miss someone that way. Hermione comforted her as best she could and told her she would look into it for her. Minerva must have nipped a few drinks before she had arrived; she smelled of alcohol and was easily persuaded that a seventh year student would fix it all for her. The old lady allowed herself to be steered off to her room and told to make an early night of it. Before she allowed Hermione to leave she had to tell her about the dirty wizards' magazines that Snape had left under the bed for her to incendio. Hermione was alternately shaking her head about the magazines and contemplating Dumbledore being Grindlewald's lover. What would the boys say to that? Should she even tell them? She would definitely needle Severus about the magazines.

There was no sound coming through the dungeon door. She knew they would have set a silencing charm but at least they had remembered to do that. She opened the door and saw two heads sitting with their backs to the door, facing the fireplace. She strained to hear their tone, to gauge their mood better, but heard nothing but low murmurs. Then she heard it a giggle! Severus wouldn't illicit that sound from Harry unless he had slipped him a potion. Things must be worse then she thought! She sat the bird down on the back of a kitchen chair and hurried toward the fireplace. As she rounded the couch a surprise met her eyes. There sat Harry glasses askew and hair messier than ever with his arm about the shoulders of the potion's master both totally plastered drunk. OH MY GOD! What had they done to their hair! Severus Snape's hair had been cut short and there were chunks of hair missing from Harry's head.

"Did you have to get drunk and hex each other's hair?!" She couldn't believe it. She had once seen Lavender dye her hair the color lavender when she got some fire whisky but this was like babies playing with scissors.

"Ii twill be aook, Hermnininy", Harry broke into giggles again just saying her name. "Now he looks like Victor." She looked at Severus: all the changes had indeed made him look like a handsome version of Victor Krum.

"We don't need the Polyshoosh at all, wifey." Severus crooned and reached out to hug her. "You can have an affair wisch Krummmmm."

She caught him before he fell to the floor. "Harry James Potter! You know Ron can't drink! You know you can't drink! What possessed you into thinking it was a good idea to hex each other's hair?" She struggled with Severus's weight until she reached her wand.

Harry kept giggling. "Potter's barsherbop at yourssservice." He twirled his wand and started to point it at her hair and tripped over the unconscious form of Snape. A stray bolt flew from his wand and severed a feather from the new owl. Gandolph gave a piercing shriek and flew to the bed post. Hermione had frozen when he had pointed the wand.

Hermione looked at the two drunken wizards, both lightly snoring. She levitated Severus onto the bed and then pulled off his boots and covered him up clear to his head.

She then made Harry lie on the couch, vanished the severed hair and floo'd Ginny in her rooms. She picked up two wands off the floor and put them behind a book.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Hermione hated floo calls; it got her hair all flyaway.

Ginny's face appeared. "Hermione, I was looking for Harry; where is he?"

"He and my husband got drunk and played barber to each other. Will you come and get him or shall I leave him to sleep it off on the couch?" Ginny's face peered around until she spotted her husband peacefully oblivious on the couch behind Hermione. "It would be all over the Prophet that he got drunk after the interview, if I did. Which one of the idiots had the idea to drink?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea; I didn't even know there was alcohol in these chambers let alone that they would sit there and get drunk."

"Ron must have found the booze; the twins could always sniff it out. There wasn't a Weasley ever born who could hold his liquor."

"You are probably right; mine had to have gotten the liquor out but yours had the wand giving haircuts.

He pointed it at me and said 'Potter's barbershop at your service', fired a hex, which hit my owl, tripped and went to sleep." Hermione was afraid the owl would never forgive Harry. They tended to hold grudges about things like that.

"Is Ron already in bed? Or do you need help?" Ginny had helped after other stupid drinking parties in Gryffindor tower; it generally involved vomit.

"I think we should leave Harry down here for the night then. Make them clean up their own mess."

Hermione told her goodnight, and went down the hall to the potions office.

She had most of the ingredients to a hangover potion and she suspected she would need a hair restore potion for Harry at least. It would take a few hours and at least her mind was off of Dumbledore being gay.

t

t

t

This is for all the lazy people who have not reviewed- do it at least for three chapters. Then I let you off the hook, I might even review your story as well.

As for everyone else; you are the reason I am having fun with this story.I hope everyone has enjoyed their time off with their family and friends.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was dark, he was in his own bed and it felt as if someone had fired several crucios directly to his head.

His hand felt for his wand which was always on the night stand but it was gone. He stood up which made the pounding in his head reach an almost unbearable level. He stumbled to the bathroom and pissed in what he hoped was the general direction of the toilet then stumbled back to bed and passed out. Not hearing another voice groan and mirror his trip to the loo. That figure as well managed to head back to the bed, and did the same.

Hermione finished up the potions in just under 3 hours. She had decanted a few extra and bottled them as payment for using the workroom. She picked up all the potions and took them back to her room. She wasn't letting Lucius take the credit for these. Would she, however, remember to call him Professor Malfoy? She had always distinguished Draco from his father by his first name. How would the boys remember to do it? She hoped they hadn't gotten into more mischief. Her anxiety about her situation was fading now that Harry was aware. She had been really worried about how he would react. Drinking to much wasn't something she had thought about, but it was better then shouting or hexing or just never speaking to them again.

She hoped they were awake.

She cast a small lumos and sat the potions on the small table. The owl was once again on the chair she had put him on earlier. Gandolph was glaring balefully at the bed. She brightened the light and walked over to see two dark heads fully clothed snoring with their mouths open. Where was a camera when you needed one?

Severus Snape in bed with Harry Potter; It would fetch her a million pounds. She smiled; at least she didn't have to deal with drunken ramblings or clean up vomit. Hold that thought. She walked to the bathroom and checked for accidents. There was an un-flushed toilet but whoever had used it had at least managed to get it in the bowl. She walked back to the other room and conjured a small blanket. She lay down on the couch hoping to catch a bit of a nap before one of them woke up screaming about finding themselves in bed together.

She woke again when the light hit her eyes, she looked towards the window. It was still night but the moonlight was reflecting brightly off the lake. She walked over to the bed and Severus opened his eyes as she approached.

"Poppy, I need something for my head." His eyes were unfocused and he felt about for his wand again.

"It isn't Poppy, and you have brought this upon yourself." Hermione answered softly. Harry was still unconscious.

"Miss Granger? Hermione… What happened?" he rasped. Slowly his brain was functioning.

"You and Harry got pissed. Ron's body can't handle alcohol. I don't know what you were thinking. … Here. I made up a hangover potion."

"Water first or I will get sick." She handed him a glass and smirked as she observed his hands trembling. Then she passed him the potion, watching as he grimaced at the taste.

"I should have let you suffer, but I have been on the cleanup side of one too many drinking sprees over the years." Prefects always had to cover things up so the houses didn't lose points.

"I have never drunk that much before, it was an ill judged decision." His eyes were closed but the lines of pain were easing out of his face.

"Was this a joke? Sticking me in bed with him?" Snape had felt Harry shift.

"No Harry crawled in there while I was gone." She looked at Harry affectionately.

"'Mione, I'm sick," his voice was feeble.

"No, Harry you're hung over." Hermione handed him water first.

He drank it eagerly. She gave him the potion as well. He swallowed quickly as if used to her care.

He reached around for his glasses and then his wand; coming up blank on both.

"Accio wand. Accio glasses." Harry rasped out and turned his head as he felt the bed move."What the fuck is Victor doing here in bed with me?" Harry was horrified. This was worse then waking up with Neville that time they were celebrating a quidditch win. He had been fully dressed but Neville had only his underwear. There was a lot of teasing from Ron about Neville's intentions.

"You happen to be in my bed uninvited." Snape was feeling better slightly. "How can you mistake me for Krum?"

"Severus, you do look quite a bit like him now. Especially since Harry gave you a hair cut." Hermione was almost whispering since Harry was wincing at the volume of Snape's voice.

"_What_ did you say?" Severus hissed, angrily surprised.

He jumped out of bed and walked to inspect his reflection in a mirror.

His hair was slightly chopped and uneven in places. He was shocked at how much of his face was revealed. He was rather used to the concealing style from his childhood. He had never had his hair cut any other way. Potter was correct, though: with the changes in his complexion and his hair chopped away, he looked like Krum's brother. His height was about the same but he lacked the wide shoulders of the Bulgarian seeker. His nose unbroken and hair clean and shiny made a remarkable difference in his appearance.

He noticed Hermione watching him in the mirror; she had been a girlfriend of Krum's several years ago.

He squinted at her, brows furrowed. "You say Potter did this? Who cut his hair?"

Snape looked at Potter's unruly mop and it had bald spots in it. Other parts were sticking up more than usual and he looked like a homeless person, his clothes were so wrinkled. "I did _not_ do that to him, regardless of the state I was in."

Harry stumbled out of bed to the loo and moments later there were sounds of vomiting and groaning.

Hermione winced, "He is going to need another hangover potion, isn't he?"

She walked over to where she had set the extras and looked up at Severus. "Since he just lost the other one it won't hurt him to have another so soon, will it?"

"Dilute it with a third of water. It may take longer to do the job but there will be no harmful effects that way." Snape was still looking at himself in the mirror. It was an unusual experience to find an aspect of his appearance which he approved of. He had always avoided mirrors and he was used to the shortcomings in his appearance. Krum was admired: he had a bevy of girls following him around just for his good looks. He had a bloody fan club. Just when he had the possibility not to be reviled for his appearance, he had to play a hermit.

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom and made his way over to his friend. "Hermione, have you got some more potion?"

"Just a bit. Severus suggested I dilute it so it doesn't make you worse." She patted his shoulder and walked into the bathroom to the sink.

Harry's eyes followed her as she left and as she closed the door. He then looked at Snape who was before the mirror, he caught site of himself. "Fuck a Duck!" Harry croaked out his hands reaching up to feel the bare spots on his scalp. Oh GODDS, it was skin he was feeling! Why had it not grown back like when Petunia had tried to cut it short?

"Please desist speaking until she gets you the potion. You are even more objectionable with a hang over."

Snape was now staring at Harry, seeing, once again, his enemy, James Potter. It was something which happened regularly when Harry was in front of him. All the scene lacked was the other three Marauders but they were all dead now: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. His vision refocused on the green eyes of his best friend. Lily's eyes. He could do this; he needed Potter and he was tired of fighting. He had always been envious of the closeness the three Gryffindors had in their relationships. He wanted Hermione. The marriage geas were only a small part of that. He had lusted for a normal life, friends and respect. It should be child's play to insure that they furnished all these goals: A wife, respect and a friend. Potter, a friend. No. Harry had said they needed to bury the hatchet. He was Slytherin and as such, he would take advantage, make his situation work for him. He was better looking and not enslaved any longer to either side.

Harry was looking at him intently, "I thought they were hexed with a memory charm… When they told me you were in charge of Ron's body at night. Perhaps a nasty little trap you left in your rooms. I was also dead sure he had been attacked by Greyback, like Bill. I really am grateful you kept both of you alive but what a fucking mess."

Hermione came out of the bathroom swirling the potion around. "It would have been much worse if Ron was dead. Severus deserved to live after the hell he went through all those years." She looked at her husband, "You know, shorter hair does suit you."

"I don't intend to keep it this way." Snape retorted, obviously unsure as he stared towards the mirror.

"Why not? If you are accidentally seen it would be much better to be thought a stranger", Harry rationalized and grimaced as he drank down the potion. "Hermione, can you do something to my hair before Ginny sees it this way?"

"Potter was expressing his intentions to fornicate with poultry. So perhaps you shouldn't protect him from his wife's rightful wrath." Snape was trying for humor. He wasn't comfortable with all the introspection.

Hermione looked at both blankly. "_what_?"

"He is trying to be funny. I can tell you now he has to be extremely drunk in order to achieve it. Perhaps he should take lessons." Harry was starting to feel better now the potion had settled his stomach and his aching head. He started to walk over to the table when a massive gray shape burst into flight right over his head. He looked up and when he did the owl crapped right on his bald spot. He looked horrified at Hermione as she battled and failed to keep from laughing falling to her knees.

Snape just smirked and turned quite red in the face as he replied. "I see you don't even have to open your mouth to achieve a humorous result. However, I don't think I will take lessons in humor from you."

Hermione was rolling on the floor as she gasped out, "He was almost the victim of Potter's barbershop last night. I guess this is his way of paying you back." She walked over and picked up the severed feathers and handed them to Harry still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Snape was staring at the other occupants of the room with total incomprehension. If an owl crapped on his head it would have found its way into an owl-based potion. Of course, these two talked to house elves as well. Muggleborns and one raised by muggles; what had he let himself in for?

Harry took the feathers. "I was really crocked last night. I could have hurt someone or something."

He walked over to the owl now perched on the back of the bed post holding out the feathers. "Sorry,mate. I wish I could make it right. I promise to not fire off hexes when I am drunk, although I think you have extracted enough revenge yourself." Magic creatures had feelings and he had owned Hedwig long enough to know that treating them like people was the best way. He still missed the beautiful, brave owl.

The bird was staring at him and, as the words were said, lifted his beak slightly higher. At the end he looked directly at Harry and his eyes held a definite twinkle.

Please review...


	28. Chapter 29

Not my Characters, just my playground.

Looking forward to the DVD release of Harry Potter coming up!!!

Harry had decided to leave before daylight lit the corridors but the bald spots and owl dung on the top of his head was the deciding factor. He barely managed to enter his room without waking his wife. It had been one hell of a night but he thought he could deal with Snape as he was acting now. Perhaps that was the key word: acting. Until today, everything he had witnessed Snape doing had been an act, first as Voldemort's spy and then as Dumbledore's tool. Had the man ever caught a break? Harry was willing to start again so he owed his mother's best friend something. He had surely forgiven Sirius quickly enough on learning of his friendship with his father. Now, if he could get Hermione's new owl to forgive him and not to hold a grudge he would be a happy man. Owls could hold a grudge as long as an elephant; they insisted on respectful treatment.

Hermione was tired. She had been up all day and brewing for a while after sundown. She looked at Severus who was wide awake and explained, "I am going to go to sleep in a bit. Is there anything you want to tell me? Did we get all the things on your list?" Perhaps if she could get to sleep first then he would not be able to surprise her. She watched him warily.

"Wait. Could I trouble you to trim these uneven spots with some scissors? I don't relish the thought of another wand pointing at me after seeing Potter's hair." Severus was speaking in a coaxing manner.

"I suppose it would be difficult to get the bits in the back. Ron won't appreciate Harry's haircut at all." Well that was a relief. Maybe he wasn't randy tonight. Just a hair cut then.

She got up tiredly and fetched the scissors. Severus seated himself backward on the chair so she would have better access.

Hermione got a comb from the dresser and combed his hair all straight, snipping here and there. She was intent on her work not noticing the proximity of her breasts to his face. He was very much aware of it. Holding his breath at times as she walked around so she wouldn't feel the warmth on her exposed arms. He watched her as a snake watches a bird.

As she set the scissors down, he reached up and grasped her arm. His other arm encircled her waist and pulled her unto his lap. Her breath came quick as he stared deeply into her eyes. The long fingers of his one hand tangled in her hair as the other hand pulled her closer to him. His lips brushed hers in a feather light touch which grew more insistent. At first she tried to pull away but the longing was too intense. So she gave in to the masterful caresses. The kisses igniting her passion and making her burn with lust. He picked her up and headed to the bed, clothes coming off both and flying in a flurry. She lay back against the pillows and his hand caressed her cheek.

"Why is it like this? You never even liked me before and it is just fireworks every time you touch me." Hermione was earnestly seeking an answer. "The geas of the marriage bond are not as strong for Ron and I." She marveled at his glittering black eyes, he was an exciting, dangerous man.

Severus grimaced at her mention of Ron. "Why did you have to bring him up? I don't like the idea of him wearing my clothes or sharing my wife. I can tolerate the first annoyance but the latter is unacceptable. I don't care if he is the one you married. It feels as if you were always the one who was meant for me. I put up with Potter and his childish drunken ramblings. I did it so you will realize how much I want this to work. I finally have a chance to be happy and I intend to take it. I.intend.to.take.you." He said the last in a husky velvet voice, each word a demand. It sent shivers of desire down her. He kissed her deeply as if to wipe any memory of anyone else away. He had more experience sexually then Ron and meant to use it. Snape could bind her firmly to him and her relationship with Ron would just be an unpleasant side effect.

So with skillful practiced hands he proceeded to completely and passionately seduce his young wife. She was just as passionate as she totally enthralled him. Afterwards, they lay together in the dark embracing and kissing. The sheets were tangled about them and their skin was coated in sweat. They didn't speak and, in the quiet, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

Draco couldn't believe the noise that entered his dungeon room. Screams and thuds. Merciful gods, it sounded like a revel for the Dark Lord. Who would have thought that Weasley would be going at it every night with so much enthusiasm? Who would have dreamed the stone walls let out so much sound? He would have to request different quarters if one of them didn't learn a better silencing charm. They must only have cast it on the doorway. No sound came from that direction. He really wanted to keep these rooms. They had been his for his entire school career and he had dreaded giving them up last year. His rooms at home were more luxurious but these had always been associated with safety. Severus's rooms were right next to his and he could always count on him to wake him from a nightmare. His own parents had never cared for him to the extent that Severus had. It was always a servant's job to attend him then. He had refused to be comforted by a dirty, cringing house elf. Poor Severus. What would he think of such goings on in his rooms?

Severus was gone, and Weasleys' were busy fucking and making more red headed little blood traitors. In his rooms no less. He lay in the dark and contemplated his life. He was going to have to kiss up to all those he had hated to keep the ministry from focusing on his role in Dumbledore's murder. His father was in just as precarious of a position. Imagine Lucius Malfoy in the role of substitute teacher! What was the world coming to? The alliance with the French Delacours had been a double insurance policy. If the ministry noticed the Malfoys movements from here to their French estates they would disregard it as not unusual. In reality it would allow them to make a hasty exit if things became too heated. Australia or the United States were both being set up with appropriate mansions, monetary accounts and anti-detection wards. A matter of requesting a portkey for the fiancés convenience and he had paid several bribes to gaurantee that it was available.

The other reason was for putting distance between him and Pansy. She was one currently in prison somewhere for her role at the battle of Hogwarts. He had always expected to marry her. Gabrielle was pretty but she was a little girl and to self-focused for him. He didn't care for veela blood. Hell, he had it himself. He missed Pansy in his bed, especially while he had to hear the rutting going on the other side of the wall. If this didn't stop he would have to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

Poor Draco.

Please review, I want to thank my beta for working hard even on her vacation.


	29. Chapter 30

Not my world just my script

Chapter 30

Ron awoke totally naked to the sight of his newly acquired wand. His young wife was in the shower and his school robes were laid at the foot of the bed. He was looking forward to the new day. He felt so enthusiastic; things were going well. New clothes, new wand and as soon as he made a decision, a new broom. He was married and not suffering from sexual angst. His future was bright.

Hermione came out all flushed and pink from a hot shower and looked at him warily. He was grinning in a smug manner and playing with his wand. He hadn't yet noticed his recent hair cut or questioned his lack of attire.

She started gathering her books when he looked at the new owl. He hopped out of bed heading over to see the owl, not bothering to dress, when a flash from the fireplace had his sister screeching out. "My eyes! I am scarred for life. Get dressed you bloody sod."

Ron flushed red and it was fascinating to see the blush travel his nude body. Hermione giggled, "I did that with Harry one time. He was washing up in the tent and thought I would be gone longer. He screeched louder then I did." She smiled, "I will go on up to speak to Ginny in the great hall. It may keep her from gossiping about seeing you starkers."

Ron was a bit put out. Harry had never mentioned that. Hermione had seen him nude. Still Hermione had picked him; all along she had ignored the boy who lived as a boyfriend prospect. They really did think of each other as siblings, though. He would have given them both a twin if they had asked. Then he felt bad for poor George, he was in worse shape than Fred who was now a ghost. He would have to talk to George more to fill the gap; there was only so much a ghost could do. Maybe he could have spared Percy and Charlie. They were older than him and ignored him for the most part. He had always idolized Bill even more after he had caught Fleur for a wife. He pulled out one of his new robes and marveled at the newness again.

He hurriedly dressed and raced out the door as Hermione had already gone to breakfast. He was on the stairs when Draco Malfoy caught up with him. He glared suspiciously at the ferret and Draco was deliberately matching his pace to stay even with him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco gave him an evil stare and growled. "We learned silencing charms in the third year and you don't seem to have mastered it. I would have thought Granger at least would have checked all the wards in the room when you moved in."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Ron was at a loss it was silent as a tomb in the dungeon.

"I am talking about how you and Potty had a drunken party last night and then you capped it off with some loud and raunchy sex…..did you make it a threesome? I never heard Potty leave." Draco was angry.

He was an insomniac since childhood and anything at all would wake him. His room had a fireplace but was unconnected to the floo system , Snape had in the past allowed him to contact his parents occasionally. His father would allow him to use his, but would insist on monitoring his conversations. How could he complain properly with Lucius ( Stick up his arse) Malfoy monitoring every word? His mother was an easy and indulgent parent who spoiled him constantly.

"We don't and have never had a threesome and as it is my wife you are speaking of I will thank you to keep your foul mouth shut. I just got back into school and I know you are here only thanks to some hefty bribes. It won't take much to get you chucked out even if your daddy is teaching Potions." Ron was at a loss. What had Snape been up to? He would wait and ask him as he suspected Draco might know some occulmency and may be able to tap into the internal conversation. His rage was increasing and he wanted badly to take it out on the prat in front of him.

Draco bit back the rude retort. He was angry but not enough to jeopardize his freedom or his schooling. He looked at Ron with a fresh haircut and different robes and decided he could only turn this around one way.

"I am merely suggesting that since our rooms adjoin, that you should rework the silencing wards as I don't think Snape intended to ever test their limits with a female companion. Let alone have her scream in passion all night." Draco was smiling the fake political smile his father was famous for.

This time it was Ron's turn to bite back his words. Snape had done what? Instead of a flattered blush Ron's face had lost all color, Draco wondered what had disturbed him. Maybe Potter had made her scream all night because it didn't look as though Ron had any knowledge of doing it.

Ron turned abruptly heading up the stairs even faster then before. His mind was filled with the images left etched on his brain by the ferret's words. '_drunken party and loud raunchy sex_' kept swirling in his brain vying only with '_scream in passion all night_.' Just what had that deviant Snape done last night? What part had Harry in all this?

SS

HG

RW

Please review. I am getting close to 200 reviews- picture snoopy dancing

No that wasn't me- I am more like Lucy glaring at him as he dances.


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ginny had heard her husband slip into bed after his early morning shower she had not expected him until morning. When she woke up again, she quietly left to go to the shower. He was snoring slightly and she tripped over his clothes on the way back. She picked up the discarded clothes out of habit as the Weasley family had never had the pleasure of house elves and she was hit with a pungent reek. What _had_ he been doing? It smelled of fire whiskey and… was that owl shit? Did he get crocked and roll about the owlery floor as a dare? Maybe he had fallen. She jerked back the covers and inspected her husband's naked body. Well, there was one bruise on his shin but nothing new. Wait a second. What was wrong with his hair? There were several shiny areas of bare skin. Maybe he had fallen and hit his head.

She looked at his face and he was sleeping peacefully with no signs of pain. Well, she would demand answers from the guilty party. Ron. She immediately went to the floo and had just stuck her head in when she was greeted with the sight of her brother walking straight toward her totally naked. She screamed, "My eye's! I am scarred for life! Get dressed you bloody sod." she saw his shocked reaction to her exclamation as she terminated the floo connection.

She would have to talk to Hermione to find out the details as she knew from experience that an embarrassed Ron would avoid her like the plague. What had been different about her brother?

Well his hair was shorter but she knew they had cut hair on the drinking binge. It had been several years since she had seen him nude. It was one summer when she had come upon him and the twins as they had skinny dipped. Well he had grown a bit since then, perhaps that was it. The full body blush had been familiar though, she wondered how she could use this information to blackmail the git. Perhaps not. She was happy with how her life was going now.

Harry moaned and opened his eyes. She walked over and looked down on her husband, giving him a glare she had learned from her mother. " What did Ron do to your hair and why do you have bird shit all over your clothes?"

Harry was a bit fuzzy brained as he still had a bit of a hangover. The potion which would have worked was lost when he vomited it. The second potion was much weaker so he was still slightly dizzy and had a headache. "Wasn't Ron, it was the bat's fault." His voice was slurring and he had no real knowledge of what he had said. He drifted back to sleep with his mouth open and a small trail of drool dripping out of one corner of his mouth.

Ginny wondered if they had played some odd drunk game, maybe a boy's version of dress up with Snape's old clothes. She also had an idea that maybe Snape had a familiar which was an actual bat…creepy.

She dismissed it for later thought as she looked at Harry's bald scalp showing in patches. What could she do to fix that? If it had been done against his will it would have grown back. So he either had asked for it to be done or had done it himself. Maybe Madame Pomphrey would have some type of hair restorer. If she hurried she could get some before he went to breakfast. At least their room was close to the hospital wing.

Hermione walked into the great hall and felt so tired she wondered if she should return to her rooms. She was worn out. Sleeping only about 3 or 4 hours a night since she had married was slowing her down. How could she study later if she was up all day for classes and then up all night with Severus? Ron demanded her time as well. Maybe she would only request a light class load this year and have some time scheduled to sleep during the day while Ron caught his charms class up to level. If they could only find teachers like Malfoy she may be better on her own. How would she deal with his class? Maybe she could test out of some of the classes she had done independent study on while they were hunting the horcruxes.

Harry had studied with her sometimes so he may be able to as well. She needed to see if Ginny had fixed his hair someway. She should have done it before he left but had been too fatigued to think about it. Hermione walked over to the table and sat down beside Neville and Luna. Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table again. She was in Ravenclaw but had the option to sit with her husband and took it as all her friends were in Gryffindor. Luna looked at Hermione and noticed the fatigue. "You should take care of yourself Hermione, you could catch snorlapses flu if you get to tired."

Hermione just stared at her blankly and reached out to the coffee pot which had suddenly appeared on the table. She didn't like the taste but knew she needed the caffeine to make it through the day. Ginny sat down dragging Harry into the seat beside her.

"Ouch! Hermione! I am so sorry these gits kept you up all night. You look like hell." Ginny was sure the boys had given her friend some trouble. She thought they would remain asleep when she had spoken to her last night. Obviously not given Hermione's appearance this morning she looked like she was rode hard and put away wet.

Harry was scratching some short spots in his hair. "Stop that right now, Harry James Potter," Ginny growled as she smacked his hand away from his head. "Do you want that to work or do you want it to look as if you had mange the rest of your life?"

The hair regrowth potion caused severe itching and if the person scratched it much it would not work. She didn't think she could tolerate a mangy husband. She loved the boy, he would always be her hero, but she would take care of him in spite of himself.

Hermione looked at Harry's hair. "How long has it been on?"

"I went to the hospital wing and picked it up right after I saw Ron's little parade." Ginny smirked.

"What Parade Ginny?" Neville asked his mouth quirking up with a smile.

"Never mind here he is now." Ginny noticed the anger in her brother's face. He must think she was already making fun of him.

Ron sat down and stared at the coffee before pouring a large mug full of it. He sipped on it slowly with his face down and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Your new haircut looks smashing Ron," Luna chimed in with kind eyes.

Ron looked up quickly and saw the uneven spots in Harry's hair. "What happened to you?"

Ginny said. "I suppose you were to drunk to remember?"

Ron's face whitened again. His lips thinned and he starred at both Hermione and Harry as if they were slugs. "I wasn't quite myself last night. I guess you will have to ask these two what happened."

Harry was confused. Why was Ron angry?

Neville trying to change the subject asked again, "What parade was Ginny talking about? Is it something the Prophet has lined up? I know they mentioned parades right after the defeat of V-vVoldemort but I didn't know anything was decided."

"It wasn't that type of a parade I was referring to. Ron was starkers in front of the floo and I got an eye full. It wasn't reason enough to wake up this nasty though." Ginny returned his nasty look with one of her own.

Harry was looking back and forth while Hermione just sipped her coffee barely awake. Neville and Luna were lamenting that their quarters had no floo connection and Ginny assured them they could use the ones in her room if they needed to. Ron just sat there like a volcano about to erupt: what was his problem?

When he saw Ron last he was happy as a clam with his wand and broom shopping.

The Headmistress announced that class schedules would be handed out at lunch and any changes would have to be made before then. Otherwise the first classes would be tomorrow. There was one other teaching position to fill and it would be announced that afternoon. Draco was totally engrossed in watching the Gryffindors antics at the breakfast table. There was something off with Weasley and even that dim wit Potter seemed aware of it.

Ron spotted Draco across the hall watching him intently. He sat there silently fuming. What the hell was he going to do? Was she married to him or to Snape? Why was she fucking him all the time? He thought she was in love with him and now… what the hell? Maybe the git was giving her a potion. Maybe it was the damned geas. How was he to take revenge on the bat? He needed to do something which would turn Hermione off and not have any permanent effects. He reached out for a bowl of fruit as he started to fill his plate. There were grapes, apples, bananas and some odd tropical fruits which were fuzzy and green inside. Grapes…..maybe. He thought about the time involved. It could work. He started by picking all the grapes out of the fruit bowl and finding some dried prunes grabbed them as well. He looked about the table for more potential ammunition in the war of the bowels. He would fix it so Snape was unable to ever leave the loo again. He would ask for beans and cabbage for the evening meal. It was his body and he knew what would set off some internal fireworks. Hermione wouldn't like it one bit.

A.N. Sorry for the delay- computer problems as well as real life obligations 3 funerals and a wedding. No one close, just relatives who deserved my respect. Wedding however was perfect, very beautiful.


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Snape became aware as the sun set that he was sitting in a chair alone in his rooms. He realized that Weasley was angry but when he had tried to access his thoughts there had been a formidable stone wall. He had no idea as to the reason of the anger. He needed to find his wife and determine the problem. There was no note and no owl to send after her. He changed into his clothes and started pacing. There were no books on the desk or even any clues as to where anyone was. Snape stared at the floo and wondered if he should contact Potter. There was a good chance that Hermione was there or a good chance that Potter would know how to find her. On the downside there was a chance he would expose his secret to Potter's wife. Potter's wife … for so long those words had cut into him like a knife. Lily had been so precious to him. Ginny was a redhead about the same size and even had the same build but she couldn't hold the attention of a crowd like Lily had been able to. She had little of the charm even though she was very intelligent in her own right. Potter's wife… those words had no sting now; it seemed as if Lily's ghost was finally at peace. Snape paced back and forth before he went into his private lab. He may as well get some work done.

Harry had watched Ron fume all day when he finally excused himself to go to his rooms it had been a relief. Hermione was napping in a large chair in the Gryffindor common room and no one seemed to want to disturb her. Ginny was busy scribbling away in her journal. She had given him hell when he was coherent enough to appreciate it. His hair was back to normal and he grimaced as normal: was sticking up every which way. It was getting dark and he wondered about how the transformation would go given Ron's temper. He and Ron had been on the outs in a similar fashion during the tri-wizard tournament. Harry had no clue as to why Ron was angry this time. Was he really angry that Harry had cut his hair? Or just that he was trying to make friends with Snape? Ron was very jealous of anyone who Harry paid attention to. He was ok as long as it was Hermione or Ginny but he even got fidgety when Neville hung around much. Harry accepted this quirk, although he had wondered why. Ron had never had much he could call his own. He was very good at hanging on to things that were solely his own. Harry guessed if the shoe was on the other foot he would act similar, having to share his body, his friends and his wife all with someone he had hated for years. This version of Snape was much more approachable. Harry wasn't sure if it was the age or the fact that Voldemort wasn't around anymore. He could have fun with this man. Well it was Snape so maybe fun was a stretch. Perhaps he could just enjoy a quiet friendship.

Ginny was writing the days happenings in her journal. She had noticed that Ron was angry and had left right after the meal. Malfoy had hovered around close enough to listen to their conversations and Hermione was absolutely exhausted. She had felt bad leaving her alone in the common room but Neville was reading some plant book and promised to wake her when he went to bed. Luna had been sitting by the fire watching a salamander play amongst the coals. Malfoy had tried to follow them into the common room using a lame excuse about wanting to speak to Lavender Brown. Lavender had looked flattered but had asked him where his little fiancé was then she had made a show of slamming the door in his face. Harry was acting all introspective again so he must be mulling over some new secret or threat to the world. All the day's happenings were in there -- in detail. Ever since her first year she had kept a detailed journal to account for lost time. She had forgotten hours at a time when she had been possessed by Tom Riddle. So this was her defense against further happenings of the sort. It had become a comforting habit. She finished and read fondly the entries she had made on her wedding day. She knew she would read it again and again. "Harry, it's dark now. I think we should go to bed." She was feeling a bit amorous and her hero was right there.

"It is dark, isn't it? I'll be there in a second. I need to check on Ro…Ron." Harry grabbed some floo powder and stepped through leaving his wife half undressed and starring after him.


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Harry slipped through the floo without calling out as courtesy. There was now a sofa blocking the view of the majority of the room. Ron must have rearranged the furniture to prevent further indiscreet floo callers.

Harry neither saw or heard anyone so he called out " Hermione!" Harry knew she wasn't there but he couldn't bring himself to yell out 'Severus' in quite the same manor.

Off to the side of the bathroom was another door slightly open and the smell of potions pouring out. Just as Harry made his way toward the open door the bathroom door opened with a disgruntled Severus Snape walking out pulling his cuffs down over freshly washed hands.

Harry backed up a pace as he came face to face once again with his former teacher. Snape also stopped in his tracks upon looking up to meet Potter in his private rooms unannounced. His face started into his habitual glare, then he glanced about. " Did you come down with my wife?" Snape clipped out.

" No, I came in through the floo, and called for her but there was no answer." Harry replied a bit taken back at the attire he found Snape in. He slowly looked up and down his former teacher noticing the black jeans and the crisp linen shirt. His hair was still short and slightly curly from a steamy caldron.

" You look so different, I find it hard to believe you are the same person each time I see you." Harry said slowly uncertain of his reception.

" Did you need something Potter?" Snape was trying to be civil. Perhaps friendship was going to be more of a chore then he anticipated. He was swearing a blue streak mentally about the dunderhead in front of him. Habits of several years duration were difficult to break.

Harry looked up with his large green eyes so open and friendly. It would be like kicking a puppy to reprimand this earnest young man for barging in. Snape had never cared for puppies though.

" Potter, can you tell me why you feel free to breeze through the floo into my private chambers?"

Snape was trying hard for a neutral tone.

Harry slumped his shoulders, and looked down, feeling like an errant first year. Then he took a deep breath and slowly raised his head and stared straight into his former teachers eyes. " Ron was in a snit all day, he refused to speak to anyone and Draco Malfoy is hanging about smirking. I don't know what is going on but Hermione was acting odd. Ron was gorging himself on some odd foods and sulking all day."

" What type of odd foods?" Snape asked with a distracted air.

" Cabbage and beans, some nasty smelly cheese and those little fish muggles stick on Pizza." Harry was nauseated just reciting a partial list.

Snape frowned for a minute and looked towards the lab then back at Harry. " Not his typical meal then?"

" Well Ron can eat just about anything, but this was enough to make a Hagrid retch." Harry looked back at the room Snape had just vacated. " Is he trying to make you sick?"

" Is he mental? I am a potions Master, who does he think makes all the medicines in the infirmary?" Snape was trying to reconcile someone attempting so foolish and juvenile revenge.

Harry looked at him calmly for a bit and replied. " He was just fine yesterday after wand shopping and new clothes so perhaps you should speak to Hermione and see if she knows what set him off. Or wait…maybe that is it…he may be jealous of you talking to Hermione and me."

" How does he think we will get through our lives if we don't speak?" Snape had a feeling it wasn't speaking that Ron was angry about.

" I haven't mentioned anything much but he knew we had been drinking because his hair was cut ." Harry paused

" Ron can be jealous of any relationship. He can be a git if I talk to much to other blokes, and when Hermione was seeing Krum he was impossible." Harry looked at Snape and noticed again his similarities to Victor Krum.

" What do you think of Malfoy hanging about…Draco that is?" Harry qualified.

" I was not aware of any of today's events, somehow Weasley has a natural ability to block his emotions when he wants to." Snape scowled.

" He had no training, when Hermione even mentioned occumlency Ron refused to even read about it." Harry hated bringing up a sore subject between them.

" Sometimes a witch or wizard is born with the ability, much like Parsel tongue." Snape asked "Did you loose that ability when he died?"

" Don't know yet as there haven't been any snakes about." Harry replied. " Don't think I will need it much, and it was creepy having that in common with him anyway."

" Also what about your relatives? Has Petunia and her husband even bothered to try to contact you?" Snape remembered the scenes in the aborted lessons as well.

" No . I truly don't expect them to. I was a burden and they hated anything magical for as long I as I can remember." Harry looked at Snape closely " Did you know them as well?"

" We were neighbors when I was a child, they moved away after Lily and I had started Hogwarts. Said they were moving to be closer to your grandparents in their old age. Actually Petunia was driving them insane about living close to me and my mother." Snape turned away and walked into the potions lab.

Harry followed this was the very type of conversation he craved. Little bits and drabbles about his mother.

" Was Petunia married yet when you knew her?" Harry asked carefully.

" She refused to even be in the same room as that horrible dirty boy from Spinner's End." Snape was almost smiling.

" You didn't miss much not knowing Vernon Dursley." Harry answered.

" I gathered that from the bits I would glimpse in your memories. I can't believe Dumbledore expected them to care for Lily's child that way. And yes, that is how I try to think of you, Lily's child. Potter's child isn't something I can contemplate even now."

" I am sorry, I saw how much of a prat he acted." Harry said. " If it helps at all, I think he was nervous about losing Sirius as a friend to someone in Slytherin. I know it makes no sense but Ron acts like that as well."

" I think it was Lily he was jealous of then and Sirius hated me on sight." Snape grimaced " Now Black could have been the jealous one, he did act that way with both Lupin and Pettigrew as well as Potter."

" I hate to bother you for bits that you remember, the Dursley's refused to speak other then to tell me they were freaks and drunks and the like. I saw them all for a bit, while I was dead. They were all there even Remus. I thought I was dreaming and had just conjured Remus into the group it was later when I realized he and Tonks had been killed."

Snape asked " Was Tonks there as well?"

" I don't recall her there, but it was a fuzzy type of place. I had no clothes on and then I did and when I saw them they were all wearing something, but I can't recall what they had on at all now." Harry stated slowly his mind looking back.

" It is likely leaking out of your memories more and more until you will think it was entirely a dream in a few months. You might try a pensieve to hold the memories and preserve them for the future."

" I have a feeling they wouldn't transfer as I was dead when this all happened." Harry was wanting to talk about happier memories" So Draco was hanging about? What exactly do you mean by that? Hanging about you? Hermione? Hogwarts?"

" He was hanging about watching Ron and Hermione both. Although he later claimed he wanted to speak to Lavender he got chucked out quickly." Harry grinned.

Snape had lost some color to his face. " Could he be the reason for Weasley's temper? Draco is no fool, did Weasley say or do something which could give us away?"

Hermione stumbled through the floo interrupting the conversation. Her eyes had bags under them and she barely acknowledged Harry as her eyes focused on Snape. " Severus, what is wrong with Ron?"

Snape gazed at her as if she was speaking another language. Harry piped up. " We don't know, but the ferret was watching you both today. I know Lavender pushed him out but she was just an excuse to follow us."

" Not more Malfoy conspiracies, my head is pounding and my stomach is upset." Hermione watched as Severus whirled into the potions lab and returned with two vials of liquid.

" Drink the blue one first, then some water and the red one later." Snape said in his silky voice.

Hermione didn't even look as she knocked back the blue vial of potion.

" I have felt lousy for the last few days, and I thought it was lack of sleep. I napped for several hours on the couch of the common room until Ginny came in screeching about being abandoned on her honeymoon and woke me.

Just why are you here, Harry? She really seemed most upset, I would image she will be looking for you soon."

Snape whirled into the lab and shut the door. He disappeared silently but the same swirling robes as he had on exiting the classroom.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other. " You get to Madam Pomphrey if you are feeling sick after tonight. I have no idea what is up with Ron, Snape says he is in the dark as well. Ron can naturally block his emotions."

" He had no training. How can he do this?" Hermione was feeling better and looking forward to the next vial. " You know how he acted when I suggested we study it. Could it be from the mental exercises from chess?" She walked over and got some water from the pitcher on the table.

" Draco needs watching as well. I think Ron is jealous of us talking to Snape. Did you see the mess he was eating today?"

"It is half the reason I feel nauseated." Hermione swigged the red potion. "You would think he was pregnant."

This chapter will be replaced once it is beta read. All mistakes are mine, all characters are JKR.


	33. Chapter 34

Hermione didn't speak anymore that evening to either Harry or Severus

Hermione didn't speak anymore that evening to either Harry or Severus. She tumbled into bed in a state of total exhaustion. She was aware when Harry left and when Severus stroked her cheek. However she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to acknowledge his presence.

Severus noted the bags under her eyes and the deep sleep she seemed to be in and whirled about into his lab once more.

The next morning found Ron lying on the sofa with absolutely nothing on.

"That bloody blighter," Ron swore under his breath, furious with the new evidence of the indiscretions that his wife and his other half appeared to be up to.

He walked scowling into the bedroom section noting his feet appeared to be sore. His glance at Hermione revealed a tangled curtain of hair and covers drawn clear to the tip of her nose.

" Wake up!" Ron was impatient, his stomach rumbled.

" UMpf…go way Lav, it…s Saturday. 'Sokay and Harry gots mange…." Hermione mumbled incoherently.

" Wake up!" Ron yanked the covers down revealing a Hermione completely clothed in her school uniform.

" Ron, what is it? " Hermione felt frantically for her wand as she cast her eyes about for the urgent reason he implied from his tone. All those months in the forest had stretched her nerves to thin. Leaving her a bit jumpy an on edge at loud and sudden noises. Harry had always been careful to wake her quietly; Ron used to a large family didn't know the meaning of the word. She jumped to her feet and swayed, her head spinning as her sight slowly darkened and she collapsed. Ron was standing there stark naked, mouth agape as his rumpled, tangled new bride slowly slid to the floor in front of him.

He knelt down beside her feeling her head. It was warm but not feverish. His mum had always checked her children's temps first with her cheek and then with a med witch spell. He gathered her up and placed her back into bed. He hurriedly dressed intent on getting Poppy Pomphrey to come fix her immediately.

Internally wincing he paged Snape in his mind 'Snape! Hermione's sick what shall I do?"

Snape heard the cry for help. '**What's wrong?'**

"Hermione stood up to quick when I woke her and then fell down." Ron was relieved to have someone he could get a second opinion.

' **She may have just stood up to quickly and fainted.' **Snape was concerned but years of head of house duties had given him much experience in teenage girls. **'Perhaps her cycle is hard on her? Does she get cramps and act irritable?'**

Ron was in the dark for a minute as he processed what Snape had said. " She always gets cranky and wants chocolate." Snape swirled about in his mind pacing.

" I don't recall ever hearing about her fainting before. I want to get her to the nurse," said Ron.

'**Floo call your sister or Potter to wait with her while you retrieve Poppy.' **Snape wished he could stay with her himself. He had noticed how tired she was last night.

Ron asked " Did you keep her up all night? Don't think I don't know how often you are shagging her!"

Snape quietly retreated from his conscious mind without replying.

Ron rushed into the floo and threw the powder " The Potters!" Still boiling with rage at Snape and frantic about his wife.

Ginny was pacing back in forth in the midst of getting ready for class when her brother startled her.

Harry was sleeping in an uncomfortable heap on a petite sofa, his neck was scrunched at a most uncomfortable angle. Harry tumbled to the floor and looked about for his glasses..

" Ginny I need you to watch Hermione while I fetch the nurse." Ron was breathless. Harry cried out, "What's wrong with her mate?" There was no answer as the siblings ignored him.

Ginny grabbed some powder and throwing it on the fireplace yelled out " Ron and Hermione's room!"

She followed Ron over to the bed asking questions rapid fire as only a sister can.

" What is the matter with her you git? She was sleeping in the common room last evening and the last few days has been looking all peeked. Are you fighting all night or are you just some horny goat who never lets her sleep?" She rushed over to her friend looking so pale and rumpled on the bed. " Ron she is still in her clothes from yesterday? Has she been sleeping all night?" Ginny felt her cheek with her hands as well.

Ron's jaw tightened and he replied " I don't know, I slept on the couch last night. I am going to the Hospital wing."

Ginny called out before he was out the door " Check the Great Hall first as it is almost breakfast time and Pomphrey eats early!"

Ron strode out without closing the door.

Ginny brushed her friends hair back and cast a freshening charm on her clothing. Hermione's eyes fluttered and she murmured " Severus…its cold come back to bed."

Ginny's hand froze and chills went up her spine as she realized there was another presence in the room.

She slowly turned to the shocked face of Draco Malfoy.

He was just inside the door but it was quiet in the dungeon room and he had heard every word.

Ginny's mouth opened, and she took a deep breath. " She is delusional, Ron said she was ill but she's gone 'round the bend."

"Is that what all the screaming and thumps and drama surrounding this room is?" Draco didn't mind the youngest Weasley. She was female and purebred and company was rather slim in the Slytherin dormitories. It was not beyond thought that Granger was cracking up. However it sounded as if she knew his late godfather on an intimate basis. Draco brightened with the epiphany of how his greatest rival had managed to achieve all those Potions marks which had just topped his again and again. How could this valuable information best be used?

Ginny had a different thought running in her mind. This was the reason that Harry was abandoning her in the evenings. Hermione had had an affair with Snape and Harry was consoling Ron.

Harry tumbled through the floo and ran over to the bed glaring at Malfoy. " What is he doing here?

Draco just smiled his most charming smile. " Just seeing if I could help Potter. The door was left wide open and Weasley tore out of here as if there was a fire."

Ginny looked at her husband with wide eyes. " Harry she is delusional. She asked someone named Severus to come to bed….Ron just left to get Madam Pomphrey."

Harry felt the blood leave his face. Malfoy was there just a smirking, how had that prat just walked in?

" Why didn't he take the floo, I am sure the hospital wing is on it?"

Ginny said. " I told him Madam Pomphrey took an early breakfast and was likely in the Great hall, and there is no floo connection in there. Why would she say such a thing Harry?

Harry steeled himself to tell the best lie in his life. " That is the result of some nasty little hex the former owner of the rooms has left. It has been causing some problems as it isn't a harmful hex it is harder to locate the source and identify it." he grinned. "Hermione has been driving herself spare trying to find out how he did it."

Ginny and Draco both swallowed it. Snape was creative and mean enough to do just such a thing.

"So he had a hex left to cause people to say his name?"

"It seems to be a disruption hex, which makes it difficult not to say his name if they are not concentrating. When I was drinking with Ron, I know I said the name several times." The best lies always contained a grain of truth. Harry looked up as the floo lit up and Ron and Madam Pomphrey stepped through. Ron was glaring at Draco and Harry and Poppy was hurrying over to the bed side. She glared at all of them and asked them to go on to breakfast and leave her and Hermione in private.

Harry grasped Ron's arm and let Draco and Ginny move on ahead.

" I have to tell you something before Malfoy or Ginny ask you about it. It is important!" Harry looked deep into Ron's eyes and noticed his friend was still very angry. His wife and Draco were almost to the foot of the stairs leading up from the dungeons, it would be far enough to keep them from hearing . " Hermione said Snape's name in her delirium. I said Snape had left some kind of hex for people to remember his name and you and Hermione were going spare trying to find it and get rid of it.

"Just what will we do and say when one of those two mention it to a faculty member and they try to help us get rid of it?" Ron was focused more then he was angry now. He was the one going on a ride to Azkaban if Snape got sent up.

Harry sent a panicked look up at the two ahead of him. Ginny he could keep quiet, but the ferret needed to be obliviated and quick!


	34. Chapter 35

I am just playing with JKR's toys, she created some wonderful characters!

Chapter 35

Poppy Pomphrey set her face back to its usual placid demeanor after chasing all the healthy bodies out of the dungeon suite. She glanced about and noticed that nothing was really different since Severus Snape had occupied it for almost two decades. Perhaps the sofa was in a different place. Her gaze was back on her new charge. Hermione was a frequent visitor and Poppy knew her well. First it had been homesickness in first year then frozen for weeks by the basilisk. The potion accident with the cat hair, as well as Malfoy hexing her teeth. The most dangerous was the slashing hex at the ministry. She thought she recalled Severus saying it was Dolohof's spell work. Now the newly married Mrs. Weasley was wane and listless on the bed. She was conscious and her color was only slightly pale. Poppy cast several diagnostics on her prone patient. Her wand trembled and shook and various tiny sparkles shoot out of the tip and hovered about various areas of her body.

" Well my dear, it appears you have wasted no time…." Poppy drawled out slowly.

Harry caught up with Malfoy and Ginny just the last corridor before the Great room. He grabbed Draco's wand arm and cast a quick stupefy. Ginny gaped at him as he shoved Draco into a small store room that Filch kept cleaning supplies in. Draco was awkward to move and Ginny had to help him maneuver the blond into the small area.

" Harry, what are you about?" Ginny was extremely nervous as anyone could happen along and witness this bit of rule breaking. Not that she was surprised he had done it, but more that he thought it needed to be done. He raised his wand and looked closely into Malfoy's eyes when… " Just what are you doing here Mr. Potter?" Lucuis Malfoy was unable to see his son yet but he would with two more steps. Ginny palmed her wand within the sleeve of her robe.

Ron paced back and forth outside the rooms, he had dashed up the stairs with everyone else but turned around after a few steps and returned to take up vigil in the hall way. His life was falling apart; he had lived through the war and in the last battle this curse happened. It was meaningless in the face of possibly losing Hermione either to sickness or to Snape. **'You dunderhead! Haven't we been through this again and again? This body is yours, the feelings are yours and the geas of the marriage merely enforce this situation on all of us."**

"So is that why you two are shagging all the damn time?" Ron sullenly replied.

'**That and being in the body of a teenage hormonal boy with unlimited access to his new bride.'**

Snape was being unusually forthcoming. Perhaps being worried about the situation was spilling into the former spies emotions as well.

" I haven't been doing near the shagging as you seem to get up to." Ron was absolutely green with jealousy. **' What leads you to believe that this situation is in anyway my fault? Who married the chit?**

**Whose hormones are out of control? Who has the privacy to enact on these feelings? Can you say that I have ever given evidence of preferring her company over any other female?' **Snape was hoping that Ron would accept this all at face value. His only hope was to push these ideas into a brain that was very resistant to accepting any ideas that may have a Snape origin. It was also time for a bit of misdirection courtesy of Mr. Weasley himself. **'Just what did your ammature attempts to poison me via your gastronomical choices hope to accomplish? After being the Slytherin Head of house and a Potions Master as well as Death Eater and Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, pray tell me what was to be accomplished by eating like a pig all the various grotesque concoctions that you have recently imbibed? Even your dear brothers were more creative then that.'**

Ron's brain snapped right back into terrified first year mode. He had been caught by the one person who could continue to make his life hell. He gulped and started to speak only to be interrupted by a shout from down the corridor. It was Ginny and she was yelling " Stop!". With a worried glance at the dungeon doorway and a wry grimace he flung his way down the hall in a dead run.

Harry felt Lucuis Malfoys presence in a horrid echo of knowing he (Harry) was about to do something wrong; talk about the pot calling the kettle black. With a finite incantatum he released Draco. Lucius was starring at his son and Harry with disbelieving eyes. How the hell was he to get out of this? Ginny must have seen some wand movement from Lucius as she screamed " Stop!"

Harry looked at the floor trying to compose himself.

Lucius quietly asked, "I assume there is a good explanation for why you and Mrs. Potter have my son in a closet at wand point?"

Draco was surprised and looked suspiciously at Harry and Ginny. What the hell had set them off? He supposed it was obvious they did not want him talking about the embarrassing circumstances that the Mudblood was in. Would Potter really hex him for that? Or was it something else... "Father, shall we be a bit discreet and take this to your office?"

Lucius was very aware of the delicate balance he and his son walked here at Hogwarts. No matter what the motivations, it was not to his political advantage to be at odds with the Boy who offed Voldemort. "Shall we proceed to a more conducive atmosphere for discussion?"

Ron ran up just in time to see the two Malfoys and the two Potters walk into the new office of Lucuis Malfoy. His one look at Ginny showed she was scared to death and Harry looked as he had when he was facing Voldemort. Snape was in the forefront of his mind insisting that he follow them into the office.

His hand inserted itself into the door just before it closed completely. Lucius, looking up half expecting another wand to be drawn, merely said, "Please have a seat Mr. Weasley as we get to the bottom of why your sister and Mr. Potter felt the need to hold my son hostage in the supply closet at wand point."

Ron and Snape both felt as if their legs would not hold them and the body belonging to them both quietly took its seat as the door closed firmly.

Madam Pomphrey looked at Hermione archly, "I thought you at least would have waited before finding herself in this situation."

"What situation? I am sorry I am so wrung out and tired but there has been so much stress…", Hermione wearily started.

"I am talking about the fact that you have just come up positive on the pregnancy test!"

"What?! I am on birth control." Hermione screeched.

"You have received no potions from me and if you found any potions in these rooms you surely know they would be ineffective after so many months. This small lab should have been cleared out months ago. "

"We used condoms and muggle birth control pills at the same time." Hermione said feeling all of her blood leave her face.

"This marriage you have is magical; only magic can prevent conception. "Wait", shaking her finger, "…I know you and your husband can't insure a potion to work but it was a simple matter to come to me or another and request it."

"But the muggle methods should have worked." Hermione was sick at her stomach. How in the world did they disserve this on top of the rest? How would she complete school now?

"Neither method is effective 100 percent. True using both should have worked but you failed to take into account the fact that your magic and his together are very powerful. That small percentage is infused with the magic of the parents and should produce a very powerful magical child. True, Mr. Weasley is a purebred and they are slightly less fertile then a muggle born like yourself. Although the Weasley family is a very fertile family as evidenced by the large number of offspring, I could understand this better if he was a half blood like Mr. Potter or if you were both muggle born. However the long and short of it is you have conceived and should have a child in about eight and a half months."

"Surely it is to early to tell that I am pregnant?" Hermione was grasping at straws. "Please say you are teasing me Madam Pomphrey?" Half blood! _Oh my god it was Snape's!_ Ron was going to kill her.

"I will leave you several potions and supplements that will keep you from being so run down. A magical baby can really manifest itself much earlier to detection methods. I could tell within a few hours of conception with the right diagnostic spells. I heard that muggles urinate on a bit of plastic to know for sure." She was actually looking forward to practicing her obstetrical skills; they had of course come into play occasionally before as witches would jump into bed with a wizard and teenage pregnancy was not unknown. This was a married couple and they would not have the stigma of illegitimacy surrounding them.

Poppy was already planning baby showers and staff room knitting sessions for the child.

Hermione just gaped at her doing an impression of a fish. How could this happen to her?

Thanks to my wonderful beta who puts up with terrible comma usage!


	35. Chapter 36

The silence was tangible in the office

The silence was tangible in the office. Harry would look at Ron who then looked at Ginny and then Draco and Lucius would trade glances as well. Snape was fairly screaming at Ron who was ignoring him.

At last Lucius seemed to come to a decision. "Just what was that about in the closet, Mr. Potter? I know you and my son have been at cross purposes before…what is the current problem?"

Harry dropped his eyes and muttered. "It was a mistake. I have no idea what possessed me to behave in such a matter. Please just punish me alone."

Draco dropped his wand in astonishment. " What the fuck, Potty? You shove me in the closet while I am stupefied and have your wand in my face and you expect me to believe it was a mistake? What the hell?

Did Peeves possess you like a little girl?"

Ron reached down and actually handed the wand back to Draco. Ginny was dumbfounded her brother had the wand in his hand and gave it back to the other side. How were they to get out of this one?

Harry flushed in both anger and embarrassment. Draco could push buttons which Voldemort could never have reached. As this notion struck him, setting here and comparing Draco to Voldemort….he laughed, and laughed till tears ran from his eyes and he rolled from his chair unto the floor. Some might consider it a reaction from the stressful situation which he had literally been in for years. However the other occupants of the room just looked at him with one thought: Harry Potter had lost his marbles.

" If one of you jinxed him with a tickle hex, then I suggest you remove it. I WILL get to the bottom of this." Lucius gritted out casting suspicious looks at both Ron and Ginny. "Just where is Mrs. Weasley…under that invisibility cloak perhaps?"

Draco looked up with an appalled face as he observed Harry's fit and replied. " She is still in the dungeon, the med witch was seeing to her after she was the victim of a spell or something Uncle Severus left in his rooms." The blond smirked at the faces the 3 Gryffindors now turned towards him. Harry's laughter dried in an instant.

Ginny piped in quickly before Harry or Ron would ruin it. " Harry may be under the effects as well he said he repeatedly called Ron by Snapes name the other night." she paused then added " I think they called it a disruption hex."

' Just what type of spell would you be referring to, Mrs. Potter?" Lucius had hoped for a rational explanation. What the hell were they babbling about? There were no such spells.

"Stop it. Before this gets out of hand stop it." Ron was pale and almost trembling as he stood.

"I fail to see where anything you say would be pertinent to the discussion at hand." Lucius was getting a migraine and rubbed his forehead as he ground out that last sentence to Ronald Weasley.

Harry composed himself and looked toward his friend, unsure actually as to which friend was in charge.

Lucius spoke in a measured tone, "I also do not want this to get out of hand, but anyone can see this is something other then they are attempting to portray. There are no residual hexes which exist after the death of a wizard. Curses are different but a set of rooms in a building like Hogwarts can not hold a curse either. Perhaps a small object inside those rooms might but that would be apparent in the first sweep of some very basic second year detection spells. I was head boy throughout my school career here and in Slytherin dormitories every type of jinx and hex were randomly thrown at us. My other infamous career was spent in constantly searching for things to irritate Dumbledore; such as the very type of thing you are attributing to my lamented friend. Hexes do not exist past the caster like that. Please try another excuse. Make it believable this time."

Draco looked at Ginny catching her eye. "Guess Granger was fucking my uncle after all. I knew I was ahead of her in potions."

Draco's head jerked back as Ron's fist connected to his jaw. "That is my wife you are defaming in my presence."

" Stop it." Lucius shouted.

Harry jumped up with his wand in hand. Ginny cringed beside him but also drew her wand.

" Sit down and lay your wands on the table and we will discuss this until the truth is revealed." Lucuis cast suspicious eyes on Harry but placed his wand on the table first. Harry set his beside it and Ginny handed hers up as well.

Draco was the most hesitant hanging onto his as Ron's new wand joined the other three. Lucius commanded "Draco," with one word.

Then several sets of eyes looked towards Harry as his rested on Ron.

Ron asked " If we asked you for a wand oath not to reveal this information, would you take it?"

Lucius and Draco looked at each other in surprise. They had expected to be dealing with Harry Potter not the side kick. Harry looked closely at Ron's eyes.

"You owe us life debts for Narcissa and Draco," Harry reminded them.

"I paid mine when I stood up with him." Draco challenged.

"You think that will be enough?" Ron answered coolly.

"I will not endanger my freedom by sheltering Voldemort if one of you are harboring him on the back of your arse, like that wretch Quirrell. Can you assure me it is not something illegal? As you are well aware I am being overly scrutinized by the Ministry as it is." Lucius was intrigued.

Somehow these Gryffindors were involved in something they had to keep secret.

" It isn't that type of illegality. More like something the wrong type of ministry official would make a name for himself by exploiting. A technicality more or less."

Lucius thought it over and it sounded as if one or more of them were concealing the fact that they had used an unforgivable. Perhaps these naïve kids thought they would be looked down upon for doing so.

The only way to find out was to agree, he caught Draco's eye and gave him a signal they had long ago worked out at the Death eater meetings.

Lucius saw his son agree in his downcast eyes. " I think it is fair to agree that we Malfoy's will hold this information close."

His father had guaranteed his wife and himself but couldn't hold Draco to the vow. It was a little known an much exploited loop hole.

Ron stood up and his stance changed. His shoulders were thrown back and he seemed to stretch himself taller. " Lucius, do you remember retrieving a certain volume from your wife's aunt's home before Sirius Black escaped Azkaban? A Grimore that was bound in human skin and written in blood?"

"Yes. The dark lord had requested that I retrieve it to enable him to gain control of the dementers. It had some nasty spells and advanced dark magic. It was then given to Severus Snape to research. Are you trying to say he found a way inside that to curse his chambers?"

"No, I found a way to extend both mine and Ron Weasley's life when we were both dying." Ron's mouth was talking but Snape was directing this conversation.

Both Lucius and Draco as well as Ginny Potter gaped at Ron Weasley wondering if he had come unhinged as well as Harry.

"It is I, Lucius, and I can prove it in my chambers…tonight." Ron Weasley's face and voice had never been more unlike himself as these words were spoken.


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Hermione was in a daze. She was pregnant. How the hell did she go so wrong in her calculations? She had never really anticipated a marriage while in school, but she had given thought to premarital sex.

Her circumstances were spiraling out of control now. A husband with ,well, for lack of a better description, a split life, an unexpected lover and the threat of madness or Azkaban if discovered.

How would they react to this news? Ron was clearly unstable , and Severus was…. Well, she got the distinct impression that he disliked children. Her head started pounding again as she weakly lay back against the pillows. She had her classes starting soon, and Merlin only knew which ones would be safe for an expectant mother. As she mentally rearranged her classes, schedules and wardrobe plans she also tried to imagine breaking the news to her significant others.

"Severus, I think we should plan on replacing your private lab with a nursery",… maybe she would just blame him since he never once asked about contraception.

Ron was a different story; she knew he wanted children but what if it had dark hair and eyes? What if he got jealous and exposed them all? How in hell's name had she gotten to this point? She had been a teenage girl who was jealous of another teenage girl. Now she was going to be a mum. She automatically pictured Molly Weasley rather than her own business-like mother. Well, if she ran too fat she knew that would cool the ardor of the potions master. It would likely spur on the other one though.

She had fucked up so spectacularly. She turned her head into her pillow and wept.

On exiting the office the trio of Ginny and Harry and Ron Weasley shut the door firmly. Both Malfoys had elected to call a house elf to the office for their meal. Harry lingered at the door but shrugged when it became obvious that a silencing charm had been employed. He started to head to the Great Hall for his breakfast when he observed his wife staring at her brother. She was looking at him as if he was an insect. "I hope that you intend to give me an explanation of this before I have to listen to whatever story you have managed to dream up for the Malfoy's. Harry as you seem to know all about this, I want to hear from both of you! Now! Does Hermione have any idea of this?" Her face had a hardened look which she had acquired after the last year with the Carrows at the school. There was something they had concealed from her and Ginny hated secrets.

Harry looked about and noticed that the corridors were starting to become populated with other students. "Ginny I think we should practice a bit more discretion on where we choose to hold this conversation."

Ron was at a total loss on what information to leave his sister with. However his wife's name reminded him of a different obligation. "Harry you fill her in, I need to check on Hermione." He turned away and headed for the dungeon again. Leaving Harry grinning winningly at his irate young wife.

Ron entered the room immediately sensing that Hermione was the sole occupant. His thoughts were in turmoil once again. Malfoy's! Snape may trust them but he sure as hell did not. Even with life debts and the precarious position the Malfoy family now faced. He hated the idea of Draco needling him about sharing a wife with Snape. He hated the idea of Hermione being taunted even worse. **'That will not even be an issue. I would not expose her to ridicule either.' Snape offered. ' It may be best to imply that you have control as to when I can come out at night. I can always use poly juice if they act as though they don't believe it. I will also refuse to be around Hermione in their presence.'**

"That may work with Ginny as well. Oh hell, I told Harry to fill her in. Do you think I should tell the twins? What one knows so does the other. A ghost may see more then we know especially as we can't see him to speak of."

'**Why don't we just take out an ad in the Bloody Prophet?' Snape growled.**

"It's my family, if you can trust Malfoys then I see no reason not to trust my family." Ron was insistent.

'**It was your friend Harry who exposed us. Why the bloody hell was he hexing Draco in the closet for anyway?' **

"I don't know, I was concentrating on Hermione, I wonder what the nurse said?" Ron looked down on his sleeping wife and noticed tear tracks on her face. What if this situation was tearing her apart?

'**Hormonal teenagers cry for all kinds of reasons. She may miss her mother or someone told her that her hair was looking bad. She looks as though she is just tired; let her sleep. If it is important Poppy will make sure you know soon. She certainly insists on informing the appropriate people regardless of their desire for secrecy.'**

At that moment her eyes flickered open and she saw her husband and best friend leaning over her looking so concerned. Hermione gasped out, " Ron, I pregnant!"

A thousand thoughts went through his head in a split second and he could tell that Snape was stunned into silence. Molly Weasley's son was the one who looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and earnestly told her it would all work out and he loved her with all his heart. Any concerns didn't shadow his eyes while she was in his arms.

There was a reason that Ron Weasley was a good chess player: when it was important he could conceal his emotions. He knew being supportive was an area that Snape would be totally deficient. No one in their right mind could picture Snape as a family man. Ron however, was the very definition. He pictured a future child with bushy red hair in a halo of curls all the while soothing her, loving her. He was in his element. Hermione needed the safety of his embrace and security of his love.

Snape, in his horror of the situation, retreated into his childhood memories. He had long vowed never to become a father as Tobias Snape was a vindictively cruel bastard. How could he manage with that type of an example? A ready fist and a cutting tongue was his legacy and while Severus relied upon his wand rather than his fists he knew the cruel barbs and cutting remarks were an integral part of his makeup.

What Eileen had ever seen in the man was totally unknown to his son. The only bright spot in his lonely youth had been Lily. When he had once thought of a future child, he had always hoped it would have red hair as well.


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ginny Potter was muttering under her breath the entire way to the Great Hall. Harry would occasionally hear the words "git" and "prat" interspersed with "bloody balls" and other unsavory words. Growing up with all her brothers about had really enlivened his dainty wife's vocabulary.

Harry was worried about how much information he could safely relay to Ginny. Whenever he tried to wing it, it seemed as if someone got hurt. This morning's fuck up with Draco was a prime example. Where was Hermione when he needed her? He was used to her moods and could read her expressions. He may not always understand what she was saying when she went off on an obscure, scholarly point but she would notice his confusion and explain things back in terms he understood. Ginny was easier to understand but would take offense to other things when he had no idea of what he had done wrong. He wanted to stall until he had Hermione by his side to help explain this all to Ginny. Otherwise, he very much feared the "bloody balls" in the scenario would be his own.

Lucius and Draco closed the door on the office and immediately cast some privacy wards. Draco thought about it a bit and since he had heard about the newest Hogwarts ghost he also cast a spell which would keep away the castle spirits. Lucius raised his eyebrow with a quirk and both Malfoys burst out laughing. Lucius reached behind him and grabbed two small tumblers and poured a small shot of his best French brandy in each handing one to Draco.

Draco smiled and lifted his glass, "To Uncle Severus! I knew we underestimated him!"

Lucuis smiled in a manner he never revealed in public. "To Severus! Snape Lives!"

This was going to help their cause so much. Their money and influence was insignificant compared to having a powerful ally like Snape as well as a hold over the golden trio. Having Order of the Phoenix members in positions of power and those same members looking down their noses at the Malfoy family was not something any Malfoy could tolerate. They were the crème de la creme of their little society and were not used to being treated as something below, how Remus Lupin was treated before his death. Now the werewolf was revered as a hero for the light and the Malfoys were viewed as second class. It was an impossible situation and the Malfoy's were determined to change it … in their favor of course.

Hermione was slowly gathering her thoughts as she was held by her best friend and husband. His long red hair was damp and curly with a bit of sweat. He and Charlie both had a bit of curl but his hair was darker.

Ron had taken the news of the pregnancy very well. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but she had woken up and there he was. She had spent a long time plotting just how to let him know… them know! Severus knew as well. She was starting to realize that the strange joining of both Ron and Severus as very much to her advantage. She had the intellectual stimulation of the Potion's master with his extremely experienced sexual knowledge as well as the sweet boy next door, her best and longtime friend. On the other hand the two completely different personalities made dealing with them on an issue like this very challenging.

Ron was becoming less obtuse as they became adjusted to the situation. She suspected Snape had non-verbal dialogues which curbed his less tactful remarks. Ron stared at her as he rubbed her back. She was exhausted looking still. "I thought that you had the contraception thing figured out, Hermione." he wasn't accusing at all, just a bit confused. "I don't mind. I just think it's a bit sooner than we had discussed."

"Madam Pomphrey said that muggle contraceptives don't work for witches and add the type of binding to the mix and our own magic worked against us to insure a pregnancy. What does", she hesitated, "Severus think?"

"Snapes seems to be gone for the moment." Ron answered after a brief unfocused look.

"How can you know for certain, Ron?" Hermione was interested but answered languidly.

Ron just grinned. "It's becoming easier to tell; he seems like he is off sulking now. We had a bit of a dustup in Malfoy's office a while ago. Harry was hexing Draco in the closet _and_ Lucius caught him and Ginny at it. I think Snape smoothed it over for a while, but we need to talk to Ginny and Harry soon."

Hermione automatically started to swing her legs out of the bed to follow Ron. Ron noticed her pale skin and the circles beneath her eyes. She had not rested near enough, he lightly pushed her back shaking his finger like an admonishing parent.

"No you are staying in this bed all day. You look like a train wreck. I'll get a bite to eat sent down and get those two down here to talk when we have lunch. Now you stay here and rest while I get our schedules from whoever gets McGonagall's old job." Shaking his finger in her face again as she started asking questions he backed away and out of the room.

Hermione was stunned, did this mean that the Malfoys knew about Severus? How could that idiot spring this on her and tell her to rest? Was Severus angry about the confrontation with the Malfoy's or about the pregnancy?


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Hermione awoke to the shimmering lake ablaze in color. The water movement was hypnotic and she spent several minutes watching the lake with no thoughts in her head to plague her. A noise at the door alerted her to impending visitors. She grasped her wand and in a few quick moments she was dressed and the rumpled bed was neatly made. Her hair stood out around her head in several snaky curls.

Ron walked in first awkwardly carrying a tray from the kitchens.

Harry followed with a sheepishly hopeful smile on his face. Ginny whirled in behind them all and cast several privacy wards. This red head was every inch her mother's daughter and Hermione had seen the exact same expression on Molly's face when she was berating the twins.

This was the first time Ginny had been to their rooms in the dungeons and she glanced about taking in the differences between this and hers and Harry's rooms. "Hermione, I really envy you that lovely view of the lake. The view we have of the Forbidden forest is the same as from Gryffindor tower and all you see are the trees."

Harry volunteered, "There was that time we saw the unicorn and her foal."

Ron set the tray on the tiny table glaring a bit at the owl roosting on the back of the largest chair. "Here are some things I nicked from the kitchens. The schedules are a bit late so they weren't past out. It seems Malfoy senior was indisposed this morning and is now in the Headmaster's office tweaking out some final changes. McGonagall said they will pass them out with the evening meal. I hope she reams the bloody bloke."

Harry suddenly turned to Ginny "Can you get Hermione something to drink? It appears as if Ron forgot some pumpkin juice to wash her meal down."

Ginny cast a suspicious glance at her husband and clueless brother. "Hermione, do you want anything else?"

"I can't think of anything," Hermione and Ginny both knew it was a ploy for a bit of privacy.

Ginny pinned them all with a glare. "Don't you dare start this conversation without me." She whirled out of the room and before the door closed they could hear her feet racing up the stairs.

"So what happened in Malfoy's office?" Hermione was looking directly at Harry.

"Well, we ah…thought that Malfoy suspected something and I guess I, ugh….Stupefied him and intended to obliviate him in the closet. Lucius caught us in the act and hauled Ginny and me to his office. Ron showed up and then he punched Draco in the face and somehow or other Snape had to reveal he was still alive. We need to explain things to Ginny as the Malfoys are coming tonight for an explanation."

"What?!" Hermione fairly screeched. Harry didn't know how to properly obliviate someone! It required more precision and much practice. Draco could have ended up like Lockhart.

Why had Ron felt the need to hit Draco? She knew he hated him ever since the slug-vomiting incident.

Ginny choose that moment to return. She noticed the furious expression on Hermione's face and the subdued expression on both the boys. "I though I requested that you wait for me to begin the discussion."

Ginny was out of breath as she had run all the way up to the great Hall before coming across the required drink. She had charmed it not to spill and sprinted back at top speed.

"We were just filling her in on what happened in Malfoy's office." Ron was warily looking between the females. Hermione was furious and kept opening and closing her mouth much like a fish.

"Malfoys are coming here for what?" she finally strangled out.

Ron grabbed a bit of bacon off the tray and shoving it into his mouth. "They want to hear how Snape and I survived death."

"You mean it's true you and Snape were almost dead?" Ginny looked closely at her brother. She was shocked by the fact that she had almost lost two brothers rather than just one. It would have killed her parents. Ron never realized how much his parents doted on their baby boy. How did Snape figure in it?

"You were talking as if Snape was possessing you somehow in the office? Was that a ruse?" Ginny was scared to ask if Snape could hear them.

"It is a shared body spell. I woke up from it before he did. Guess it took a lot of his power to cast the spell. He has the night and I have the day. Literally. I blank out with the sundown. He can with great effort communicate with me during the day. If I relinquish control he can even possess me. I can sometimes get through to him when he is in charge but the effort is unbelievable. Harry says he looks younger and more like Victor Krum then Snape." Ron said all this while eating up Hermione's tray of food.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "He is even a bit more tanned. I guess some of Ron's traits carry over."

Ron swallowed the last bite. "He says since it is my body that a lot of it has changed. Like his nose is straighter and I noticed that I am taller. We are both stronger magically than before and I guess he is still considered a headmaster as I can do a few things only the headmaster should be able to do. Have you any ideas on what we should do to fix that? I am afraid it will draw attention. Snape is worried as well. He was also bitching he was shorter and griping about teenage problems. He wants to tell the Malfoy's as he thinks of them as allies. Says we Gryffindors wouldn't know how to keep a secret to save our lives and he wasn't going to depend on us to keep his arse out of Azkaban."

"I suppose there is no way we can keep them from finding out more is there?" Hermione was not looking forward to a Malfoy visit after finding out she was pregnant.

"We asked for a wand oath from both of them in the office to keep them from speaking about it," Harry said keeping his eyes on his wife. He could see she was shocked and being careful to think before she spoke. Ginny was also watching Hermione intently.

"Harry why don't you and Ron leave us for a bit? I think Hooch was wanting to talk about a new quidditch schedule. Hermione is a bit tired yet and I want to speak to her some. You know, girl talk."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Ron looked at Hermione seeking permission.

"Go ahead. Ginny and I will discuss this and try to come up with a workable solution to this mess." Hermione looked at her demolished dinner plate and her husband who seemed totally clueless that the food had been for her. "I will see you in the great Hall for dinner and we will come down immediately after and talk about our plans. Severus should make an appearance just before they show up and we will get his input."

The boys made haste to avoid any further scenes which might involve tears or threats from their ladies and hurried up the stairs. They saw Hooch standing in the corner of the Great Hall with the other teams and their captains. Malfoy was smiling at them as they approached.

"Thought you had quit quidditch Malfoy." Harry spoke quietly.

"No more then you did after your year away, Potter." Draco eyes were sparkling with humor. " Which side will you play on Weasel?"

"Can it, ferret boy." Ron hissed.

Hooch had walked over to the new arrivals. "As I was telling the others there will need to be some try-outs for the teams to integrate the new and former members into the roster. If some of you don't make the team consider yourselves to be alternates if there is an injury. We will determine by skill and not by popularity or influences from the staff." Her eyes were on both Harry and Draco as she walked back and forth. "We want to kick off this season with a show of unity and sportsmanship and I will allow no ill feelings to spill out into the game. Mr. Potter where is your wife? I expected her for this meeting as well as we need to determine which of you will make the new seeker. You haven't played in about a year and a half and she has made great improvements. You will have a hard time to wrest away the seeker position from her."

Harry gulped he hadn't anticipated competing with Ginny over the seeker position. "She will be up in a while. I think she wanted me to let her know what went on while she was speaking to Hermione."

"Ah yes, the new Mrs. Weasley. By the way, congratulations. Mr. Weasley is the first of our newlyweds to have managed to impregnate his wife. I do hope you will not allow this to interfere with your practice schedules, Mr. Weasley. I understand your older brother is once again attending Hogwarts. Why isn't he here as well? I would like to speak to both of your siblings later today."

All the teammates rushed over to congratulate Ron as both Harry and Draco gaped at each other in silence.

A.N. I know we expect the confidentiality of our Drs. but wizards celebrate the news of babies ( in this story ) and would see no reason to think someone might want to keep things to themselves in this setting. A medi- witch would feel that all the teachers should be informed to prevent an accident involving hazardous ingredients or a dangerous transfiguration in the teaching curriculum. Hooch has a typical attitude in that she thinks the quicker something is out in the open the quicker the talk will die down.


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Ginny gently pushed Hermione over to the mirror, shoving a footstool for her to sit on as she went.

Hermione looked into the eyes of a stranger, they were red rimmed and had dark circles under them. Her hair was wilder then it had ever been. Ginny picked up a hairbrush and ordered " Sit and relax, I don't think you want anyone seeing you looking like this. Imagine if those snobby Malfoy's see you like this."

Hermione had never been vain but she had always been tidy. She looked unkept and reminded herself of a homeless woman she had once seen in London. " Oh Merlin I am a train wreck just as Ron said!"

" Considering all the secrets you have been keeping and all the pressure of the past year I can't be surprised you have had a collapse." Ginny brushed her hair so gently.

" Is that what they told you was the matter with me?" Hermione asked.

" No they never really got around to telling me, although it was serious enough that Madam Pomphrey was called. I know Ron was really freaked out. He ran out of here like he saw a spider. Now do you feel like talking or should I just be quiet?"" I need to talk to someone, or I will go spare. I just need to work out this latest bit about the Malfoys in my mind a while first." Hermione sighed.

Ginny worked with patience on the snarls and frizz until it resembled a normal head of hair again. She silently raised her wand and quirking an eyebrow as a quiet request for permission applied a few beauty charms designed to conceal the shadows under her friend's eyes. A few quick flicks on top of those had Hermione much prettier then she was used to for a casual school day.

It had the desired effect, she was feeling immensely more in control and her mind was once again calm and efficient. She looked at Ginny and asked her, " Did anyone breath a word about me being pregnant?"

Ginny swallowed hard, " No but the entire thing with Draco and Harry started when you were delirious earlier and requested that Severus should come to bed because it was cold."

" I said that ? How did Draco hear me in my rooms?" Hermione was surprised again. " How do you know this? Did I say it in front of Ron as well?"

" No Ron had called Harry and I to stay with you when you collapsed. Ron ran out the door as Draco was passing and the Prat just wondered in curious about what was going on." Ginny explained before asking, " Are you really pregnant? Didn't you go to the nurse and get the potion? "

" I thought that muggle methods would work just fine. I guess I was wanting to manage that part of my life for myself." Hermione was looking weepy again in spite of the charms.

" Well you missed your sex talk because you were petrified back in second year. I heard one of the teachers saying you were the one student who make up work on your own."

" I did study it, during the summer in a muggle library. Which is why I was sure that the muggle methods would be more discreet at the school." Hermione was grinning a bit and shaking her head at her folly.

" If what Ron and Harry say is true…why didn't Snape say something, or has he been avoiding you when he is in charge? Harry said something about a disruption hex, but Malfoy SR. said it was a sham." Ginny was still creeped out a bit thinking of what she would do in the same situation. Of course the nearest person that had shared either her or Harry's body was Voldemort and it was a rather violent possession for both of them.

" No, I can't say he has been avoiding me. However I think it just didn't occur to him that pregnancy was a possibility considering we are trying to conceal what is happening; the wedding was a bit of a surprise. There is no such thing as a disruption hex, Harry was trying to pull something over. " Hermione replied.

" What have you been up to then? Trying to find a way to separate them?" Ginny asked.

" No that seems to be impossible. If they are separated they both die. If the ministry finds out about it they both go to Azkaban, and if they are kept away from me I will go insane." Hermione stated calmly.

She thought for a minute before asking. "Ginny we will need help, if we were out of school and had our own house then it would be much easier. Thank the powers that be we got married and have a private suite for if we were still in the dorms Ron and Severus would already be in Azkaban. I think it would arouse to much suspicion for us to leave school now and even though Severus has some money in his vault we have to complete our schooling so we can get jobs. Ron can't even really play quidditch as there are a lot of night games. I know he was planning to try to get into quidditch professionally. Forget completely about being an auror at this stage. Severus can't support us as everyone thinks he is dead. I have even given thought about leaving the country. Maybe go to Australia and retrieve my parents."

" What are you going to tell Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked feeling like maybe her parents could help.

" You have seen how bad your mother's nerves are now. One brother dead, the other scarred and all the attention the press has put on the family about your mother's duel with Bellatrix. I think we will tell them someday. Just not until we either have to or until we are out of school."

Hermione paused and then continued, " I think we will need to let the twins know. With one a ghost and the other here at the school…well I can't imagine we could conceal it from them for long. I think we will need some help from them as well."

" Yes, well they always had that knack of finding things out that they were not supposed to know." Ginny was thinking of all the times they had held something over her head with blackmail.

" Why do you think that Severus exposed himself to the Malfoys?" Hermione was puzzled, the potions master was very private.

" Life debts maybe. He has several against the Malfoys and add the ones they owe Ron and Harry, well maybe he thinks that this entire thing needs a Slytherin touch to conceal." Ginny was a bit sneaky herself and the hat had suggested Slytherin for her but she wanted to stay close to Harry. " Does he really look like Krum?"

" I wish, I could get used to his appearance if he did. He looks more like a fallen angel, he has that same voice and the same wit. He is younger and healthier looking, Ron says it is because it is a bit of a merger in their bodies. Ron looks a bit older and taller as well. Ginny when you told me how handsome that Tom Riddle was in the diary horcruxes… I don't think I believed you. Harry had me look in a pensieve at the memory from the orphanage and I was surprised at how charismatic that Tom Riddle was in his youth. I don't think he would stand as much of a chance for popularity if Severus was in the same room. Yes, even given his surly Snape attitude. There is something much more compelling about his personality."

"Is it the marriage geas from the binding?" Ginny was starting to see the light, Hermione was a bit star struck by Severus now. Well she had never understood the attraction between Ron and Hermione at all. How could anyone consider the combination of Snape and Ron to be attractive? All Ginny could imagine was a snaggle tooth dark haired version of Ron.

" Just wait until you see him yourself. Even Harry was falling all over himself to be accommodating." Hermione added.

" Well Harry falls all over anyone who was acquainted and was friends with his parents. Add the fact that Snape was Lily's best friend and seemingly permanently combined with both Ron and yourself and you can see the Hero of the Wizarding world in all his insecurities. He was even nice to Slughorn!" Ginny was not blind to Harry's flaws no matter how much she loved him. " Do you remember how Sirius looked fresh out of Azkaban?"

" You think that is why he was nice to Severus?" Hermione wasn't disagreeing just not sure.

" No, he is Harry, he has no concept of his own importance even yet. He is still the same boy who is nice to house elves, and goblins, werewolves and giants. I love him for that reason and not his fame." Ginny smiled misty eyed.

" You can always count on Harry…It is Ron who seems to be changing by the minute. Not that there isn't reason now, but he was the same for so long and now he is so mercurial. I know he is talking to Severus, how that happened or just what they have worked out with each other I am still in the dark about. I can't seem to start the conversation with either of them." Hermione stood up an set Ginny in her place.

" I like your hair the color and it is so straight and silky. It shines and has these neat highlights that don't seem to have been in your brothers hair color." catching a small smirk in the mirror Hermione continued "did you happen to help nature a bit with your hair color?"

" Just a trifle of muggle highlights, you just can't get the right streaks with a charm." Ginny outright grinned. " Want a few of your own?"

" You know you may be on to something, if I appear calm and groomed and in control of the situation then the Malfoy's won't be scenting blood in the water. They are certainly a pair of sharks."

" So if you make an appearance tonight at your best, and appear as if nothing is wrong an we ALL present a calm united front, well I guess it couldn't hurt at least. If we act nervous they will act all condescending and all. They have always made fun of our lack of money, but now they have had to pay so many fines and so on, Harry has twice what they do." Ginny was pleased for both her husband and herself.

" That isn't going to help Ron and I , Severus has plenty but it isn't a patch on what I have seen in Harry's vault." Hermione was trying to think about highlights and wondered if a Wizarding product would be profitable. " Oh Ginny, I wish tonight was already over."

A.N. This story has not been looked at by my beta- evidently real life is busy. I will replace with changes when she gets around to it. Please forgive my comma addiction as well as any grammatical errors. Thanks in advance for reviewing!!


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

With about 15 minutes until sundown the Weasley's quarters in the dungeons were rapidly filling up.

Both of the Potters, and George Weasley were taking up the limited amount of seats about the small table. Ron was hovering about the mirror fiddling with his clothes. He kept shooting glances at Ginny and George who were both scrutinizing him minutely. Hermione was still in the loo, fiddling with her hair he supposed. Harry was earnestly explaining the situation to a disbelieving George. "I am telling you we are serious. He is really sharing a body with Snape. Now I need you to pretend that you knew all about it as the Malfoys are due any minute"

"I just don't understand why you would tell those two death eaters about this. I know, you said it was Snape's decision but I am still having trouble with the entire concept of Little Ronnikens being permanently joined with the dungeon bat." George cocked an ear into space a moment, "Fred wants to know the specifics of the spell. If we could use something like that…well who could tell the difference"

"Don't you dare. From what I understand it could possibly land you in Azkaban just doing that spell. Not the least of which you have to be on the point of death. It could backfire and you both could be ghosts! Besides it was Snape who did the spell and I can't see him telling you what it was." Ginny admonished.

"But now Snape is a Weasley! So to speak." George was smiling, both at the idea of merging with his twin and the idea of tormenting his former Professor now his current younger brother.

"Well he is still Snape, he is a bit more approachable but I wouldn't recommend you trying out your tricks on him. You may end up with a permanently shrunken head, which would be a poor look for a redhead." Harry replied.

Just as Hermione opened the door and exited the loo there was a knock on the door Ron whirled about and squaring his shoulders opened the door to the Malfoys. Draco entered the room first smirking slightly at Hermione who glanced down self consciously. Lucius was focused mainly on both Harry and George. He extended his hand to George who backed up a step. Then as he straightened his shoulders he gripped Malfoys hand firmly. Malfoys eyes widening was almost imperceptive as he shook hands with George.

"I don't believe we have ever been introduced, I am Lucius Malfoy. I am aware that you were in school with my son and I have been informed that you are retaking your last year with your brother and his friends." Lucius had been warned by the entire faculty about George and his tricks.

George nodded his head in agreement. "I understand you are filling in the Potions position in the interim until a master is located?" His head cocked slightly at an invisible cue and then turned to focus fully upon his younger brother. "I believe the show is about to begin. I have heard and I am anxious to witness this transformation"

Ron slowly and rather drowsily sat down; he had the manner of a sleepy beagle as his eyes slowly closed.  
The last rays of the sun sparkled on the lake through the window. All the inhabitants of the room were focused on the face of Ron Weasley as his face shifted into Severus Snape. For almost ten seconds the eyes on the face stayed shut. No one in the room dared even breathe loudly as they were all focused on the scene in front of them. Just as Ron had the manner of a beagle when going to sleep as the change overtook him; Snape came awake with a suddenness of a hawk. His black eyes took in the entire room before he moved the rest of his body a bit. He gripped his wand and sprang upright, between the Malfoys and Hermione.

Draco couldn't stop the gasp and George actually stepped back at beholding the face of his teacher.

"It seems we are having some type of impromptu get together?" Severus Snape's silken voice softly queried his assembled guests.

"You actually did it, you cheated him. That madman wanted to defeat you to get control of that wretched wand and you outclassed him with your magical knowledge again." Lucius was smiling and more sincere then any of them had ever seen him before, including his son.

"Well, I did actually die, this is Ron Weasley's body, and mine was destroyed." Severus purred slowly.

"About that, Snape can you tell me how that worked? Because you don't look like Ron, and you sure don't act like anyone other than yourself." George jutted his chin to one side and tilted his head listening to a voice only he could hear. "Fred wants to know if it would work for us"

"Weasley and I were both dying. I don't know what he was hit with but my body was pumped full of venom and I had severe blood loss. It was an ancient battlefield spell, and only works when two allies are simultaneously wounded and both desire to return to the battle. It is considered dark magic as it is bordering on possession. Only one mind can be in charge at a time and it is irreversible. If the ministry would try to sunder us, then both would die. It worked as we had a common goal and Ron's body was still functioning. I suspect he caught a glancing Avada Kedavra or one weakened by distance. I had a few other options including using some type of horcruxes but this kept us both alive. I didn't know the status of the fight and I was determined that Voldemort would not win. Too many fine people were lost and most of his followers were merely there out of fear of retaliation." Snape glanced aside to the Malfoys as he said this.

"That bastard almost bankrupted my estates, as well as held Narcissa hostage as leverage." Lucius said openly. "I may never have the same political views as the rest of the room, but servitude was never my motivation. When he first came to power I looked on it as a political alliance, and then later when he rose again I found myself not so much of an ally but more of a flunky and a source for gold. Voldemort was insane, he did not listen to reason and he certainly did not plan things out"

"Do you mean to say you still share his views on Muggle borns?" Harry bit out.

"I told you it would take a while to change my views. I still see them as handicap in our society. They spell a danger to the rest of us in letting the secret out by their very existence. To ignore history is to risk repeating it. There have been countless instances in which muggleborns have been careless and magical society has been brought low." Lucius raised a slim white finger. "I don't believe Voldemort was correct in wanting to eradicate all of the muggles and he was also blatantly hypocritical in his thinking. There has to be a better way, and I haven't figured it out yet. I do promise that I won't do anything illegal"

"They won't allow you to rise to power and change the laws Malfoy." Harry replied.

"No, they won't." Lucius agreed. "They will need advice and most in the ministry don't have the intellect or the foresight in which to move our world forward into a safe and secure manner. If you feel the same when you think about your children growing up in a world in which some muggle could kill them for being different, then I expect you to be my next ally in this." Harry looked thoughtfully at Ginny.

"The Wizarding world is woefully ignorant about the new technologies that muggles have come up isn't unlikely that we risk exposure from the latest gadget that someone comes up with. So you are saying this is the main reason that you joined up with Voldemort to start with?" George was shaking his head, less intimidated by the adult wizard then Harry or the others. Lucius was very plausible; if he had played up the angle of the wizard world's safety then the Weasley's would all have joined with him years ago. Dumbledore was lucky that Lucius had considered them beneath his notice at the time.

Given the right spin any idea can be sold, which was how the country of Germany had followed Hitler in his massive extermination of the Jews. Hitler's main selling point was the country's economic safety, and the Jewish bankers had made few friends with their German neighbors.  
Safety and religious beliefs were the driving factor in the extermination of witches in the American community of Salem. The muggles had believed a few attention-seeking teenage girls and had gone on a witch hunt. It was a big deal in those days when the family milk cow dried up or a litter of pigs died.

Hermione watched the play of emotions as everyone digested the words which Lucius had used to justify his actions. Ginny's face was belligerent with anger, remembering this was the man who had handed her over to Tom Riddle via the diary in her first year at Hogwarts. Harry was acting both suspicious and thoughtful; he had to be remembering the horrid behavior of his muggle relatives. George was watching Draco who was smirking as he teased the owl. Severus was staring at her, watching her intently as he had watched Longbottom when dangerous ingredients were involved. He rolled his eye slightly at Lucius as he replied "That wasn't quite the only reason for joining the Dark Lord, now was it? You wanted additional power, and the right to command others…Tormenting the muggles was just a minor past time from which you got some enjoyment?"

Lucius looked affronted, "Severus you wound me. You know that appearances had to be maintained and anyone who did not present the proper image was suspect"

"Perhaps the true reason is that both you and Draco have truly seen the error of your previous ways and that you are trying to convince the others as to your sincerity? You can't expect us to believe without some proof? Enough of politics for a while. It appears that no one has offered you any refreshments would you like some wine? It comes from the little vineyard just north of you estates in France. Dumbledore sent me to speak to the Durmstrang and Beaubaton's staff one summer and after that visit I spent the rest of my time touring the local vineyards. It has rested a few years, but alas it is not to be compared with your cellars." Snape walked to a section of wall and tapped a brick beside the magic window and a shallow closet opened. Behind the rather dusty Death Eater robes was a rather nice wine rack filled with several bottles.

Lucius looked interestedly, "My cellars are all in need of replenishment. The Dark Lord thought his loyal servants should enjoy some of the bounty even if they had no pallet for the finer vintages. They decimated what took several generations of my family to build. Let me try some of your quaint little vintage and I may send someone around to acquire more if it suits." Hermione stared at the secret closet. Why hadn't that showed up earlier? She had scanned the room when they had moved in but no trace magic had revealed that little trove. As Snape poured several glasses he watched her intently, she shook her head no when he moved to hand her a glass. Lucius was no fool, Snape was a potion master so he swapped wine glasses with George when his attention was elsewhere and waited until Severus raised the glass to his own lips to drink. The others had no such inhibitions and with the exception of Hermione they all raised their glasses.

"Uncle Severus, you don't seem much older than I am. How is that?" Draco blurted out.

"I told you this was Weasley's body; I am younger because he is younger. We are both slightly changed, missing scars and of course my thrice damned dark mark." Severus rolled up his left sleeve proudly.

George Weasley leaned in and scrutinized the arm. "Is that scar on his left leg gone? Fred and I caused that when he was five. Mum about had our ears for that"  
Snape looked puzzled for a moment, then Harry piped up' "Right on the left knee Snape"

He pulled the dragon hide boot off and pulled his trouser up until the knee was exposed. No scar was visible as George leaned over to inspect. "That is enough; I do not intend to disrobe to satisfy any further curiosity"

With that particular phrase Hermione turned beet red and spluttered her water she had been in the process of drinking. Ginny also turned an unbecoming shade as she struggled against laughing at her friend. Harry and Lucius pointedly ignored it, but both Draco and George succumbed. Snape scowled "You all have filthy minds. You would think after all these years at this school, I would have remembered that fact but I think in this instance I will blame Ronald and his occasional thought patterns disrupting my thinking"

"Pay no heed to them Severus, they are merely exhibiting their marked lack of maturity." Lucius replied with a twinkle.

"Perhaps we should all leave now that the main event has happened and we have all confirmed it. Hermione is looking tired yet and Snape had no warning of this impromptu party at all." Harry said hoping the Malfoys would cut short their visit.

"You all go on ahead; I need to speak privately to Severus." Lucius swirled his remaining drink in the cheap, utilitarian, crystal goblet. The Gryffindor contingent as well as Draco filed silently into the hall.

"It lacks the fine Waterford quality that your glass wear always imparted to your various functions, does it not?" Snape drawled out with his signature silken tones.

"You do realize that you don't have to maintain a teaching persona with these children, and yes, even though they fought against the dark lord, I do consider them children. They all lack the finesse that comes with age as well as experience. You look so young I am tempted to look into a mirror to see if the clock has turned back for me as well." Lucius eyes wandered towards a mirror vanity pulling him with a power all its own.

"I seriously doubt you could deal with the restrictions which accompany this transformation." Severus said quietly. "Forced to hide and be discreet and tied to a bunch that couldn't be discreet if they tried"

"There are compensations though; you are not in Azkaban. You have a nice healthy body, yet with your own mind and memories intact. A fresh young thing for your bed." Lucius had left a slight emphasis on thing.

"I thought you were beyond all that purebred nonsense. I suppose I should be relieved you did not use the other term….. How is Narcissa, and how is she coping without Bella?" Severus inquired.

"She is a dependant personality, alas, and I am not enough. Nor is Draco, but she would smother him if she could. She has made some attempts to regain her relationship with Andromeda. The woman was always the voice of reason until she married the muggleborn comedian"

"I believe he may be dead, but as I didn't know him I didn't pay attention. His daughter and her werewolf husband are dead though. I worked with those two in my time." Severus added. "I couldn't stand Lupin and Tonks was a clumsy idiot. However as they are adored by the golden trio it would not do to elaborate on my feelings for their fallen heroes"

"I will keep that in mind, although I am glad to avoid being in the company of a werewolf at family gatherings. He wasn't much of a monster as they run; I remember dealing with him while I was on the board during his employment here a few years ago. Rather a nondescript entity wasn't he?" Lucius curled his lip.

"He was one who could fade into the background with his tatty robes and dismal appearance." Snape agreed.

"Your appearance has changed remarkably, with both the lack of a broken nose, youth, and a warmer complexion." Lucius was obvious envious. Severus was like a negative image with the exception of the currently shorter hair and obvious youth.

"I am in a binding which requires fidelity; there isn't much I can do with this change of my appearance"  
Snape quipped. "Not that I would do anything anyway. I can't abide the vapid idiots and at least this witch has a brain"

"Severus, I owe you on many fronts. You are well aware of all the times you stepped in to save Draco, as well as Narcissa. I will keep this secret close, as will Draco. I do want to speak to you as you are the only person in this castle who I can be honest with. How much does Weasley know? Is he in your mind even now? What about the girl? Draco has said she is very smart for a mu…muggleborn." Lucius smiled, "It is tough to remember to be politically correct"

"He can perceive thoughts which are shouted and the ones which he can feel my emotions. Not unlike the dark lord. With occlemency I can keep things buried even from him." Severus replied. "I am glad you are here as well, otherwise the only one I could converse with would be Potter"

"You used to hate him, I understand you were obligated to protect him now- everyone knows for that matter. How is he really? Draco is trying for an alliance with his group, it may be the only thing which saves the rest of our fortune after the ministry starts having their trials and levying their fines." Lucius grumbled. "It is too bad the Weasley family had so many sons, another Weasley daughter would solidify things for us. Plebian blood though it may be, at least it is pure and on the right side in this debacle"

Snape curled his lip, "Well there was this one spell I uncovered which changed a wizard's gender"  
There is still a single Weasley to be had, or would you think Draco would be up for a change"

Lucius simply dropped his glass which shattered on the floor as Snape smirked at his stunned expression.  
"Severus, I don't think that is the sort of thing I had in mind for my son." Lucius scowled, "However, with all the things those twins were up to, I don't think it would be hard to shift the blame to an experiment gone awry." Lucius shook his head in amusement and both Slytherins howled with laughter.

Please review, I apologize for the long break between chapters. Real Life can get busy and there are so many talented authors of fan fiction out there. I try to comment on every chapter I read, as I know how important reviews are to new writers. Please let me know if you are satisfied with the direction I am taking this story. Many thanks to my beta who has her own busy life.


	41. Chapter 42

As the Potters, Hermione and her brother-in-law arrived at the Great Hall, they glanced about, taking note of the emptiness. Draco had left them as soon as they were in the hallway. Ginny grabbed her husband and dragged him towards their rooms. George Weasley just stared at Hermione, finally asking her sincerely "Are you okay with all this?"

"I am as okay as I can be. I know we will need help, and I would appreciate it if you hold off on the teasing. I just don't think we can take much at this point." Hermione replied.

"Fair enough. I will make sure that Fred gets that Message loud and clear." George smiled. "He stayed behind to listen to Lucius and Snape."

"Is that wise, do you think?" Hermione was indeed concerned. "Either one of them could easily vanish him from existence." Vanishing a ghost was not a crime anywhere, although it was frowned upon here in Hogwarts where they were an institution as well as sometimes a part of the staff.

"I don't think anyone was remembering he was even there. Or if they did they assumed he accompanied me out." George concluded. "I don't think Mum could take this information on Ronnikens so quickly after all the rest."

"We were going to hold off on telling her for awhile. We will tell her about the baby soon though." Hermione said quietly.

"A baby! That will cheer her up, she has been after us for forever to settle down. I know she is pestering Fleur about it on a regular basis. By the way, you may want to tell Bill soon. His werewolf sense of smell isn't as strong as Lupin's was but he could sense the difference between Fred and I quickly." George was wishing for Fred to show up quickly with news.

"I can't help but wonder what information he will turn up. Ron can listen as well if he is awake, but it is hard and most of the time Snape can detect his presence. Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Hermione asked suddenly as a group of Ravenclaw girls drifted slowly past the pair, eyeing the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts.

"I hadn't thought of it. It wouldn't be the same without Fred playing and I would have an unfair advantage against a younger student in the same position." George allowed his eye to wander back across the giggling girls who just happened to stop close enough to hear his words. "Besides there are only so many hours in the day, and so many claims against my time."

"You should head back and chase away your unwanted guest; you need some rest." George added gently.

"And maybe you should start thinking about baby names before Mum suggests you use Billuis again."

Hermione drifted off without noticing the shimmer on the stairs. Fred Weasley drifted slowly past his brother into an unused closet where they stashed various holiday ornaments. George followed stealthily and only winked at one young Hufflepuff with pretty eyes.

Once inside of the small room George drew his wand and warded the door for sound, ghosts, and a few eavesdropping prevention spells. Out of normal human sight and hearing, the brothers proceeded to go over the findings of Fred Weasley.

"HE WANTS TO WHAT?!" George shouted.

"Well, it's either you or Draco and it won't serve much purpose of preserving the family name if the ferret gets a sex change." Fred chortled as he idly whirled his brother's wand about. His was in the wand sheath on George's leg and not easily accessible.

"That isn't going to happen, in no way shape or form. I thought Ginny said the Malfoy's were considering Fleur's little sister?" George was starting to realize he was being teased. "So you already knew about Snape and Ron? That was your big news?"

"Listen, I would have told you earlier about the entire thing but Dumbledore swore me to secrecy." Fred responded.

"It wasn't as if there are a lot of portraits which even acknowledge me being here at all. Dumbledore sent the Bloody Baron to fetch me almost as soon as I was aware of my death."

"It is a shame we can't use that spell of Snape's." George said, sadly shaking his head.

"Well, the fact that no portrait was available on Snape is what caused Dumbledore to send for me. He said none of the other ghosts would be able to find out the story as easily as I." Fred was smug.

"It had nothing to do with how we tried to get around all the school rules for years?" George smirked.

"Well, I really think the evil Slytherins in the dungeons want to turn over a new and legitimate leaf. Besides, Snape is right about the Trio; they are not the most secretive crew. Now, Ginny is rather good at keeping things quiet but Hermione wants to confess if she has a library book overdue and Ronnikens, well, he could never bluff at cards. They need help and it will take all of us to keep them out of the suds on this."

Fred continued, "Harry is no better and I hate to think what will happen if more find out."

George had had enough of being serious, it was time to divert his twin from the weighty matters which had occupied their entire morning, shaking his head he mused. "So, I wonder if there is any way to make the sex change spell temporary? Can you imagine the revenue if we could stick that into a candy?" He swiped his wand away from Fred, twirling it as he continued. "You can imagine all the games which some of the blokes would get up to, and some of the girls would take the candies and find out how men really acted. You know, Draco might not have a bad look as a female, have you seen his mother?"

"Just how would you change his name? Donna? Dracina?" Fred added as both the twins dissolved into hysterical laughter. "So, are you considering an alliance with the ferret after all, George?"


	42. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Hermione wearily entered her rooms in the dungeon. She refused to knock on the door, on the off chance that Lucius Malfoy was still enclosed with Severus. There was only one occupant in the room; his back was towards her and he had a glass in his hand. Severus slowly turned to her, "Are you really all right?"

"Alright about what? The fact that the Malfoys are to run tame in my home after being their special guest a few months before? The fact I am pregnant? The fact that my husband is two people?" Hermione was gasping.

"I merely wanted to know if you needed to lay down? But, I see we need to clear the air about a few things." Snape replied.

"You want to talk to me finally? Not seduce me again?" Hermione softly hiccupped.

"No, I want you to understand that I am not used to being open with anyone….ever." Severus looked away.

"You don't have to look away from me. I am no Legilimens." Hermione sighed.

"I was wondering how this pregnancy happened. I was certain you were on some type of birth control potion." Severus looked at the floor, nervously scuffing his boot toe on a floor brick. He was expecting a smart remark instead of an answer.

"I was using muggle birth control. I mistakenly thought it would be more discreet. I was taking it for months during the war, on the off chance that I was captured and raped. I didn't realize it was our very magic which would negate its effects. I suppose this is a time when I was not a know-it-all." Hermione grinned sadly.

He was quiet for a very long time. He turned his back and faced the window before giving her a barely heard reply.

"It is precisely that very thing which caught my mother in an early marriage with Tobias Snape. She also thought muggle birth control would work. Since she was sneaking around with a muggle and her parents were very strict…well, she relied on him for the birth control. Her parents tossed her out on her arse when she came up pregnant with me. Tobias married her, but when he learned she was a witch he was furious. Literally tried to beat it out of her. She had no where to turn, she was able to conceal my accidental magic from him for years but when the Hogwarts letter came while he was at home….well, he beat her again.

She stood up to him the one time and I got to escape. However, he eventually beat her into a coma which she never recovered. When she died he got roaring drunk and walked in front of a lorry. I told Voldemort that I pushed the bastard, but I was still at the graveyard. Voldemort was pleased we had both killed our fathers; I had only wanted to kill mine." Severus squeezed his eyes shut, and discreetly wiped a single tear away while she was momentarily obscured as he turned once again.

He looked her in the eye and declared, "I swear I will protect you. I will never lift a finger against you or this child but as far as fathers go I suppose we should count on Weasley for it. Merlin knows my father set a poor example in how to treat his family. At least Arthur gave Weasley a good example of how to go on."

"I think you are not counting all the years you have looked after your Slytherins. I was always struck by how much more interaction you had with your house verses what we got in Gryffindor. Not that Minerva was bad; just distant." Hermione said, "Sprout was always just a bit better with the homesick firsties then our head ever was. I was surprised by how you were the next best at it. "

She stood up and walked to him, placing her hand on his sleeve. "I think this child is more yours then either mine or Ron's. Pomphrey almost verified that it was a half blood's child. I think she might have thought it was Harry's."

Severus lifted his hand and smoothed her hair back from her face, cupping her cheek with his palm. For an instant she leaned into him, then resolutely stepped away. "We need to finish this discussion not leap into bed again."

"Whoever said we would be leaping into bed this evening, wife?" He slanted her a grin. This was his child? He had never hoped for the chance of a normal life let alone a child.

Hermione blushed but soldered on with her conversation. "I don't like Malfoys knowing about this. I don't want Ron to get jealous anymore. I want him to know it is our child- all of us, combined. We need to speak about things so that I can make my plans. Molly Weasley has to be told she is going to be a grandparent. On top of all this, I still need to retrieve my parents from Australia. I need things to calm down!!"

Severus looked at her a moment then whirled into the bathroom where he retrieved a small vial of brown goopy sludge. "Drink this, it will settle your nerves without harming the child."

Hermione looked at the nasty concoction and closing her eyes tossed it back. Her face was rather green for a bit before relaxing. "If you could make it taste better then you would make a fortune with that."

"How critical is retrieving your parents?" He grimaced, picturing his older self explaining their marriage, while they were expecting a much younger Weasley boy. He knew that he was physically younger, but his mind pictured the same careworn man he had seen in the mirror for many years.

"They are doing fine there, but I miss them. I need them, Severus. They need to stop hiding and get back to their real lives. I am glad I was able to persuade them to visit my Grandfather. It has helped during the war for me to know they were out of harm's way. But now I need things to get back to normal."

Severus was once again struck by how the war had aged her; he wondered how her parents would perceive her when they did return. The rest of the evening was spent calmly talking about the many different problems that they faced. He warned her about the Malfoys and their cunning use of legal names in avoiding wand oaths and she admitted to Fred and George's uncanny ability to uncover secrets.

Severus smirked as he realized that the Weasley ghost had listened to his and Lucius' private conversation. His brow had furrowed for a moment until he went over the entire conversation in his head.

As he recalled the part where Lucius had wished for another Weasley female for Draco, and the fact where he had mentioned the sex changing spell, he actually laughed.

Hermione looked at him puzzled, and he felt compelled to explain to her, how the ghost had heard George being discussed as a possible sex change candidate. Hermione giggled as she pictured a female George before she pointed out that, with only one ear, a girl would have twice as many earrings.

The night dissolved into ridiculous speculation of what name George would choose as female, until at last she fell asleep in his arms; completely resting and feeling safe in his arms for the first time in many weeks.

.

.

Please review, I need the reviews to remind me to write. Every single review helps.


	43. Chapter 44

Before dawn came, George Weasley stealthily made his way to the dungeons. Every step echoed in the empty hallway. George was a past and present master of sneaking about. He softly rapped on the door, and it was quietly answered by his sometime brother and current Severus Snape. He dimly saw the single figure of his sister-in-law sleeping soundly in the middle of the large bed.

Snape motioned him to follow into the potions lab where a light was burning. Upon entering, he shut the door and whispered a quiet _Muffliato. A simmering potion was softly bubbling in a small cauldron._

_Snape quirked an eyebrow, and said, "To what do I owe this surprise visit?" Snape absent-mindedly added a pinch of some type of root. It boiled up and fumes softly filled the room with the soft aroma of Sassafras root._

_George looked him straight in the eye, "You owe me." He shifted his hair back on one side showing the raw looking scar which was most times concealed by his carrot colored hair._

"_I could have killed you. Or knocked you off your broom. You were lucky your head is still attached." _

_Snape was not impressed; he had seen and done much worse._

_George repeated "You owe me, Snape." _

"_Or what, will you expose your own brother and sister-in-law to make me pay?" Snape smirked._

"_Fred heard you and Malfoy discussing a sex change spell." George insisted. "I want to know that spell." _

_George was mildly surprised there was no reaction to the news that Fred had spied upon them._

"_You can't incorporate that spell into one of your candies and distribute it." Snape was amused, "Or do you actually want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy?"_

"_You would be surprised at how adaptive spells are when we go to work on them, and no, I favor the birds not the blokes. Besides, you can't expect me to believe you will be happy with the ingredients that Hermione and Ron can acquire for you? I know that some things are age restricted and others are only acquired at certain dodgy establishments." George was slyly taking inventory of the various restricted ingredients currently in view…and they were dwindling. "I have access to some very interesting sources."_

_Snape had a gleam in his eye, "It would be worth more then an ear and some risky potions staples."_

"_Precisely how were you going to test the spell?" Snape purred. "How will you claim to have discovered it, as well? I do not want the repercussions to make their way back here. Hermione and Ron don't have the nerves to deal with such surprises. I would need you to agree not to bother the pair with any of this." Snape insisted._

"_Now, that's more like it…let us discus this in detail, my dear brother." George smiled._

_Snape inhaled, surprised, before he smiled as well. Once again wondering how the Twins had ended up in Gryffindor Tower and not the Slytherin Dorms._

_Reviews are appreciated, and the more I get, the more I write. Thanks very much to the reviewer who got me over 400. Reviews don't have to be long- mine are not._

_More soon._


	44. Chapter 45

Hermione awoke feeling much more like herself and less like something which Crookshanks might present her. She had slept very soundly last night.

Ron was seated at the table looking a bit confused at his brother George. He was wearing the clothes which Snape had worn last night, so he must have recently changed back to himself.

"Are you saying he just let you in here to gawk at him change again? Or were you trying to pester him about the spell hoping to bring Fred back?" Ron was busy shoving some toast into his mouth, ignoring the fact that breakfast awaited all of them in the main hall.

Hermione discreetly checked to see if she had clothes on under the bed linens, relaxing once she found that her most modest night gown was indeed covering her small frame.

George just grinned, "I actually came early so we could present a united front to the Malfoys today. Or did you two not get into seventh year Potions?"

"Will Harry and Ginny be coming as well?" Hermione asking reaching her robe at the foot of the bed.

She shrugged into it and looked worriedly at the mirror at the mess which was her morning bed head.

She noticed the open Potions lab door and went there before heading to the loo. A new batch of stomach calming potion was cooling on the bench with several vials lined up and waiting to be filled.

"Snape said to wait until that cools and for you to carry one at all times. He improved the flavor and asks that you fill and seal the vials as they were not done since some busybody interrupted his early morning brewing." George appeared at the door. "Go on and get ready for breakfast and I will take care of it since I am the blame for its delay. I promise not to add anything or mess with it in anyway, as long as I can snitch a bottle to analyze." George grinned. "It might make an interesting adaptation to our morning-after drinking packet."

"Is Fred here with you?" Hermione asked glancing about for the faint shimmer.

"No. Old Snape put the anti-ghost wards back into place again. Said Fred was welcome as long as he was invited and only during regular visiting hours, so to speak." George smirked at Ron, "Just how long does he think that will work for us?"

Ron was undressing in the room as Hermione ducked into the loo. He looked closely at George when she started the shower. "What was the real reason you came to speak to Snape? Don't give me any of that crap of going with us to Potions; you could have followed us from the Great Hall."

"I had a little matter of research that I needed his opinion on. As he is awake all night and a bit short of company I arranged a purchase of potions stores in exchange for his expertise." George was smiling, that couldn't be good.

When the three Weasleys eventually arrived in the great Hall, the aroma was thick with the small of kippers and sausage. One breath was all it took before Hermione was inhaling her vial of stomach calming potion.

Ron looked up, surprised, before reaching into his pocket and handing her another vial. She tucked it away in her book bag and sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was patiently buttering her toast and stabbing a sausage off the serving platter. She looked at her brother as if Ron was one of Hagrid's creatures. George hissed, "Stop staring at the bloke. He isn't about to change here in the middle of the day."

"About to change into what?" Neville asked as he and Luna walked up.

"I was just wondering if he was going to be a nasty blighter all day like he was being yesterday." Ginny answered a shade quickly. She needed something to wake herself up, she wasn't usually so indiscreet.

"I was in the privacy of my own room. You are the one who should apologize to me." Ron glared at his sister. She had better act normal or else it would all come out.

Ginny poured herself some hot tea, adding a dollop of cream and sugar. "You were the one parading about with nothing on. Will you walk down to the Potion's lab with us after breakfast?" She said, changing the subject with a bit more finesse.

"Neville is testing out of seventh year potions this morning." Luna announced proudly.

"I haven't passed the test yet, Luna." Neville blushed.

"You can do that?" Ron asked. "That would be great. Maybe we should test out as well?"

Hermione glared at him and asked. "Do you really think you can skip a year and then just test out of a class?"

"Hey, I have kept a hand in myself but I think I need some refreshers." George added.

"I guess you are right, is there any of the classes we can test out of, do you think?" Ron asked his wife.

"Probably defense. With all the fighting and practice we had there, I think that is one we can try." Hermione looked at Harry. "Ginny I think you should keep in the defense class and maybe test out of Charms."

Ginny preened a bit, "Mum was always good about cramming Charms work into our heads. Except for Ron, of course."

"Harry is no better at the charms; all power and no technique." Hermione added softly as she caught sight of Draco standing alone by the table.

"Can I sit here with you this morning?" Draco said very politely.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other confused. George was able to grasp the situation quicker. "Of course Malfoy, as long as you are civil." George looked over at the Slytherin table.

"A bit shy of company the same age as you over there?" George nodded.

"I guess you would know how I feel, Weasley." Draco quipped. "It is just a bunch of kids and while Blaise is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, well it is a bit shy of any one our year."

Neville was gaping like a fish staring at Draco Malfoy sitting at the Gryffindor table. "But you …you're a Slytherin. Why are you sitting here?" Neville spluttered.

"I just said there is no one my age at my table. I don't feel I want to watch my tongue every second around a bunch of first and second years." Draco replied with a hint of steel.

"I am sitting at your table and I am a Ravenclaw." Luna reminded her husband.

"But you and I are married. It isn't as if Draco is going to marry a Gryffindor." Neville firmly answered his young wife.

"There is only one single Gryffindor at the table and that is George." At that, both the Longbottoms and the rest of the table were treated to the site of both George Weasley and Hermione Weasley spitting out their food and dissolving into hysterics. Ron helplessly looked back and forth trying to find the joke.

Draco stood slowly and backed away. Maybe he would try sitting with Blaise and his new spouse after all. These Gryffindors lacked proper table manners.

Well so what can I say, several reviewers inspired me. Push the button....


	45. Chapter 46

Lucius Malfoy paced in the front of a classroom full of seventh year students. The majority were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as the Slytherin contingent was exceedingly slim and the Hufflepuffs'

were basically afraid of him as a teacher. They found a more convenient class with their own head of house.

His son was sitting by himself once again, Blaise Zambini was firmly entrenched with his Ravenclaw wife and they were studiously ignoring Draco. Lucuis frowned slightly as he had instructed Draco to befriend the there was Draco sitting alone. Draco was leafing through the textbook ignoring the fact that he was solitary. Potter and his wife were the first in the room followed by Ron Weasley who had a bewildered look on his face. George Weasley had his arm about his sister-in-law's shoulder and every time they would look at each other they would laugh. The laughter increased as they looked at Draco.

Lucuis shot a glance at Ronald, knowing his actual friend was there but unable to see it in the open continence of the red haired boy. Had they found out about that slightly drunken suggestion about a sex change spell? Or was it that the boy had somehow disgraced himself when he was told to ingratiate himself into their company?

As he called the class to order he mentally made a minor revision in the lesson plan. "Good morning students. This is your seventh year advanced potions class. As such, there will be many potions which need a partner to complete. You may choose your own partner, but married couples must choose someone other than their spouses. You'll get 10 points for choosing someone from another house. Take the next 5 minutes and discuss this. It is highly important to choose someone who will be able to help your grade.

Harry looked toward Ron and Hermione as he watched Ginny go over toward Luna. Hermione was looking toward the Ravenclaw table when her eyes fell upon Draco. She looked at Ron for a second, catching his eye, then walked over to speak to Draco.

"Will you be my partner?" Ron jumped slightly when the voice of his brother sounded so close.

"We are supposed to pick someone from another house." Ron replied looking about the Ravenclaws. Harry shrugged and glanced around looking for a partner he saw the other Slytherin student doing the same . Well Zambini wasn't a bad sort, he had remained carefully neutral in the war.

Harry walked over to Blaise Zambini and spoke to him; they both nodded.

"We are also supposed to pick someone who will help our grade. I figure you actually have the inside track on that," George smiled with his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know how much help you can count on George. I think you would have done better elsewhere." Ron replied. He was distracted, mentally trying to contact Snape but there was nothing there.

Lucuis looked up after 5 minutes and frowned. He had hoped that Draco would have partnered with Ron Weasley as he was counting on Severus to help. Draco was quite pleased: he and Hermione had always been the tops in potions and the way he understood it Ron wouldn't have much access to Snape during the day. Draco did have the one student with guaranteed access to Snape at night.

Harry was having a stilted conversation with Blaise; it was not going to be a great partnership there.

Luna Longbottom and Ginny Potter were giggling in the corner and the Weasley brothers were talking quietly.

"For the first assignment we will be concentrating on the Wolfsbane potion. The hospital has let it be known there is a dire shortage and everyone who shows any talent should be trained to help the supply."

Lucuis was anxious that this should work well. He was very uncomfortable with the thought of several new werewolves turning on the next full moon. Fenrir Greyback had been quite active in the weeks before battle and there were several new werewolves due to make their debut the next full moon.

"Some of your former classmates were targeted. In every house, pure bred, half bloods, and muggle born were targeted."

Ginny Potter raised her hand, "Professor M…Malfoy, why was there no mention in the Prophet about the contamination of so many by werewolves?"

"I would imagine that unlike your brother, that they are trying to conceal the…_condition_and the fact that they were infected. It does carry a stigma in our society to have a contagious condition like that. Your brother was not fully infected, but if he had been then I imagine he would have been discharged from his position and having a hard time of it." Lucuis eyes swept the room. "There are ingredients in the supply closet. One of the partners should fetch them while the other prepares the workstation. We will make 3 batches each and you will not get a passing score unless one of them is usable."

Harry got up and met his wife in the supply closet. "Were you nervous, love? He can't hurt you; it will be okay", he tried in a rushed attempt to comfort her.

"No, I just wondered about how it would have been if Bill had gotten a fully infected bite." Ginny shrugged. "Besides it is hard to consider him as a Professor."

"You are not joking about that." Draco came in behind her, "He insists that I call him that as well. Or he threatens to take points off."

Harry snorted. "We finally get a potions teacher willing to take points off of you and it is your own father. Maybe there is some hope for this year yet." He grinned.

"I'm trying here Potter but I haven't noticed much trying on your behalf. I held out the olive branch this morning and was made the butt of some stupid Gryffindor joke." Draco snarled, "Just what was so funny that those two had to spew food all about?" Draco shook his head. "I have seen better behaved first years. I should have stayed at my table and eaten with them."

"I apologize; you have been trying. I have no idea what set them off." Harry was curious now. Earlier he had been in a hurry to get to class and hadn't questioned the hysterical pair. "My guess is that George said something."

"Whatever!" Draco grabbed some glass cauldron stirrers. "Did you hear Oliver Wood was one that was bitten?"

"No but I think we may have been lacking certain inside information." Harry looked worried. "Who else?"

"Well you know the Dark lord was camped at our home. I would hear a bit here and there." Draco whispered.

"Do you know which people were infected or just bitten during the werewolf's human time?" Ginny whispered back.

"No but there are at least 8 new werewolves. Since Lupin was killed McGonagall told my father there is no one we can trust who might have accurate information and names." Draco said quietly.

"Oliver would let us know," Harry volunteered. "Did they mention his name there or did you hear it elsewhere?"

"Not if he is knew himself. He might not mind but some would die to conceal that type of information. Their families would protect them and their secret. Typical Gryffindor. He went to St. Mungo's and the press. You all need some serious training in the art of secrecy. How on earth you idiots ever managed to defeat Moldiebutt is beyond me," Draco finished loudly.

"Draco it seems that you need a refresher in discretion. 10 points from Slytherin." The curious yet concerned Potion's professor voice broke the tension. He glared at Draco. The first points he had removed from a student he was actually teaching and it was his son. Lucuis walked away shaking his head.

Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction didn't seem to want to load it this weekend, I did try to do it.

Please review.


	46. Chapter 47

Minerva aimed her wand at the door of the headmasters office once again and mutterd the incantation that should allow her to change the passwords. A bright light zapped out of the tip and fizzled - once again a failure.

She muttered various incomprehensible Scottish vulgarities as she paced back and forth, occasionally glaring up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"I tell you Albus, Severus did something before he died." Minerva glared at the painting. "Some evil dark arts spell designed to drive me, specifally, insane."

"Severus was on our side. You know that, Minerva. There is something else going on." Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a way that a portrait should not have been able.

"I have had Filius and Bill Weasley check the office for latent spells and curses and there are none. The only thing which makes sense is that he did not die. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger claimed that Voldemort set his great snake upon the man. Arthur Weasley was almost killed when the bloody snake bit him and Severus got it in the throat. Poppy said that Nagini's bite was next to the major veins and arteries and death from the venom would have been to quick for an anti-venom or antidote to have taken affect. I know Severus was capable of coming up with one and the sneaky man was also capable of having it on his person at all times. I wish the bat was back here so I could give him a piece of my mind as well!" Minerva fretfully paced she missed both her former colleagues dearly.

I am stuck with an office which doesn't acknowledge me as the headmistress and minimum power allowed to the deputy in order to accomplish anything." Minerva hissed.

"There may have been some other way which he escaped…" Albus started to say.

"You keep silent. I haven't yet forgotten those letters. You have been dead long enough that you should have warned me. Keeping something like an affair with Grindlewald concealed all those years. Albus, it was uncalled for." Minerva sniffed and looked longingly at the brandy cabinet. Of all the things to find, Snape should have disposed of those when he took office not left them to her to find…he probably did it on purpose at that.

"Minerva please, let me explain," Albus Dumbledore's portrait figure nervously shifted back and forth.

"You have said it before and it still doesn't make sense. How could you use people like that? You manipulated everyone and everything in the range of your power." Minerva said grimly. "I was an adult. But what about Severus and Harry? You manipulated those boys from the time they were in school until your death… and even past that. I advise you to sit in your Wizengamut portrait until you are summoned here or I won't be responsible for my actions. You haven't been a bit of help sitting up there. Malfoy is at least doing some work. I know he is trying to keep his sorry hide out of Azkaban when they Ministry finally straightens out thier legal system and decides who to prosecute. He is at least helping me! I thought I could count on Arthur and Molly but they are so broken about Fred dying in battle… It does no good to point out that he is a ghost here. They just keep blaming themselves for not keeping one of their brood safe," she snorted. "That is a full time job; I can attest to that as their head of house all those years. Fred and George Weasley gave me more than half these gray hairs on my head, let alone the rest of the brood. They have all contributed to it. My hair was solid black before Bill Weasley started school." Minerva had to stop in mid rant to catch her breath just in time to see Albus stand in preparation to vacate his portrait as she had requested. "Just where do you think you are going, Albus Dumbledore? I am not done with you quite yet!"

Albus looked at her and glanced at the shut doors of the brandy cabinet. "Minerva, you ordered me to my other portrait." Albus looked at the other portraits beseechingly only to be met with some very amused smirks. All the other portraits had been interrogated about the warding and procedures on changing the office of Headmaster and all had been silent. The castle would not allow the change due to the fact the former headmaster was domiciled in the dungeons at least part of the time. The portraits were restricted in what they could tell her while the other headmaster continued to exist as there was a nondisclosure spell worked into the frames in which they hung. The earlier head masters had seen to that after being harangued by their own former teachers and had their confidences betrayed by gossipy portraits.

Minerva McGonagall had worked herself into a good head of steam this morning. She had Quidditch tryouts in a few days and there were still a few vacancies in the staff positions which she and a few others had to fill. She had to make condolence calls for the deceased and both tasks ate at her.

She seriously needed help and the other tenured staffers were stretched to their own limits. They were also dealing with student losses, damaged classrooms and a total lack of Ministry backup. She even had Poppy taking charge a substitute; Madam Pince as well. She was hoping that Hermione Weasley would manage to test out of several classes and help manage the library. However the news of the latest Weasley pregnancy may have put an end to that idea. They had just lost so many people. Remus could have come back and she would have loved having Tonks teach as well. However both those young people were dead and they'd left an orphan. Andromeda had her hands full with the little tyke or she would have enlisted her aid as well. Narcissa Malfoy was at a loose end with the rest of her family here at Hogwarts…she would look up her grades from when she had attended here. Lucius should not object if it got his wife here with him; they were obviously close. If she could only find a use for the last Malfoy.


	47. Chapter 48

The tall ceilings and large windows gave the large room an open feeling. The marble floors were polished to a gleaming perfection. Behind a ebony black ladies desk with an equally high polish sets an elegant blond woman. She looks very young and fragile clothed in a lavender mourning dress which had a tasteful silver trim. She was in half mourning as full mourning for a criminal was frowned upon in high society.

Narcissa Malfoy was a reigning member of high society , a sister on the wrong side, a sister on the winning side and a husband who had twice been in Azkaban and her hold on her position was tenuous.

Narcissa slides open her appointment book and slowly counts the days, was it really three weeks since the battle of Hogwarts? The broken body of her elder sister Bellatrix, the crumpled body of her niece and her werewolf husband and the decapitated monster who haunted her dreams.

Voldemort had been furious at her machinations to keep her son safe. He had wanted failure and a reason to destroy the Malfoys. He had given her to Greyback as a toy. Lucuis was unaware of it, Greyback had taunted her, and savored her fear. Every time he had come to the mansion he had taken time to stare at her giving her chills as she knew what price he would eventually demand. He had wanted her body as all men did when they saw her. Most men totally discounting the fact that a mind existed behind the perfection of her face. Well he had not been able to degrade her by using her body but this current situation might be worse. She had managed by her wit to avoid her promised fate for months.

Narcissa was highly intelligent and in true Slytherin fashion she kept it well concealed. Three weeks….Lucius would not have a leave from the castle for at least another two weeks.

Draco could be called back, but he was the one she most wanted to protect.

There were only two of the Malfoy family house elves left as Voldemort was inclined to view them as snake food when lacking a suitable muggle child. The two which remained were well trained for the kitchen and were ones which had prepared the food for Voldemort in ways that were edible to one with his precarious health issues. Bellatrix had tried to protect the house elves by providing the children whenever she could arrange a hunting trip. Narcissa had been appalled at her sister's actions. She had only ever had one child and had desperately wanted more. To know that this chubby little brunette girl or that freckle faced boy were doomed to be snake food…..nausea once again over took her. Those poor babies.

The house elves would be no help, they were just menial beasts themselves. The intelligent ones were gone. Oh how she longed for the Black house elves from her youth.

She again focused on the appointment book with a single-mindedness which came with her name.

Where could she go? How could she conceal this horrid fate? Andromeda had allowed her to visit. She had been cordial and welcoming but was suffering her only daughters death very acutely. She had immersed herself in caring for the unnatural little whelp which the werewolf had sired upon Nymphadora.

Werewolf…it.. the very thought of it caused her to stop her breath. Andromeda had little information about her son-in-law's condition when Narcissa had inquired if her grandchild was likely to develop fangs and claws anytime soon. She had turned a distinctly cold shoulder on her sister after that conversation.

Narcissa desperately needed the information which she was at a loss to locate.

All the tomes in the library were already wrung of any knowledge she could glean from them. There was scant little help there. The ministry had removed most of the rare volumes when Lucuis had been arrested the second time and had as of yet neglected to return any of the books.

She wished she could visit the Black family home which had ended up in her cousin Sirius's possession.

She knew it existed somewhere, but since she couldn't recall the location then someone had managed to put in under a fedellius charm and it's location was now secret kept. The library there was more inclusive of the type of dark arts knowledge she desired. All of her husband's past associations were useless in contacting for one reason or another. She must conceal this horrid information. Her head began to hurt as she remembered the scandal or headlines past. Malfoy in Azkaban. Malfoy a Proven Death eater, Malfoy Heir Complicent in Dumbledore's Murder, Malfoy Claiming Imperious Again?Would she ever overcome the shame of those scandal sheets. Her head came up as she prayed that the threat was only that- a threat. She shook out her sleeve before slowly pushing it back to gaze in horror at the long scratch she had received on the final battle. Her tormentor Greyback had not been transformed but it had been only hours before the full moon. She wondered again if she had managed to throw off Lucius's suspicions. He had seen Greyback grab her and scream at her. He had later noticed the thin line of blood which didn't want to react to his healing spell. She had faked hysterics over Bellatrix's demise when he had inquired how it had happened. She had actually been relieved when her insane sister had been killed.

Would she turn? Her hands trembled as the tears slowly tumbled down the icy perfection of her face.

She was all alone in this. Her husband would renounce her and her son would be ashamed.

At Hogwarts Lucius Malfoy peered into the pensieve once again. He had pulled the memory with the intent of making sure his story was clear when he was finally called to testify. He had noticed something else which chilled him to his soul. He focused once again on the section of memory where he noticed his wife and Grayback's interaction. Narcissa had been so afraid. As he remembered the small scratch on his wife's arm and counted the days. Lucius Malfoy was afraid as well.

It had been a political move to try an appease the remaining board members to assign his seventh year class a master level potion such as Wolfbane. He had Draco, the Weasley chit and Severus masquerading about as a Weasley son and anticipated several being able to complete the difficult potion. It was a fool hardy gamble which he desperately hoped would now bear fruit. His poor delicate wife how could she cope? He started trying to figure out a way to go home in time. He did not want her to suicide.

He did love her so much regardless of rather or not she bore the curse of the moon.


	48. Chapter 49

Minerva stared over the tops of her spectacles at her visitor. The elegant form of Narcissa Malfoy was a vision in pale lilac and silver. Her hair upswept in a carefully messy coif of trailing curls. The robes Mrs. Malfoy was wearing were worth more then Minerva had made in her first year of teaching. She added a visit to her tailor onto her mental to do list.

"Thank you for responding so promptly to my invitation. Mrs. Malfoy. Do sit down , would you care for some tea while I discuss the reason for this visit?" Minerva sighed mentally as she wondered how many of the seventh year boys would develop infatuation for this young woman merely by seeing her.

" I was eager for the chance to see my husband again, it is a few weeks until his leave." Narcissa was quite sincere, this was her chance to see her family one last time. She had determined to exit this realm before there was even a whisper of the illness attached to her family.

" I would like to offer you the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I know you are aware of the curse on the position, even thought the likelihood of it still being attached to the post is slim . This would only be for this year, the current roister of teachers are having to work long hours trying to cover the classes left vacant by the Carrows. I really need to obtain a Muggle studies teacher as well." Minerva sipped her Earl Gray tea as she peeked at her guest's reaction.

" I am, well I…pardon me Headmistress, this is such a surprise. I would need to consult with my husband on this matter before I can consider this offer." Narcissa replied quietly.

"Besides I have no prior experience in teaching, other then preparing Draco for Hogwarts." It was considered the duty of the family to prepare the children for the hexes and curses they might encounter from their schoolmates. Some families hired it done, but the elite had a unique approach. They would tutor their children their selves as a mark of status and power. Family curses and obscure hexes were guarded and passed to the children like treasures. The Black family was renowned for their inventive curses and well of power. Each purebred family passed down their own set of curses and hexes to their heirs. The Weasley family was known to have passed a Bat Bogey hex for seven generations, and it had not as yet been circumvented with a counter yet. The Black family had some ultra secret hexes in their repertoire as well.

Minerva set her tea aside. " There is a standard set of curses and hexes in the current curriculum. I would not expect family hexes to become widely known. Just some straightforward counters, shields, and remedies to be communicated to the students. With few exceptions this position has also been cursed with incompetence as well as the single year of teaching. I know what type of marks you had in school, as well as the level of preparation which Draco arrived at school with. I also know how thinly stretched the staff is currently. This may be the only chance you have of seeing you family in the near future."

" Is that a threat Headmistress? " Narcissa's chin lifted and her eyes narrowed. She was determined to see her husband and son, she was so close.

" No lass, it is merely the simple truth. I canna let staff members gallivant about the country and leave the school exposed." Minerva sighed her brogue heavy in her words. " Your husband requested last night that he needed to see you on some matter of urgency." There were still hostile elements which made threats even after the death of Voldemort. Lucius received a huge amount of howlers from both sides of the war. Minerva was afraid if he left the confines of the school before some were rounded up that she would then be hunting for another potions professor as well. The staffroom was well warded so that the students did not hear the language some of the howlers contained.

" Is Draco …what…may I speak to him now please?" Narcissa pleaded.

" Please consider the offer Mrs. Malfoy, I do believe we would all benefit from your presence here."

Minerva once again reiterated. " I also think that even though you were neutral that it will go far to showing the commitment you all have to making things right in our society."

Narcissa only nodded the only sign of any stress was the thinning of her lips as she gracefully left the room.

The Former Headmaster Phineas Black watched his descendant leave . " The girl has steel in her, she was a flighty thing in her youth but the war has changed her into a true Black."

" Hush, it is not her Black lineage we need to play up now Phineas, but her ties to Andromeda and her society position." Albus Dumbledore chortled.

" Why do I feel as if you both have manipulated me into offering this appointment? When I asked for suggestions there were no other candidates suggested." Minerva frowned.

" This is what we need to have happen now, my dear. There are several good things which will happen if you allow things to unfold naturally." Dumbledore twinkled from the painting.

" Well then ladies and gentlemen, perhaps you can suggest a new muggle studies professor as well?"

Minerva smirked as the majority of the paintings groaned in their frames. Muggle studies was always the hardest one to fill. " We may need to advertise for this one…."

I wanted to thank all my readers, and I am curious about where everyone lives and the age group reading it. You don't have to sign a review but I would really like it if you put your age and general location down. I am in awe of all the UK traffic on my stats page. I know I have made some language gaffs....LOL

This will be replaced with a beta read version, we she catches up with real life.


	49. Chapter 50

Narcissa made her way slowly down the stairs. She turned over her options in her mind. If she was serious about permanently concealing her hairy dilemma then the only answer was suicide. However the post of DADA was long known to have been cursed and had previously been held by an actual werewolf. She wondered what accommodations had been made available to her nieces husband. There must be a dungeon room or some such although she cringed as she thought it…cage which would contain an adult werewolf on the premises of the school. She wished that Severus Snape was alive to consult. He was always there when she had a problem to conceal from Lucius. Actually he seemed to thrive on concealing her minor problems and not for any love of herself. She could tell when a mans interest was on her and Severus had always merely seemed her friend. She mentally muttered to herself as she descended the stairs with a grace befitting a grand ballroom. This was natural to her, this was the school she had reigned as their princess, in beauty , birth and intelligence. It was different for her older sisters, Bellatrix was always a bit hormonal and Andromeda had an odd taste in men. Odd as her sisters were in their own ways they had established both brains and power as their legacy.

Narcissa descended down to the potions classroom and wondered where she would find her husband at this time. She wasn't sure if class was in session or if she would have to wait in the creepy office that Severus had once occupied. She hoped Lucius had redecorated if that was the case some of those specimens in those jars starred back. She knew it was a charm applied to freak out the students but it still managed to freak her out as well.

She decided to check her appearance in the ladies room mirror and make sure that the floo travel this morning hadn't mussed her hair or robes. She entered the lavishly decorated prefects bathroom with out a problem evidently once a prefect always allowed the privileges.

There was a small woman with a tangle of curly hair wiping her face at the mirror as if she had just been ill.

" Are you ill?" Narcissa asked carefully worried about catching some nasty disease from the commoners.

" Just morning sickness." Replied the young woman with a wave of her wrist showing her binding marks.

" I had heard that there were several new marriages and that the students were allowed to continue their schooling. I am surprised that you have decided to have a child while you are at school or that they are permitting it." Narcissa was appalled.

" I think they are making allowances for me. They might not have been so understanding if another student was the first to make this mistake." Hermione was slightly bitter.

Narcissa slowly took in the girls appearance again. She had seen her before, on the front pages of the Prophet and more recently at her home. The time at her home she hadn't registered as the people were all suspected of being disguised. However the Prophet had ran her picture for several months under the heading Undesirable Number Three.

"You are that Granger girl? I…I must apologize for the inconveniences which occurred to you at my home." Narcissa was well aware she may have alienated the girl.

" You did nothing to me. I am well aware your sister was mentally unbalanced by her time in Azkaban."

Hermione was miffed by the casual wording of her torture however. Perhaps it was merely the way in which the upper crust referred to such matters.

" You are to kind to not accuse me of my complicity in such matters." Narcissa replied oozing charm in an effort to erase her first condescending impression. " I understand from the Prophet that my son was your Best man at your binding."

Narcissa paused, " I hope you will also forgive my reaction to your pregnancy. I assure you it is mostly bitterness at being unable to conceive myself." There, a bit of truth was much more likely to be appreciated by a Gryffendor.

" I knew Draco was an only child, however I was unaware there was a desire to have more children. I suppose I just thought one was all you wanted." Hermione murmered as she absently stroked the front of her robes.

" I just came in here to tidy up, floo travel you know and I had a visit with the Headmistress. Even when I was a student there was always talk of the cat hair which surrounded her desk and quarters. I simply have to rid myself if any has attached, Draco has an allergy to cats."

" I miss my cat. He went with my parents when they left the country a few years ago." Hermione said with a watery grin. She hiccupped softly and dissolved into tears leaving Narcissa starring helplessly for a moment.

"It is the baby making you cry isn't it?" Narcissa slowly patted the girls back as she sobbed.

Hermione nodded her head as she gasped and cried harder.

" There , there it is all the pregnancy causing this reaction. Have you seen a med witch? Have you told the father?" Narcissa was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to hold this girl, the same age as her son.

The girl sobbed and nodded at appropriate times, this could be her daughter, if her hair was blond and better managed. Or horrors…her daughter-in-law expecting a..a..grandchild. Was she that old? She glanced in the mirror and saw only the same perfection as usual, was that a white hair in the blond?

NO, NO NO. She was way to young it was merely sympathy and friendship which drew her to the young woman. It was because she had desired another child herself for years. Here though she was conflicted did she want the baby or the girl as her child?

Hermione pulled herself together, this bought of crying was not logical it served no purpose. She sniffed and wiped her face, pointing her wand at herself she performed a complicated charm to erase the ravages to her complexion. She looked at her reflection noticing the intent stare from Narcissa Malfoy, " Would you like an escort to your husband's office? Since my rooms are next to Draco's rooms I could also let him know you have arrived?"

Narcissa was impressed, the girl had gone from near hysterics to complete control in the matter of minutes. " You are not a house elf, however I would be grateful of the escort to my husband's office as I think they have been moved since I was a student here. "

Hermione steeled her spine, she was very wary when dealing with this family. She preceded Narcissa out into the hall leading the way to Lucius Malfoy's office.

~~~AN

Third time I have tried to load this, the computer gremlins are eating paragraphs and putting my autorsnotes in strange locations.

I apologize for the long delay, I had 2 different computers die on me. I was able to recover only one chapter and was a bit disappointed. Hopefully I will get busy again.


End file.
